A Long Time Apart
by PaulySheck
Summary: Sequel to Where Do We Go...It has been five years since Brittany and Santana's final goodbye in Miami. Not a sight or a sound from each other in a whole five years but that's about to change. A car accident involving Brittany's new roommate and long time friend Quinn will bring the trio back together in what will be a story full of past heartaches and the future's re-kindle romance
1. Chapter 1: The Car Accident

"Is she going to be back doctor?" said Brittany with a spark of concern in her voice.

"She's in stable condition but she'll be having surgery tomorrow on her left lung. It collapsed in the car accident".

Brittany got a phone call in the middle of the night from a police officer informing her that her roommate and long-time friend Quinn had been in a car accident and was in pretty bad shape. After Brittany graduated she moved out to New Haven to live with Quinn. She wanted to get out of Lima, it brought back too many memories she wished to forget.

She sat in the waiting room for hours until a familiar voice behind her made her rise from her seat and seek comfort.

"Brittany..." said Rachel calmly.

"Rachel..." replied Brittany as she threw her arms around Rachel.

"What happened? Is she okay?!"

"Another car accident...the doctor's say she's lucky to be alive".

"I came the second I got your voicemail. I'm so sorry I missed the call, I was in rehearsal".

"It's okay...you're here now".

They both sat down beside each other, holding each other's hands.

"What did the doctors say exactly?"

"They told me she's in stable condition but her left lung collapsed in the accident. They're going to perform surgery in the morning".

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet".

They sat there in silence, taking in each other's breathing. Brittany was waiting for the next person to arrive. She had called Joe the second she found out but there was no answer. After graduation, Joe made it his goal to get back into Quinn's life. He missed her and wanted to make a shot of what was almost a relationship for them. Nothing had come of their weekly visits yet but he had hope.

"Do you want a coffee or something hun?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah that would be nice".

Rachel got up and headed for the cafeteria. Brittany sat and waited, hoping for the best. She was getting tired though, wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her eyes open. Just as she dozed off, she heard another voice.

"Brittany! Is she okay?!" said Joe in a panic.

Brittany shot up out of the chair and stood up to give Joe a hug.

"Here sit down..."

Joe sat down next to Brittany.

"She's in stable condition. Her left lung collapsed but they're going to perform surgery first thing in the morning".

"Another car accident?! She's going to be devastated".

"At least she's okay".

Rachel returned with two coffees, one for her and one for Brittany. She handed Brittany the coffee.

"Joe...sorry I didn't know you were coming".

"It's okay. I don't need one".

They all sat there reminiscing about the past. They talked about Glee Club, what they were up to now, about each other's love lives (which only existed for Rachel). Before they knew it, it was three in the morning and they were all exhausted.

"I think I'm going to head to my hotel" said Joe.

"Yeah I'm going to catch a train back to New York. I have a rehearsal tomorrow, but I will come straight here after rehearsal tomorrow" said Rachel.

"Thanks for coming".

Rachel stood up and gave Brittany a long hug.

"Take care hun. I'll call you tomorrow".

Joe then swooped in for the next hug.

"I'll be here in the morning".

"Thanks again".

Rachel and Joe took off together. It had been a long night and they needed their sleep. As for Brittany, there wasn't going to be much sleeping with this on her mind. She sat there again until she began to doze off. She began to dream. She dreamed of the past and what she considered the good ol' days. All these images running through her head but they stopped on one. The beach, the night she said goodbye to Santana for the last time. She saw an image of her face, smiling through tears, followed by an image of the promise ring being carefully put on Santana's finger.

_"Maybe one day..."_

_"It's my turn to wear this now..."_

__Brittany started to toss and turn in the seat as she re-lived the moment in her dream. It had been five years since that very moment and even though she wished she could move on from it, it was still always there in the back of her mind. Did she make the right decision? Santana was willing to start over again but Brittany let her go. It's a moment in life where she feels she made the wrong choice. But what was she going to do? It was long over and Santana wanted nothing to do with her, for if she did, she would've e-mailed, called, texted, or come to seen her by now.

" ?... ?..."

Brittany shot out of her seat and looked up at the doctor.

"You can go in a see her now".

Brittany entered the hospital room with caution. She didn't know what kind of state Quinn was going to be in and she didn't want to startle herself by entering the room with a bang. As she looked over at Quinn's almost lifeless body, she began to cry. Quinn opened her eyes as much as she could to see Brittany crying.

"Hey..."

"Quinn..."

"I'm okay, don't cry".

Brittany sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. She grabbed Quinn's hand gently and placed it in hers.

"I was so worried".

"It's my lung".

"Yeah...the doctor was telling me".

"I have surgery tomorrow morning at ten".

"Look at you...all banged up".

Brittany gently stroked her hand across Quinn's face, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Did anyone else come?"

"Yeah...Rachel came around nine o'clock and left around three. She has rehearsal tomorrow so she said she'll be here right after she's done".

"What about Joe?"

"Yeah, he was here. He's staying in a hotel near by so he said he'll come in the morning".

"Thank you Brit..."

"Thank you for what?"

"For staying...for being here for me when I woke up. I was so scared. I laid there in the wreckage not being able to breathe properly and I thought, this is it Quinn. This is your final moment".

"Well you're alive and that's all that matters".

"Go home and sleep hun".

"No I'm fine".

"Don't let me stop you".

"You're not...I already napped before the doctor came to tell me I could see you. Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as anyone could be after an accident".

They both giggle as there's a knock on the door. Brittany turns around to face the door.

"Come in..."

The door slowly crept open, revealing the beautiful Santana Lopez behind it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she said.

"Santana!" yelled Quinn softly.

Santana approached the hospital bed and gave Quinn a kiss on the forehead. Brittany sat there motionless. She hadn't seen her in five years and this car accident is what brings them together again? How tragic she thought in her mind.

"I rushed here the second Rachel told me. What did the doctor's say?"

"She's in stable condition but her left lung collapsed in the accident. She goes into surgery at ten" Brittany answered for Quinn.

"What she said".

"Hey Brit..."

"Hey Santana..."

"How you been?"

"Good I guess, and you?"

"I've been great, thanks".

There was a brief silence before Quinn started talking.

"Well I'd leave you two alone but unfortunately I'm the one in the hospital bed here".

Brittany and Santana turned to face Quinn, who was lying in the bed smiling.

"It's fine. We're both here for you so we can talk later" said Santana.

"Yeah..." replied Brittany.

"Girls please...I'm fine! Go get a coffee or something".

"Are you sure?" asked Brittany.

"I'm positive!"

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and then back at Quinn.

"GO!"

"Alright! Alright!"

Brittany got up and Santana followed. Just before they exited the room, Santana turned around to look at Quinn.

"I'm glad you're okay".

"Me too".

And with that the door opened and Brittany and Santana left the room. Quinn laid in the hospital bed smiling, she was so glad they had reunited and hoped for the best. She was sure there would be awkward-ness at first but she knew them too well. Within minutes they'd be back to the old best friends she knew. Or at least she thought they would be.


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up

Brittany and Santana sat across from each other at a cafeteria table in the hospital, both sipping on coffees. There was a lot of awkward silence between them but you could see they were trying.

"Why didn't you text me to tell me about Quinn?" asked Santana.

"I don't have your new number".

"Oh right...sorry".

"It's okay".

Brittany kept staring at Santana every time she would look away. She missed her smile, her touch, her scent, but it was too late now. Santana had a new girlfriend and they had been dating for almost two years now. That could've been Brittany but she let her go in Miami five years ago. Five years seemed like forever.

"I can't believe it's been five years" said Brittany.

"You're telling me! I remember being in the choir room like it was yesterday".

"Do you still talk to anyone other then Rachel?"

"I still talk to Noah every once in a while. And I see Kurt a lot when I'm visiting Rachel in New York but other then that not really...you?"

"I see Quinn every day but you know that. I text with Rachel a lot and I see Joe and Mike every once in a while".

"How are they?"

"Joe's good. He's visiting a lot, trying to make something out of the almost relationship he had with Quinn".

"Does he know?"

"Yeah...he was here earlier but he went to get some rest. He'll be back in a few hours".

"What about Mike?"

"He's teaching dance classes and just got off tour with Justin Bieber".

"Ooo the Biebs...how lucky is he?"

They both laughed at Santana's comment.

"I tried calling you after Miami..." said Santana.

"I changed my number when we got back to Lima".

"Oh that'll do it".

Brittany looked at the empty coffee cup in front of Santana.

"You done with that?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah..."

Brittany grabbed it and got up to toss the coffee cups in the garbage.

"I can do that" said Santana.

"It's fine, I've got it".

Brittany walked over to the trash can and tossed the cups in the garbage. She came back to the table and sat down.

"Brit?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we had started all over?"

"Everyday..."

"Do you think we could've made something of it?"

"I guess we'll never know".

"Sometimes I wish I knew".

Brittany grew silent for a minute then spoke up, trying to change the subject.

"How's Michelle?...it's Michelle right?"

"Yeah...um...she's good".

"Is she still in London?"

"How did you know she was there?"

"Rachel told me when she first left. She said you were having a hard time coping with her leaving for a while".

"Yeah...it's tough. I've gotten used to it though".

"When does she come back?"

"In a couple of months".

"You must be so excited?"

"Yeah...I can't wait. What about you? Who's the new girl...or boy in your life?"

"Still single".

"You mean no one's come and snatched you up?"

"Nope..."

"I'm surprised".

"Why?"

"Oh come on Brit! Don't be so modest...you're still gorgeous as ever and if you haven't changed on the inside, which I hope you haven't, then I don't know what people are waiting for".

Brittany lowered her head in embarrassment as she began to blush.

"Stop..."

"Just speaking the truth".

"Well thank you. You still look amazing too. Michelle is one lucky girl".

"I guess so..."

Another silence came over them which prompted Brittany to raise from her seat.

"I think I'm going to call it a "night", it's been far too long".

Santana rose out of her seat as well. She stepped over to Brittany.

"Well I'm going to stick around a little longer. I'll probably be here when you get back".

"Here's hoping".

They smiled at each other.

"It was nice catching up".

"Yeah...we'll have to do this again sometime".

"Under different circumstances I hope".

"Most definitely".

They both leaned in and gave each other an awkward hug. Brittany seemed to let go before Santana did and when Santana let go, Brittany went to continue the hug. They laughed at the awkward moment they shared.

"Well I'll see you later I guess".

"I look forward to it".

Brittany smiled and walked away. Santana watched her walk away and hoped she would turn back around like she used to. The last time they walked away from each other there was no look back. Sure enough Brittany looked back, smiled, and waved. Santana waved back. The same feeling she always got when she looked at Santana came sweeping across Brittany's whole body. A spark that she always enjoyed a little too much. As for Santana...the same thing. What did this mean for them? A new beginning like Santana wanted back in Miami? Or was this just a simple coincidence that they would experience for a few days until Quinn got out of the hospital.

"Here's hoping" whispered Santana to herself as she sat back down in the cafeteria table.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Brittany watched as the clock struck ten. Quinn would be lying on the surgery table now, tubes everywhere, knocked out, doctors ready to perform a miracle. She sat there with so many different things going through her head. Will she be okay? Where was Joe? Was Santana coming back? All these questions running through her mind but no answers. Around ten thirty Joe came running through the doors.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing. She will have been in there for about a half hour now".

"I prayed for her all morning. I prayed that she'd made it through this surgery and that she'd have a speedy recovery".

"Thanks Joe".

Joe looked up at the clock which now read ten thirty five. He began to twiddle his thumbs.

"I'm so nervous".

"Me too".

"Did anyone else show up early morning?"

"Yeah...Santana came in around four this morning".

"Santana?!"

"Yeah...can you believe it? Never thought I'd ever see her again".

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, we had a coffee together...chatted for about an hour".

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's got a girlfriend now".

A brief silence comes over them.

"I'm sorry".

"No need to be sorry. I'm happy for her".

"Is she still around?"

"She said she'd be here when I got here but she was nowhere to be found".

"Maybe she'll come back when she thinks the surgery is over".

"Yeah maybe".

They both sat there making small talk for about an hour. Suddenly a door swung open and in walked a doctor with a clipboard.

" ?"

Brittany stood up.

"That's me".

"Can I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure..."

Joe stood up as well.

"Is everything okay doctor?" he asked.

"Who is this?"

"Oh it's a good friend of Quinn's, he just got here about an hour ago".

"I just need a moment alone with here".

"Sure...okay..."

Joe sat back down as Brittany walked into a room around the corner with the doctor.

"Is everything okay?"

"There's been a complication".

"What kind of complication?"

" 's lung is repaired but she didn't respond well to the stitching up. She went into a brief cardiac arrest but we have managed to stabilize her. She is however comatose and we do not know how long it will last".

"But she's going to wake up right?..."

The doctor looked down at her clipboard but Brittany spoke again before the doctor could.

"Right?..."

"We're hoping for the best ".

"The best?! No! She has to wake up! She can't die on me! Not now!" yelled Brittany.

" please calm down...I suggest you go home and get some rest".

"No! When can we see her?!"

"She's in ICU right now. Once we have her settled in, I will come and let you know".

"When will that be?!"

"I'm sorry but I am unable to answer that question right now but I promise the minute I find out I will let you know...now if you excuse me".

The doctor placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder as he walked passed her. Brittany fell to her knees and began to cry. Joe could hear her sobbing in the other room so he went to see if she was okay.

"Brittany..."

Brittany looked up at Joe as she continued to cry.

"What happened?!"

Through her tears she replied, "She's in a coma Joe".

"What?!"

"She went into cardiac arrest during the closing of the surgery. They did everything they could. Her lung is repaired but they don't know how long she'll be comatose".

"But she's going to wake up right?"

"They're hoping for the best".

Joe suddenly went white as a ghost. He stepped towards Brittany and threw his arms around her. He began to cry with her. How could this of happened? What made God believe this was the plan meant for Quinn? Joe had never been more upset in his entire life. And as for Brittany...broken. All she wanted was for Santana to be there to hold her like she used to. Where did she go? She said she would be here when Brittany got to the hospital in the morning but she was nowhere to be seen. Had she realized she made a huge mistake coming back here? Or did something more important come up? Brittany didn't even get her new number from her before she left yesterday or she would've tried calling her. Right then and there she prayed for her friend's life and for Santana to come walking through the door. Sure enough, she did.

"Santana!"

Brittany ran over to her and placed her arms around her. Santana squeezed her tightly like she always used to do.

"What's wrong?"

"She went into cardiac arrest during the surgery. She's in a coma...they don't know how long it'll last".

"I'm so sorry Brit".

She squeezes her tightly again.

"What if she doesn't wake up?!"

"Don't think that way hun. Think positive! Everything's going to be okay".

Joe got up and begins to walk out the door.

"Joe...where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and get a hold of Rachel. I'll be in the waiting room".

Joe walked out of the room, leaving Brittany and Santana still locked in an embrace.

"Where were you this morning?...you said you'd be here when I got here".

"I stepped out for a minute. Michelle called me".

Brittany released from the embrace after hearing that name. Michelle...what was she thinking? Santana was happily involved with another woman and here she was hoping for something to come out of this.

"When you going back home?" asked Brittany.

"I should be heading back tonight".

"Well don't let this get in the way of that. You have a life to get back to".

"I can stay as long as you want me to".

"I'll be fine".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah...go home. I'll keep you posted".

"Brit, I don't want you being alone right now".

"I'm not alone I promise. I have Joe...and Rachel's coming this evening".

"If you say so..."

Santana gave Brittany another hug.

"If you need anything you know I'm here for you".

"Thanks".

And with that Santana slowly released from the hug and walked away. That was it Brittany thought. I'll never see her again...for good this time. She let a few spoken words of the past and a few laughs make her feel like everything was going to be the same but she was wrong. She sat alone in the empty room for another three hours, tossing different ideas around in her head. What if she could win Santana back? No way...she had Michelle now and she was happy. What if Santana came back for a reason? What if she came back to try and make it work? She couldn't have...she was just here for her friends in this time of need. Whatever is was, Brittany needed to forget about romance for a minute and start praying for her other friend. The one who was lying in ICU comatose. She shook off all thoughts of Santana and went back into the waiting room to comfort Joe. It was time to focus on the more important things in life. It was time to focus on Quinn's health and hopeful speedy recovery.


	4. Chapter 4: How Could I Forget?

Brittany sat in the chair next to Quinn, who was still laying lifeless in the hospital bed. It had been a week since the surgery and still Quinn hadn't woken up from this coma. People came in and out, visiting for a few hours then leaving but Brittany stayed the entire time at the hospital. She was beginning to get sick of the cafeteria food. Joe would visit every day too but with work and school, he couldn't be there all the time like Brittany. Brittany was still going through the "finding yourself" kind of stage. When she moved to New Haven, she came without a care in the world. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she knew she wanted to be near her good friend Quinn.

It was also a week ago that Brittany said goodbye to Santana and that she would keep her posted. They had both completely forgotten to take down each other's numbers so they were back to square one. She could've got the number from Rachel but she hadn't seen her in a week either. Apparently she had been in to see Quinn during the weekend but Brittany wasn't here to catch her. Brittany looked over at the clock, it read seven in the morning. She had been up all night just staring at Quinn, hoping to see her eyes open or hear her voice. It killed her to see her this way, just lying there like her spirit had been taken away but her body still lay there frozen in time. Suddenly there were foot steps behind her. She lifted her head from the side of the bed and before she could turn around and see who it was, Santana Lopez was standing at her side.

"I'm sorry! Were you sleeping?" asked Santana.

"No...not at all!"

"I thought I'd come and check up on you two. Still no sign?"

"Nope...it gets harder every day to see her like this".

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"I can't imagine what you're going through right now".

"So wait...what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I'm checking up on you two. I also stopped by to give you this".

Santana digs into her purse and pulls out her card, handing it to Brittany.

"What's this?"

"My new number...I left last week without giving it to you".

"Oh thanks!"

Brittany tucked the card into her purse and smiled.

"How long you in town for this time?" asked Brittany.

"Well I took some vacation time off from work, so I could be here for you...and for Quinn".

"Really? They weren't mad?"

"Well they owed me time off and they understand why".

Santana had just started working as a receptionist at a law firm in New York. She got the job offer a couple of months ago after interning there for a year after school ended.

"So how long do you plan on staying then?"

"For as long as you need me to".

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and smiled the most genuine smile she had smiled in a very long time. Santana smiled back.

"Have you been sleeping?" asked Santana.

"Not really".

"Get some sleep!"

"I'll be fine. I just want to make sure I'm here for when she wakes up".

"Brittany, you look exhausted. I'll be sitting right here, just go put your legs up on the couch in the corner there. I'll wake you up if she wakes up".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive".

"Thank you".

Santana smiled as Brittany walked over to the couch. Santana grabbed a blanket she saw in the closet on the way in and placed it over Brittany. Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

It wasn't long before Brittany was fast asleep, leaving Santana alone in the room with lifeless Quinn. She looked down at Quinn's hands that were starting to turn white from the lack of movement and blood flowing. She grabbed her hand in hers, she could feel how cold they were. Looking at her long time friend like this made her sad. It brought back so many memories of high school, when things were so much more simpler. Why did they have to grow up? What had happened to their perfect friendships? Time...time happened. With time came growth, growth in their maturity, in their relationships, within themselves. Santana missed high school. It had been seven years since she graduated high school. Seven years?! She was a grown woman now, happy in her relationship, happy with her job, but why did she feel like something was missing?

"Quinn..." she whispered to her, in hopes she could hear her.

"It's really important you wake up. Brittany misses you and so do I. I know I lost my way for a while and I know I haven't been the greatest at keeping in touch but I promise to do better. I have a secret to tell you but if you can hear me right now you better not tell anyone, especially Brittany..."

Santana paused before continuing. She had never talked to someone in a coma before and she kind of felt silly.

"When I came into the hospital room after your accident. When I first saw Brittany again...the feelings I had in the past all came rushing back to me. She looked amazing even though she had probably been crying all day since she heard of the accident. Her eyes...her smile...I can't help but still be drawn to her. I always told her forever and always and I meant it..."

Santana reached into her pocket and pulled out the promise ring she had taken back from Brittany back in Miami.

"I still have the ring Quinn. I've worn it ever since our fall out in Miami, I only took it off when I came to the hospital because I didn't want to freak her out. I love Michelle now but I've never stopped loving Brittany...so that's my secret. Don't tell her or I'll kick your ass".

Santana laughed to herself. She had no idea she would be coming here today to speak to a comatose Quinn. She sat there all day but no response from Quinn. Brittany still laid fast asleep, sprawled across the couch in the corner. As the night crept up on the three girls in the hospital room, Santana fell asleep with her head against the side of the hospital bed. Brittany woke up and saw Santana sleeping so she wrapped the blanket around her and grabbed another chair to sit by the bed.

"Hey Quinn..." she whispered, hoping to not wake Santana.

"I need you to wake up for me. You waking up is the only thing standing in my way of being the happiest girl alive. I know that sounds selfish and all but I'm just worried for your health and your happiness as well. Please wake up...we need you here".

The trio all in the same room together again. Brittany only wished her better circumstances but she was content having her two favourite people in the room. Her roommate and best friend and the love of her life.


	5. Chapter 5: Thank God for Miracles

Santana lifted her head from the side of the bed. She was woken up by the tiny crack of light seeping through the blinds in the hospital room. She looked over to see Brittany asleep with her head against the other side of the bed. She smiled. She looked so peaceful.

"Hi..." said Quinn softly.

Santana sat up in shock. She woke up and didn't even realize that Quinn was awake.

"Quinn...you're okay! Brittany wake up! Brittany!"

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Santana.

"What?"

Santana motioned towards Quinn who was sitting up and smiling at Brittany.

"Quinn! You're alive! Thank God you're alive!"

Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand as she squeezed it tightly. She then reached over to Santana's hand and grabbed hers too.

"The trio back together" said Brittany happily.

They all smiled at each other.

"What happened?" asked Quinn.

"You don't remember?"

"Well the last thing I remember I was on the table about to have surgery. What day is it?"

"You've been in a coma for a week. There was a complication with your surgery that sent you into cardiac arrest. The doctors didn't know how long you'd be comatose" replied Brittany.

Quinn began to cry.

"Oh honey...please don't cry" said Santana.

Santana grabbed Quinn's other hand and held it in hers. Seeing Quinn cry made Brittany cry and next thing you know they were all crying. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Brittany, groggy from the tears.

Joe stepped in and saw them all crying but he went straight to Quinn.

"You're alive" he said.

"I am".

"Thank you God" he said looking up to the ceiling.

"Thank you so much" said Quinn.

"For what?" replied Joe.

"For sticking around, staying by my bedside. I don't know what I would've done if I woke up here alone".

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here at this very moment" said Brittany smiling.

They all sat around the hospital bed with Quinn. Telling stories, making jokes, goofing around. After a while Joe got up and grabbed his bag.

"I've got to head out ladies. I've got a huge test tomorrow and I haven't started studying. I'll be back tomorrow Quinn. And if I don't see you again Santana then safe travels home".

He went over and gave Santana and Brittany a hug then leaned over the hospital bed to kiss Quinn on the forehead.

"Get some rest Quinn".

"But I've been asleep for a whole week".

They all laughed as Joe exited the room.

"He likes you huh?" said Santana.

"He likes you a lot" said Brittany.

"He's a great guy..." replied Quinn.

"So what's stopping you?" asked Santana.

"I don't know? I guess it scares me. He likes me so much and I like him a lot too but I've never been good with feelings".

"Well he's been visiting you almost every week since he graduated, I don't think he's worried about your feelings for him".

"We'll see...now can we drop it? I have better questions to be answered".

"Like?..." asked Brittany.

"Like how long are you in town for Santana?"

Santana looked at both of them and smiled. She had told her boss she'd be taking some time off because a friend had gotten into a car accident and she needed to be there, but she hadn't said for how long. She guessed she'd have a solid week before her boss would be calling to ask when she'd be returning.

"I'd say about a week. I took time off from work but I never really said for how long. I'm sure my boss will call in a week and ask when I'll be coming back".

Brittany's face lit up with that statement. A whole week with the person she loved the most in the entire world. The only thing standing in her way of starting over with her was Michelle. She respected that boundary too much to interfere so I guess it was just time to re-kindle their friendship and for them to be there for their other best friend in her time of need.

"Well as exciting as it is to be awake and hanging out with you girls I think maybe you two should go get some fresh air. Go for a walk around town or something".

"Are you sure? We can stick around a little while longer" said Santana.

"I'm sure! Go have fun! Santana hasn't seen the new place yet so take her by to check it out".

"Okay..." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Santana said their goodbyes to Quinn and headed out of the hospital. Although Brittany was really excited her roommate and long time friend was out of the coma, she was super excited to get out of that hospital and possibly eat some real food. They headed out into the parking lot.

"Where are you parked?" asked Santana.

"I'm downstairs in the patients parking lot".

"Well I'm just parked over there so meet me up here?"

"Why don't we just take my car? You don't need to waste gas if we're going to the same place".

"Sure".

They made their way down to Brittany's car and hopped in.

"Buckle up".

"That makes me think you're a crazy driver" said Santana laughing.

"No way...just being safe".

They drove off and headed towards Brittany and Quinn's place. Santana turned on the radio and _Teenage Dream _was playing. She looked over at Brittany and saw her smirking.

"It's our song" said Santana.

"I know".

Rolling down the windows, they started singing obnoxiously down the streets of New Haven. In that very moment all Brittany could say to herself was, "Thank God for miracles".


	6. Chapter 6: This Could've Been Us

Brittany pulled her car into the driveway. Santana had passed out in the passenger seat almost right after they drove away from the hospital.

"We're here" said Brittany as she gently shook Santana awake.

Santana sat up in her seat and removed her seatbelt. They both got out of the car and Brittany started walking towards the front door. Santana just stood there, looking up at the house.

"This is your place?" she asked.

"Yup..."

"How do you afford this?!"

"Quinn's mom bought it for her as a graduation gift before she came out here for school".

"Are you serious?!"

Brittany laughed and gestured Santana to follow her.

"I'll take you on the tour".

Santana followed Brittany through the front doors. The doors closed behind them, revealing the gold tinted banister up the giant staircase in front of them. Brittany started the tour with their living room which was off to the side from the front door. The couches a lovely maroon colour with matching drapes. She then showed her the dining room which was tiny but very cozy like. She turned back around to bring her upstairs.

"What about the kitchen?"

"We're going upstairs first so you can put your things down...besides I'm starving so we'll finish with the kitchen".

Santana laughed. They continued up the staircase and down the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom had a massive vanity, which was perfect for Quinn (and herself) and it even had a jacuzzi bathtub.

"A jacuzzi...really?!"

Brittany laughed and continued the tour, taking Santana back up the hallway and into Quinn's room. The walls were painted a baby yellow, cheerleading trophies scattered the shelves above, and the closet was filled with all the dresses Santana remembered from high school. She smiled looking at that room, it reminded her so much of back home and all the sleepovers they had at Quinn's place. Leaving that room they went over to the next hallway across from the stairwell. Down one side was the guest room where Santana dropped her things, again kind of small but very cozy. Finally Brittany showed off her room. The walls painted a lavender colour, in the one corner were the stuffed animals she chose to keep.

"Hey isn't that the monkey I got for you the last Valentines Day we were together?" Santana said as she pointed to the red stuffed monkey on Brittany's bed.

"Yup..."

"You kept that?"

"He's cute" replied Brittany blushing.

Brittany went into her closet and grabbed a hoodie. It was an old William McKinley hoodie that had National Champions-Glee Club 2012 written on the back.

"You hungry?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah I'm starving".

Brittany lead Santana downstairs into the kitchen. She began rummaging through the fridge to see what they had. She grabbed some eggs and began making them scrambled eggs. Santana sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter, watching Brittany as she made them food. She made scrambled eggs, bacon, and a pancake each. Santana was never a heavy eater but the food looked so good and she hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days. They sat across from each other, wolfing their food down and not saying a word. When they were both finally finished they looked at each other and laughed.

"We must've been so hungry" said Brittany.

"You're telling me".

Brittany grabbed both their plates and placed them in the sink.

"Do you want help with the dishes?"

"We can do them later. What do you feel like doing now?" asked Brittany.

Santana wanted more than anything to say, "Let's go upstairs and cuddle", but she knew better. She had a girlfriend now and it wouldn't be fair to her or to herself to ruin such a great relationship.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she replied.

"Sure!"

They both made their way into the living room. Brittany let Santana pick out the movie. Santana looked through the extensive movie collection and came across what looked to be a burnt DVD. She opened the case and on the disc in Sharpie was written, _Glee Club '12._

"What's this?" asked Santana curiously.

"Oh remember that DVD that Kurt compiled of the Glee Club's performances, shenanigans, and all that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah..."

"Well he completely forgot about it before we all graduated so when he came back to visit the following year, he burnt the juniors and I copies".

"Can we watch it?"

"Sure".

Brittany turned on the TV and opened the DVD player. Santana placed the disc in and sat down on the couch two cushions away from Brittany. As the DVD began you could hear the original group singing "Don't Stop Believin'" and from there the performance numbers kept coming. Each and every performance that came up on screen, brought tears to Santana's eyes. She missed it so much. She missed the days where she could sing her heart out, where she could act however she wanted because everyone loved her the way she was, the days where everything was so much simpler.

"Are you crying?" asked Brittany.

Santana turned her head away from Brittany so she couldn't see the single tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and turned her head back to face the screen.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

Brittany stopped asking questions and continued to watch the DVD. The next part of the DVD was all goofy moments they had throughout the years. They both laughed through the whole segment. The word "Finchel" scrolled across the screen followed by a bunch of pictures of them together with a recording of their "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" duet in the background. Was there one of these for every couple thought Santana? She couldn't bear watching one of her and Brittany. It would kill her to re-live those special moments. Then sure enough the next couple to scroll across the screen was "Brittana". Santana took in a deep breath as the recording of "Landslide" began to play, with goofy and adorable pictures of her and Brittany scrolling across the screen. Brittany looked over at Santana who was holding back tears. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD.

"Too much for you huh?" asked Brittany.

"It's not that it was too much. It just made me think of those days again".

"You've put those days behind you...I totally understand".

"I've just tried really hard to forget them".

"Why?"

"It hurts too much to think about life back then".

"It wasn't that long ago that we were sitting in that choir room".

"Sometimes it feels like forever ago".

"I know what you mean".

There was a moment of silence as they both closed their eyes and remembered some of their favourite moments.

"Remember when Sue tried to get you to climb into that cannon?"

"She would've killed me you know!"

They both laughed. Another brief silence came over them before Brittany remembered something.

"I'll never forget when you got into a serious sing-off with Mercedes over Puck".

"Oh yeah! She was all up on my man, what did she expect? The boy was mine" said Santana with a playful wink after.

They laughed again. It was so nice to remember the times they had back in high school. Their whole lives began in that school and now look where they were. Sitting in the living room of Brittany and Quinn's giant home re-living them.

"Hey Brit?..."

"Yeah..."

"This could've been us you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"This could've been our home...our living space...our future".

"It's funny how time leads us in different directions yet here we are years later and it still feels the same".

"It does, doesn't it?"

They both sat there and thought about that for a minute. Time pulled them apart and now they were sitting next to each other in the same room, at the same time, and it still felt like it always felt. It still felt like they belonged there in that very moment, like they shouldn't be anywhere else but here...right now.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Santana.

"Sure..."

"When Rachel told me that Quinn was in a car accident my thoughts immediately raced towards you. Of course I was concerned and worried for Quinn but I couldn't help but feel worried sick about you. I thought, is Brittany okay?! She's going to need someone there for her, she's going to want someone there by her side...I think that's what made me get in my car and start driving".

"Well I'm glad you did..."

"Me too..."

They both smiled at each other. Santana reached out her hand to grab Brittany's just as Brittany stood up.

"Well I think I'm going to head back to the hospital. I won't be gone for long, I'm just bringing over a few things for Quinn then I'll head back and catch some z's".

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine. Just get some sleep and we can both go visit Quinn in the morning".

"Okay..."

"Make yourself at home".

Brittany headed upstairs to pack some things for Quinn. Santana sat on the couch staring off into space. What was she doing?! She was falling back into the same old pattern she had around Brittany years ago, when they were still together. She had butterflies in her stomach every time she saw her. When she slept, all she could do was dream about her. Michelle...what about Michelle? She needed to focus on Michelle because that's who she loved now, that's who she was with now. There was no use though, the same old tall blonde, blue eyed girl kept creeping back into her thoughts. Maybe sticking around for another week was a bad idea...maybe she should just go back to the hospital with Brittany now and get in her car to drive back to New York. NO! She had to stay, she had to be there for Quinn. Santana came out of the daze as she heard footsteps coming back down the staircase. Brittany popped her head into the living room.

"I'll be back in an hour tops".

"Okay..."

"If you're sleeping by the time I get back then I'll wake you in the morning".

"Yeah I'm probably going to hit the hay".

"Alright well goodnight!"

Brittany headed for the door.

"Wait!..." yelled Santana.

Brittany turned around as Santana approached her. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany tightly then let go.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know? It just felt right..."

Brittany smiled as she opened the door and walked towards her car in the driveway. Santana waved as Brittany drove off. She closed and locked the door behind her, heading upstairs to her bedroom. She changed for bed and brushed her teeth. On her way back to the guest room she stared across the hallway to Brittany's room. She wanted to curl up in Brit's bed next to her so bad but it just wasn't possible. She turned away and went into the guest room, collapsing on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and just before her eyes closed she whispered to herself, "This could've been us...".


	7. Chapter 7: The Phone Call

Santana laid fast asleep in the guest room. She had been sleeping pretty much ever since Brittany left the house. When Brittany got home an hour later she went to check on her and saw that she was peacefully sleeping so made her way to her own bed. They were both so conflicted in their feelings. Brittany knew Santana had a new girlfriend and she didn't want to be the one to mess that up and Santana knew she loved Michelle but she always loved Brittany. What were they to do?

Santana turned over in the guest bed and reached for her phone that was vibrating. Without even looking at who was calling she answered the phone.

"Hello?..." she answered with a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry babe, are you sleeping?"

"Michelle?"

"Mmmhmm...how's everything going? How's Quinn? Did she wake up?"

"Yeah everything's going good. She woke up yesterday...sorry I never called I was so tired I just passed out".

"It's okay, are you still at the hospital?"

Santana paused for a minute. Why did she feel so guilty that she stayed at Brittany and Quinn's? She wasn't sure if she should tell her or not.

"Honey?..."

"Um yeah sorry! No actually, Brittany took me back to her and Quinn's place and I just crashed in the guest room".

"Well that's nice of her".

PHEW!

"Yeah, we watched a DVD of our Glee Club back in high school. It brought back so many memories".

"I bet".

"So is there another reason you called or are you just checking up on me again?"

"Just checking up...I miss you".

"...I miss you too".

"How's work been?"

Shit! Santana completely forgot to tell her she took time off. She decided to avoid this one as much as possible.

"It's been good, busy...but definitely good".

"That's good, so you headed back to the hospital today?"

Michelle was asking too many questions and it was beginning to worry Santana.

"Yeah, I should actually probably let you go because I need to get ready".

"Oh okay...yeah I should probably be getting to this workshop shortly".

Santana decided to ask a question herself, just so she thought she was interested.

"What workshop is that?"

"They're doing a team building workshop for our office today".

"Ooo teamwork is fun".

Michelle giggled on the other line.

"Well I'll let you go then babe".

"Okay...I'll text you and let you know how Quinn is today".

"Perfect! Have a good day babe".

"You too!"

"I love you".

"Love you too".

And with that Santana hung up the phone and relaxed back into the bed. Why was she asking so many questions? Was she just genuinely interested in knowing? Or was she concerned of her whereabouts? (specifically that I'm staying in my ex's home). She looked over at the time which read, ten thirty. She rose out of bed and made her way out of the guest room. She could hear Brittany downstairs in the kitchen. Making her way down to the kitchen she smelt something amazing. Brittany looked up as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine! Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I did thanks! What is that amazing smell?"

"I'm making blueberry and chocolate chip muffins".

Santana looked at Brittany with wide eyes. She loved blueberry muffins. Santana loved that Brittany knew everything about her but at the same time hated it. How was she supposed to not fall madly and deeply in love with her again? There was always love there but it was beginning to grow strong again and Santana didn't know what to do about it.

"Your phone was vibrating last night when I came in to check on you".

"You came in to check on me?"

"Yeah...just to make sure you were comfortable but I soon found out you were".

"Yeah! That bed is amazing".

"So who was calling you?"

"Oh...no one. It was probably just a colleague asking how I was doing".

"Fair enough".

Santana lied about who was on the phone. She didn't want to mention Michelle because she knew Brittany would start asking questions and she had enough of the question asking. She wanted to put Michelle aside for a minute and focus on her friends. She hadn't seem them in years and it was about time she had some quality time with them. Besides, there was always that selfishness in the back of her mind. She would get to spend more time with Brittany, and that was fine with her.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Santana.

"Well I thought we could go see Quinn and then maybe go downtown to see a movie or get dinner".

"Sounds great!"

Brittany pulled the muffins out of the oven and a gust of even more potent air hit Santana's nose.

"Those smell amazing".

"Well they have to cool down so why don't you go get ready for the hospital visit and I'll see you down here in a bit?"

"I'll be back shortly..."

Santana skipped off upstairs to get ready. She had a long day ahead of her and she couldn't wait to get it started.


	8. Chapter 8: Platonic Or Romantic?

The girls had a lovely visit with their friend Quinn who was told she only had one more week in the hospital then she would be able to go back home. Brittany was more than excited about that news which put a smile on Santana's face. She knew how much Quinn meant to her and for her to be heading home from the hospital in a week, that was amazing news. Brittany drove quickly down the roads, what was she in a hurry for? They had all the time in the world but for some reason she wanted to get to their destination faster.

"Slow down" said Santana.

"I'm just really excited to take you here".

"Where are we going by the way?"

"You'll see" smiled Brittany.

They turned down a narrow dirt road. Brittany started slowing down at this point as Santana stared out the window looking confused.

"Why are we headed into the back roads?" Santana giggled with nerves.

"I've got something to show you".

"You're scaring me..."

Just as those words came out of Santana's mouth, they hit a dead end in the road. Brittany stopped the car and climbed out, leaving Santana sitting in her seat wondering. Brittany opened up the trunk and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. She approached Santana's door and opened it.

"Are you coming or what?" Brittany said holding out her hand.

Santana reluctantly grabbed Brittany's hand and was soon being lead through a gravel path in the woods.

"It's going to get dark soon you know..." said Santana.

"And?"

"And we're in the woods...seriously where are you taking me?"

Brittany ignored Santana's words and continued to drag her deeper and deeper. They turned around a corner and in the near distance Santana could see a body of water. Brittany smiled and lead her the rest of the way. She placed the blanket down on the ground close to the water.

"Sit..."

Santana sat down next to Brittany, staring out at the water.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Isn't it pretty? Quinn and I found this place by mistake and we still come here every once in a while".

"It's beautiful".

Just north of the city was a man-made lake Brittany and Quinn had found by taking a wrong turn. Santana sat there, taking it all in. She hadn't seen anything like it. The lake was surrounded by trees and the sky above them, clear. Brittany pulled out two wine glasses and poured them each a glass.

"Should you be drinking? Aren't you driving?"

"One glass won't hurt".

They clinked glasses to Quinn's recovery and took a sip of their wine. Brittany had brought along cheese and crackers and grapes to peck at before she pulled out the main course...cold pizza.

"I know it's not very extravagant but it's the thought that counts right?"

"I think it's wonderful Brit" Santana replied, smiling from ear to ear.

They sat there, sipping on their wine and chatting away like they would in the past. It was one of the most perfect nights either of them had in a while.

"I haven't had a night like this in so long" said Santana.

"What about Michelle? You haven't had any romantic evenings lately?"

"Well she's been away for so long but even when she's around it's hard to find time for each other when all you do is work".

"You two don't make much time for each other?"

"We try to but it's hard. It's not so much my job but her job takes up a lot of time".

"Do you love her?"

Santana paused for a minute. Why was Brittany asking her this question? You should never ask someone if they love someone else especially if that someone was once the love of your life.

"Santana?..."

She snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah sorry...of course I love her..."

"But?"

"But what?"

"You seem distant when you say those words".

"What words?"

"The I love her words..."

"...look it's hard. I love her but there will always be that thought in the back of my mind".

"What thought?"

"Is love enough?"

"Well is it?"

"Only time will tell".

"Well I hope in that time you figure it out" Brittany said as she smiled.

"What about you? Why haven't you got someone wrapped around your tiny little finger?"

"I've been doing a lot of focus on me".

"And how's that going for you?"

"Well actually...I've realized that I should always put myself first. I used to put others before me and it only lead to disaster".

"Disaster how?"

"Disaster in the sense that I often got hurt".

"Who hurt you?"

"The truth?"

"Yes..."

"You".

Santana went silent for a while. Brittany knew the truthful answer would hurt her. When Santana and Brittany broke up five years ago, Brittany wanted her to fight. To show up out of the blue and whisk her back off her feet. She was trying to now but somehow Santana believed it was too late.

"When I didn't come back to you, when I took off and didn't bother fighting for us...for you. I'll admit I did it for selfish reasons. I did it because I didn't want to feel the pain I felt when you told me you didn't want to start fresh, that you wanted to part ways. I couldn't see beyond my own thoughts. All I knew was, walking away from you on that beach...it hurt me too".

Santana's words left Brittany at a loss for words herself. She had never really thought of it like that until Santana spoke those words. She wished she had come back for her but she didn't take into consideration how Santana may of felt. She was probably just as hurt by the situation as she was.

"I'm sorry" said Brittany after a moment of silence.

"And I'm sorry too" replied Santana.

They embraced in a hug that seemed to last forever, neither of them letting go because in this very moment this is where they both belonged.

"So you take me to this beautiful place for a picnic styled dinner...is this some sort of romantic gesture?" said Santana sarcastically.

Brittany blushed and turned her head away from Santana.

"Can't two people who are friends and haven't seen each other in a while, have a dinner together in a beautiful place like this?"

"Well now that you put it that way..."

They both giggled.

"You've never changed, you know that?" said Brittany.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll always be that sassy girl I met back in high school".

"And you'll always be that blonde girl who smiled back at me in the locker room on our first day at cheer practice".

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. It was the first time I ever saw your face".

"And what were your first thoughts?"

"The truth?"

"Yes..."

"I thought...I hope she knows she's the most beautiful girl in the world".

"Stop that..."

"Stop what?"

"You're making me blush".

"You asked for it".

Brittany saw a tiny smear of sauce on the corner of Santana's lip so she moved in closer to get it off.

"You've got..." said Brittany as she wiped the sauce away with the tip of a finger.

Brittany's touch sent chills over Santana's body. She hadn't felt a touch like that in years. Brittany went to move back away from her when Santana grabbed Brittany's cross-legged knee.

"What is it?" asked Brittany.

A million thoughts were running through Santana's mind but the predominant one being, she wanted to kiss her so much. She wanted their bodies to intertwine and fall back into that blanket, as they kissed the night away. She wanted to be with Brittany in all ways humanly possible but she couldn't until she spoke with Michelle. She needed to make things right by telling Michelle she still loved Brittany. Until then, she couldn't do anything with Brittany.

"Nothing...I'm just happy we're here".

"Me too".

It was starting to get dark and the stars were peaking through the skyline. The moon, a bright and shiny disco ball in front of their eyes. They sat there for another two hours until they began to get cold and decided to pack up and leave. They both couldn't stop smiling the whole car ride back to Brittany and Quinn's place. The love they had for each other could never be broken and it was time for Santana to come to terms with that.


	9. Chapter 9: I'll Be Gone But Not For Long

Santana sat in the kitchen downstairs. She had been up for two hours, a lot earlier then she normally would be. She kept thinking about last night and how special it was to her. Last night helped her realize that she needed to talk to Michelle. She needed to make things right. It was time for her to realize that she still loved Brittany and re-kindling their friendship had only brought back those feelings she had in high school. The feelings she knew were real and were meant to be. Brittany slowly made her way downstairs to the kitchen in a morning daze. She went straight to the fridge and saw Santana sitting in deep thought.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there" as she looked at the clock.

"Sorry if I frightened you".

"You're up early".

"Yeah...Michelle called me this morning".

"How is she?"

"She's coming home for the weekend".

"Oh...well that's good I guess".

"Yeah..."

"You gonna go see her?"

"I have to".

"Okay..."

"You don't seem happy".

"No, no, I'm happy. It'll be nice for you to see her, it's been so long".

"Yeah..."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah actually...I'm heading back to New York in a few hours".

"Wow...that soon huh?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to work tomorrow. I didn't exactly tell Michelle I took time off so she's probably gonna show up to the office tomorrow when she arrives".

"Makes sense".

"But I'll be back Brit, don't worry".

"What about Quinn?"

"I'm gonna go say bye on my way back".

"Do you want me to come?"

Santana paused for a while. She wanted Brittany to come but she also needed to talk to Quinn alone.

"...I think I better go on my own".

"Okay".

Brittany turned back to the fridge and opened it. She took a moment to pull the OJ from the fridge. She felt like she was saying goodbye all over again and she hated it. She grabbed the OJ and a glass and poured herself a large one.

"Brit..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm not leaving again okay?"

"Okay..."

"There's just something I have to do back home that I should've done a long time ago".

"I understand".

Brittany grabbed the glass of OJ she poured and started walking into the living room.

"You okay?" asked Santana.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Brittany soft spoken.

Just as Brittany walked by Santana grabbed her hand and turned her body to face her.

"I promise I'll be back".

Brittany lifted her pinky finger and waited for Santana to wrap hers around it. Santana did, just like she always did in the past.

"Pinky promise".

After Santana got ready and packed her bags, she headed downstairs to say bye to Brittany. She had a smile plastered across her face because even though this was goodbye, she knew in the next couple of days things were going to change. In the next couple of days, Brittany would get the surprise of a life time. Brittany waddled slowly into the foyer where Santana stood with her bags at her feet.

"Did you remember everything?"

"Clothes, check...toiletries, check...cell phone, check...tunes for the trip back, check. Looks like I remembered everything..."

Santana spread her arms apart really wide and went in for a long, tightly squeezed hug from Brittany.

"So when are you coming back to visit?"

"I'll be gone but not for long, I promise. I'll call you once I've sorted everything out".

"Okay! Text me when you get back so I know you made it okay".

"I will".

Brittany opened up the door to let Santana out. Santana picked up her bags and started out the door. Just as she reached the driveway she turned to Brittany and smiled.

"I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too".

And that was it. Santana climbed into her car and drove off into the streets of New Haven. Brittany stood in the doorway as she watched the car drive off into the distant. She was sad to see her go but something in the way Santana spoke today gave hope to Brittany that they would see each other soon...and so they would.


	10. Chapter 10: I Need Your Advice

Santana drove into the hospital parking lot at top speed. She couldn't wait to talk to Quinn about her revelation she had last night. She parked the car and quickly made her way up to Quinn's room. Without even knocking she swung open the door.

"I need to talk to you!" she said out of breath.

She didn't realize that Quinn already had a visitor in the room...Joe.

"Sorry Joe, I didn't see you there".

Both Quinn and Joe looked very confused to see Santana in such a hurry, she was usually so laid back and fashionably late.

"What's wrong?" asked Quinn.

"Nothing, I just really need to talk to you...alone".

Joe knew that was his cue so he got up to leave.

"Thanks Joe".

"I'll be down in the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm okay" said Quinn.

"I'd love a coffee if you wouldn't mind" said Santana as she smiled at him.

Joe smiled back and closed the door behind him. Santana sat on the chair next to Quinn's bed.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's at home. I told her I needed to do this on my own".

"Do what?"

"I need your advice on something".

"Okay?..."

"Just say you loved someone but things didn't work out so you move on in life. Years later you've got a new love, a new home, a job, and you just so happen to run into that person you loved ages ago...only spending time with them made you realize you still love them but so much has changed since then..."

"And not only that but you have someone new in your life..."

"Exactly".

"Where are you going with this one Santana?"

"I'm just asking, would you drop your new life for them? Or would you suck it up and realize that maybe your departure from each other was meant to be?"

"Let me guess...you still love Brittany?

"Is it that obvious?"

"Come on Santana! You don't think I remember you telling me how much you loved her back in high school? You don't think I secretly knew this day would come even though we hardly spoke in the last five years?"

"Quinn, I'm scared".

"Scared about what?"

"About a lot of things. What am I going to tell Michelle without hurting her? What if Brittany doesn't feel the same way? What happens if I let go of my entire life and end up with nothing in the future?..."

"You're thinking about this way too much hun. First of all, you'll find the right way to tell Michelle. It'll come naturally as you explain the situation. Secondly, Brittany still loves you...she always has. She isn't with anyone right now because every time she starts getting serious with someone she runs away, she compares them to you and you're the only one who she has ever loved enough to let go. And lastly my dear, you don't have to leave your whole life behind. Just think of it as a way to begin the next chapter in your life. Out with the old and in with the new doesn't mean you have to trade in your entire life for a future of happiness with the love of your life".

Santana sat beside Quinn and smiled.

"I'd never take advice from someone else. You're the best advice giver still to this day".

"I try".

They both laughed.

"I heard you two went to that man-made lake just north of here".

"How did you know?"

"Brit texted me yesterday asking me where she should take you for dinner".

"See! Best advice giver I know".

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Nope...I'm on my way back to New York".

"Michelle?"

"Yeah...she's gonna be here for the weekend so I think it's time for me to do something I should have a lot time ago".

"And what's that?"

"I need to let her know...it's over between us".

"You're breaking up with her?"

"I love Brittany, Quinn. I love her more than anyone in this whole world and I made the mistake of not fighting for our love once and I can't let it happen again".

"When are you coming back?"

"I need to sort a few things out in New York so I'll keep you posted".

"I swear to God Santana, if you're lying to me right now and you leave and never come back for her...I will hunt you down and kill you".

"Trust me...I'm coming back. But this stays between us! When I call you and let you know when I'm coming back, don't tell Brittany! I want it to be a surprise".

"Alright! Alright! I believe you".

"Okay I've got to get a move on. I'm gonna hit prime-time traffic soon if I don't go".

"Please text me when you get in".

"I will".

Santana leans over Quinn's bed and kisses her on the forehead. Quinn takes whatever strength she has and kisses her back on the cheek. Santana starts walking to the door but Quinn stops her.

"Santana..."

"Yes..."

"Remember she loves you just as much as you love her".

Santana smiled and a tear came running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and waved to Quinn.

"Bye Quinn...I'll call you!"

"Bye honey!"

Santana opened the door and closed it behind her. Before she continued to walk to her car, she took a deep breath and shook out all the nerves. This was it...she was headed back to New York, back to her job, back to Michelle, only it wouldn't be for long. She had a plan up her sleeve and as much as it hurt her thinking about saying goodbye to Michelle, she knew Brittany was the one she belonged to.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Her, It Always Has Been

It was Santana's lunch break and so she sat in her usual nook outside in the courtyard. Michelle had called the office not long ago when Santana was with another call. She left a message saying she was heading to the apartment instead of meeting her at the office and that she would see her when she got home. Santana often came to this nook in the courtyard to do her thinking. She was best when left in complete silence because she has always been easily distracted. She sat there doing a play by play of every situation that could happen when she was to tell Michelle things were over between them. Just as she was going through what seemed like the worst case scenario in her head, Michelle popped up in front of her. Santana whipped her headphones out of her ears and stood up to give Michelle a hug.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were going straight to the apartment..."

"I thought I'd surprise you, the office told me I could find you down here".

"Yeah, it's my little nook. It's where I come to do my thinking".

"What are you thinking about?"

"...nothing really specific. I'm happy to see you".

She went in for another awkward hug but she could tell something was wrong. She felt Michelle being distant which made her think she knew what was going on.

"So I heard from the office that you have been off for a few days..."

"Michelle...I can explain".

"Explain what?"

"When Quinn went into a coma I freaked out. Brittany was so sad and I didn't want to leave her, she needed someone there with her".

"So you lied to me about it?"

"I didn't exactly lie".

"Santana, you told me work was busy when I talked to you on the phone not long ago. Meanwhile you were living it up in New Haven with your ex-girlfriend from high school".

"She's just a friend Michelle".

"Is she?! Last time I checked you stopped talking to her because she broke your heart".

"Exactly. That doesn't mean I'd abandon her when another best friend of ours got into a car accident".

"How's Quinn now?"

"She's awake but you knew that already, she gets out of the hospital soon".

"Why didn't you come home and back to work when you found out she was going to be okay?"

"Because they're my friends and I wanted to be sure they were both alright before I left".

"So while Quinn laid there in a hospital bed recovering, what were you doing?"

"I was there most of the time".

"And the other times?"

"Brittany let me stay at their place".

"Oh I see...did she let you sleep in her bed too?!"

"Oh come on Michelle! You really think I would do that?! Go behind your back and shack up with my ex...I slept in the guest room if you must know and never once did we sleep together".

"I bet it took every ounce of your morality to keep your hands off her. You don't think I know...you love her Santana! You always have! I'm just someone you decided to use in order to try and get over her. And I'm the stupid one who fell for your charming ways".

"That's not true!"

"Which part? The part where I call myself stupid? Or the part where I said you love her and always have?"

Santana went completely silent. She may not have run through this scenario in her head but it was happening right now. Not exactly how she expected to spend the last twenty minutes of her lunch hour.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Santana.

"Why not now? It'd make it a lot easier for me if we just did this now".

"Because this isn't how I pictured it".

"Pictured what?...are you breaking up with me?!"

"Michelle...please..."

"You're totally breaking up with me!"

"Go home and I'll see you there".

"Home?! That's not home to me anymore!"

"Stop! You're acting like a child!"

"A child?! I thought that was you...running back into the arms of your high school sweetheart. The same exact person you said tore out your heart and spat on it! The same exact person you said you never wanted to see again. Looks like someone got reeled back in. Was it her sad puppy dog face when she thought Quinn might die? Or was it when her hand grazed against yours as you walked by her, sending sparks all over your body? God Santana! You must think I'm stupid...you've got it written all over your face. Something happened in New Haven but you're not telling me".

"Nothing happened!"

"Don't play dumb...you kissed her didn't you?"

Santana ignored Michelle's jealous rage and kept looking down at the sidewalk. This isn't how she wanted things to end, not like this.

"...didn't you?! Just stop lying! You did!"

"We didn't kiss! We didn't share I love you's! We didn't do anything! We just talked about the past and that's it! You don't have to believe me but I'm telling the truth. You know you've made this so much easier for me Michelle".

"Made what easier?"

"Letting you go..."

"So you are breaking up with me! I knew it!"

"I can't walk around like this anymore. I can't pretend like everything is okay between us because it's not. I've been hiding all these emotions from you because I didn't want to do it over the phone. I can't sit back and pretend like you being in London for another six months is making me happy at all because it's not! And yes going to New Haven made me realize that I still have feelings for Brittany but I would never act upon those feelings when I knew you and I were still together. I love you Michelle but I don't love you more than her. She may have broken my heart but I did the same to her. I could've fought for her love but instead I backed away, I moved on...I pretended like I didn't want her back. Being in New Haven with her made me realize I can't do that again. I can't run away from her because it'll be the biggest mistake of my life".

"Wow...you love me but not as much as you love her huh? That has to be the single most hurtful thing anyone could say".

"I'm sorry Michelle, I really am. But if we're being honest, it's her...it always has been".

Michelle sat down out of complete exhaustion. She had just been dumped by the prettiest girl in the world but she couldn't even be mad. She knew how much Brittany meant to Santana so she had nothing left to fight back with. She sat there in silence as Santana watched her begin to cry. Santana didn't know if it was appropriate timing to be placing an apologetic hand rub on her shoulder but she did it anyways, sending Michelle into a full upright standing position.

"You love her that much huh?"

"I love her more than anyone in this miserable stinkin' world".

Michelle lifted her head to meet eyes with Santana. She gave her a slight smirk before saying the last words she'd ever speak to Santana again.

"Make her happy".

"I will, I promise".

Michelle turned her back to Santana and walked away in tears. Santana sat in the courtyard, staring at the ground with such hurt. She didn't think it would be that hard to say goodbye to someone she had been with for just over two years. She wanted to smile so badly because she knew she could now explore those re-kindled feelings with Brittany but she couldn't. All she could think about was how much she hurt Michelle. Love truly stinks sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Beginning

It had been a week since Santana left New Haven for New York, a whole week and still no word from Santana. Brittany was beginning to think she had lost her again. What if seeing Michelle brought her back to reality? Made her realize that her and Brittany were the past, and that Michelle and her job in New York were the future. These thoughts ran through Brittany's head as she sat next to Quinn in their living room. Quinn had been released from the hospital two days after Santana left. She still couldn't do much other then sitting on the couch and watching TV but it was better then being propped up in a hospital bed. Quinn looked over and saw the lost look in Brittany's eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah I'm fine".

"You look lost".

"I'm just confused".

"Confused how?"

"I'm just confused as to how Santana took off in such a hurry without explaining her intentions of going back to New York. I mean, I knew she had to go back eventually but it seemed so sudden. I thought we were having a good time".

"She'll be back, don't worry".

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then I will hunt her down and kill her".

Brittany let out a tiny smirk at that comment which made Quinn smile. Quinn was so protective of Brittany. She was like a sister to her and the last time Santana left and didn't keep in touch for five years, she was so angry with her. Quinn wanted the best for both of them and she knew that was going to be with each other.

Back in New York, Santana was sitting in an empty apartment except for a few things here and there, procrastinating on finishing her packing. Michelle had just taken the rest of her things out of the apartment and Santana was pretty upset. She couldn't wait to get back to New Haven and share the news with Brittany and Quinn but she also couldn't help but be saddened by it all. She was with Michelle for just over two years and of course she had feelings for her but they weren't strong enough to defeat those she had for Brittany. Since her break up with Michelle, Santana had found a job at a law firm in New Haven, which she accepted in a heart beat. She wasn't sure where she was going to live but she was sure she could find an apartment somewhere when she got there. She was supposed to be leaving the apartment in a half hour so she could drive out to New Haven in time for dinner. She planned on surprising both of them at their home, hoping that Quinn got out of the hospital like she had been told she would. She stood up off of the milk crate she was sitting on and finished packing the rest of her things. As she headed out the door, she took another look back at the empty apartment and smiled. There were so many memories in there but it was now time to leave them behind. She closed the door behind her and locked it with the key for the very last time.

The drive to New Haven seemed like forever. She wasn't even sure what she would say when she got to Brittany and Quinn's place. _Hey so I got a job in New Haven, Michelle and I broke up, and I have nowhere to live_. That sounded so pathetic. She knew once she saw Brittany, she could know what to say. She pulled into their driveway and saw Brittany's car parked so she knew someone was home. Santana sat in her car for another ten minutes before she gathered up the courage to approach the door. She hesitated then rang the door bell.

"Who the hell could that be?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know...answer it!" replied Quinn.

Brittany walked to the door and opened it. Santana stood there with an overnight bag in hand and a giant smile plastered across her face.

"Santana!"

They embraced then Brittany let her in. Santana went straight to the living room where she knew Quinn was probably cooped up and sure enough she was.

"We thought you weren't coming back" said Quinn.

"I promised...hell I pinky promised!"

"Do you want anything to drink? Something to eat?" asked Brittany.

"No I'm okay...I would however like you to sit down so I can tell you something".

"Okay..."

Brittany and Quinn sat eagerly near Santana. They were so curious as to why she just showed up out of the blue without calling.

"So I thought I'd surprise you two instead of calling and telling you I was coming..."

Before she could continue, Brittany interrupted her.

"How long you in town for?" she asked.

"Well here's the thing...I saw Michelle..."

This time Quinn piped in.

"And?"

Santana giggled.

"Can I finish my story here please?"

They all laughed and Santana continued.

"She surprised me at the office on my first day back to work. She found out that I took time off which triggered a very unhappy side of her".

"Is everything okay now though?" asked Quinn.

Santana went silent for a minute. She didn't know how to tell the story without breaking into tears.

"No...we broke up".

"Oh honey...I'm so sorry to hear that".

Brittany sat across from Santana in shock. She didn't expect her to say those words. She automatically had a saddened look sweep across her face. Santana noticed this.

"What's wrong Brit?"

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"Nothing's your fault silly! We got into a pretty heated argument and in the end I told her things were over between us".

"But I thought you loved her..."

"I do...I did...it's just something was standing in the way of our happiness and I needed to take another look at that something to realize she wasn't what I needed".

There was a brief moment of silence before Quinn spoke again.

"So what are you doing here? Even better back to this...how long you in town for?"

"...for good".

"What do you mean for good?" asked Brittany curiously.

"I mean I got a job offer at a local law firm downtown and I'm here for good".

"Where are you living?!"

"That's the thing...I don't mean to impose but..."

Before Santana could speak Quinn spoke for her.

"Of course you can! The guest room is yours!"

"Just until I get back on my feet, that would be amazing".

"Forget that! You're moving in!" said Quinn with excitement.

Brittany still sat across from Santana with a very confused look on her face. What happened back in New York that made Santana break up with Michelle? She seemed so happy with her until they started spending time with her. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Can we talk upstairs?" asked Brittany.

"Of course!" replied Santana as she gave Quinn the arched eyebrow of confusion.

Quinn winked at Santana and let the two go upstairs to talk. They climbed the stairs in silence as Brittany led Santana to her room. They sat down on Brittany's bed.

"I'm confused..." said Brittany.

"Confused about what?"

"You left a week ago and the day after you leave you end up breaking up with Michelle but don't bother to call me or Quinn and let us know how you were doing?"

"I needed some time Brit".

"Why did you two break up?"

"I couldn't stand continuing to try and love someone when she was miles away from me. I couldn't just sit back and pretend everything was okay between her and I because it wasn't".

"You seemed fine when we would talk about her".

"Yeah well I realized things weren't working so I ended it...for her sake. I couldn't just let her continue to think we were okay because we weren't".

"What was in your way Santana?"

"What do you mean?"

"Downstairs...you said there was something in your way that you needed to take another look at to realize you didn't need her, what was in your way?"

Santana went silent. She didn't know how Brittany would react if she told her it was her love for her that stood in the way. Was it too soon to just come out and say it? Or was this perfect timing.

"Nothing, it was just a figure of speech".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Brit" said Santana as she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think it's really funny how you are prying at me about this break-up...like it had something to do with you".

"Well did it?"

"No..."

"Not at all?"

"...you were mentioned in the conversation but it wasn't why I broke up with her".

"What did you say about me?"

"She was jealous that I took time off to be in New Haven. She was pissed that I spent time with you because she knows how much I care about you, she knows about our past. I was just defending your honor by telling her that nothing happened between you and I when I was here and that..."

"And that what?..."

"And that seeing you made me realize that there was still feelings there for you, feelings I wasn't sure meant anything but I wanted to explore them".

"You still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know Brit! I don't know what they are but I'm here in New Haven to find out".

A giant smile swept across Brittany's face. Those were the exact words she wanted to hear from Santana for the last week. She didn't know if she was feeling them too but Santana had just confirmed she was. Santana smiled back at Brittany and then Brittany went in for a hug. They held each other close for minutes, neither of them wanting to let go.

"So what does this mean?" asked Brittany.

"It means I'm here to explore what those feelings mean. I'm here to take things slow and see if what we had in the past can be re-built again...what do you say?"

"I say I'm willing to try".

They both headed back downstairs to join Quinn in the living room. They smiled and couldn't stop which only proved to Quinn that everything was going to be alright. Cuddling all together, they turned on a movie and watched until they all fell asleep. It was a new beginning of a new chapter in all of their lives and they all seemed eager to start.


	13. Chapter 13: Date Night

It had been a week since Santana moved in with Brittany and Quinn and since she had started her new job in New Haven. Not too much surprise, Santana was the happiest she had been in a while. Her friendship with both Brittany and Quinn had re-built into their old ways and the feelings for Brittany were definitely still there. She was finally ready to test the waters with her feelings, so she asked Joe to take Quinn out for the night. She planned an entire night for Brittany that she hopefully would never forget, but first she decided to be traditional and ask Brittany if she cared to join her in the evening she had planned.

Brittany sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast when Santana walked in with a giant smile on her face.

"Good morning sunshine! You look awfully happy today" said Brittany.

"I am!"

"What makes you so happy?"

"Well I'm exactly where I want to be, surrounded by exactly who I want to be surrounded by...and that's what makes me happy".

Brittany smiled and continued to eat. Santana grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat across from Brittany at the table. She kept staring at her, watching her eat, this caught Brittany's attention.

"Okay your lurking...what's going on?"

"Brit, remember how I told you last week when I got here that I wanted to explore those feelings and see if they were still there?"

"Yeah..."

"Well so far so good..."

"Okay..."

"And I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to..."

"Of course I would!" interrupted Brittany.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask".

"Sure I do!...you were going to ask if I wanted to go out on a date, right?"

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled, followed by a giggle. How did she know her so well? And what took her so long to ask her? Brittany sure did have a way in leaving Santana speechless.

"I forgot how well you know me".

"So what are we doing on this date you have obviously planned?"

"How do you know it's planned?"

"Quinn told me you asked Joe to take her out tonight. She said it was because you've been dying for her to actually go out somewhere with him but I knew it was something else".

"You can't trust that girl with anything...well I was thinking we could stay in tonight".

"That's all your giving me? No other hints?"

"It's a surprise".

"Fine! But it better be good".

A couple of hours later, Santana made Brittany run out and get a few things so she could set up the place. Downstairs in the basement was Brittany's dance studio where she taught classes every Wednesday night to the kids in the neighbourhood, but tonight it was going to be turned into a winter wonderland. Santana had a distinct memory in mind of a time when her and Brittany went on an outdoor skating date. Santana couldn't skate but Brittany helped her along the way. After they skated, they spent hours playing around in the snow and it was all topped off with a hot coco near the fireplace in the Lima Bean. Santana never forgot that date because it was her favourite and it was what she was going to try and re-create tonight (minus the skating). She had went to a party store downtown and found a bunch of white fluffy stuff that looked like snow, which she placed around the ground downstairs. She also found a glittery less thick white material to place around the fluffy stuff (she wanted something to make snow angels in). She hung snowflakes on strings all around the room and then placed candles around the edges of the room to give off the sparkle. It was perfect.

Brittany finally made it home, groceries in hand, as Santana was climbing the basement stairs to the kitchen.

"What were you doing down there?" asked Brittany.

"I was looking for something I put down there but I couldn't find it...oh well".

"Hmm..."

"Need help unloading?"

Brittany and Santana unloaded the groceries into the kitchen. Santana made sure she left the hot coco mix out because she knew they'd need it later.

"Go get ready" said Santana.

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you feel like wearing".

And with that Brittany went upstairs and got ready, Santana followed shortly after. When the clock struck seven thirty, Santana walked across the hall from her room to Brittany's and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your seven thirty appointment".

Brittany slowly walked to the door, opening it just a crack and peering out at Santana. She was dressed in a tight red sweater dress with black leggings on. Red was always the best colour on her. It made her look super sexy and super confident.

"You look amazing Santana" said Brittany practically speechless.

As the door opened fully revealing Brittany, Santana's jaw dropped. She was wearing a skin tight black dress, her blonde locks waving down past her shoulders, and her lips red like an apple. It had been a while since Santana had seen her like this. She had never seen such a beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Brittany..."

"What?..."

"You look absolutely gorgeous".

Brittany blushed and turned her head away from Santana to let out a tiny smirk. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her down the stairs and through the kitchen. She continued to lead her downstairs into the basement.

"I knew something was going on when I saw you coming upstairs from the basement. What's going-".

Brittany was stopped head in her tracks as she saw all the fake snow, the snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, and the candles spread around the room.

"Santana! It's beautiful!"

"Remember that one time when you made me go skating with you? I had told you for weeks that I didn't know how to skate but you refused to give up. You helped me along the way and it turns out I'm not that bad of a skater anymore. I wish more than anything we could be skating right now but I settled for a fake winter wonderland. I thought we could make fake snow angels, have a fake snowball fight maybe?...dance beneath these corny fake snowflakes..."

Santana turned to look at Brittany who had a single tear fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong Brit?!"

"Nothing...nothing's wrong at all. I'm just so happy and nostalgic, thinking of those times".

They both smiled. Santana was the first to grab some of the white fluff and roll it into a ball. She aimed and fired it at Brittany who ducked out of the way.

"Not so fast!" Brittany yelled as she grabbed a fake snowball and chucked it at Santana.

They played around in the fake snow for what seemed like over an hour. They laughed so hard, they were crying but it was the best feeling either of them had in a while. As the snowball fight came to a slow stop, Santana went over to the speakers and clicked on a song. The song playing was _Songbird _a song Santana had sung for Brittany back at McKinley. She walked over to Brittany and grabbed her hand. They held each other and danced around the room as Santana softly sung the words to Brittany.

"It's perfect".

"Brit..."

"Yes..."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now".

Brittany looked Santana in the eyes and smiled.

"Neither would I".

As the song ended, Brittany started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Santana.

"This..."

Brittany wrapped her leg around Santana, tripping her to a fall on the ground. Brittany made sure to catch her fall so she didn't quite hurt herself.

"What was that for?!"

Santana grabbed Brittany's arms and tugged her to the ground with her. Brittany fell on top of Santana which in turn flipped them over on their sides so they were facing each other. The room went silent for a minute, except for their breathing. Santana placed a piece of hair dangling over the corner of Brittany's eye behind her ear.

"You know Brit...you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world".

Brittany smiled and caressed Santana's cheek with her hand.

"I am so happy right now" said Brittany.

"Me too" agreed Santana.

They both laid on their backs and began to make snow angels. At one point their hands grazed together and Santana took Brittany's hand into hers. She got up and lifted Brittany with her. She led her upstairs into the kitchen and sat her down while she made the hot coco.

"We don't have any logs left" said Brittany.

"What?..." asked Santana in confusion.

"Well you are mimicking our skating date right?"

"Yes..."

"Then this is the part where we drink the hot coco by the fire?...we ran out of logs".

"Ohhhh...no I went out last night and bought some".

Brittany smiled as Santana finished making the hot coco. They each grabbed their cup and went into the living room. There was a blanket laid out for them by the fire and the log was ready to go. Brittany sat down on the blanket and Santana lit the fire. She joined Brittany on the blanket.

"I'd like to make a toast..." began Brittany.

They raised their mugs to each other and smiled.

"A toast to a new beginning...a toast to our future..."

They clinked mugs together and drank their warm beverages. Santana drank hers a little too fast and burnt her tongue.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain.

"Burnt your tongue?"

"Yeah..."

Brittany took Santana's hand into hers and smiled.

"Do you remember what we talked about on that date?" asked Brittany.

"When? At the skating rink or Lima Bean?" replied Santana.

"At Lima Bean".

"Nope..."

"We told each other our deepest darkest secrets".

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm...I remember yours like you told me yesterday".

"What was it?"

"That you were scared I'd leave you. You told me that I was the best thing that ever happened in your life and that the only thing you were scared of was me leaving".

"...and I was the one that ended up leaving you".

Santana lowered her head in shame. She had never felt so happy but sad in her entire life. She was here with the person she loved most in this world but she couldn't believe she ever left in the first place.

"Santana...it's fine. Chin up sweetie!"

Santana raised her head slowly to meet eyes with Brittany.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again" she said.

"Good" said Brittany with a smile.

Right in that moment Santana felt a warmth come over her body. She hadn't felt this way in so very long and it felt like the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. They stared at each other with such passion when finally Brittany spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can..."

"Did you ever think of me even when you were with Michelle?"

"Everyday...not a day went by where I didn't wonder if you were okay or what you were doing".

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Mmmhmm".

"May I kiss you Santana Lopez?"

Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss Brittany. Their lips locked in passionately as they grabbed the back of each other's necks. The fireworks that went off in both of their heads were enough to light up the whole sky. They were both where they needed to be, intertwined within each other's arms. They stayed there for the rest of the night, curled up, lying next to each other. Date night was a huge success.


	14. Chapter 14: Spontaenous

It seemed like it had been date night every night for the past week and a half with Brittany and Santana. Restaurants, bars, movie nights, and much more, but it was starting to get too routine. Santana would come home from work and they would go out. Brittany would finish teaching a dance class and they would go out. Brittany wanted to plan something special for Santana, just like she had done with the winter wonderland for her. What about a weekend away? But where?...Vegas! It's perfect! They can have all the fun they want but can still relax in the hotel and have some alone time. That's exactly what Brittany was looking for...alone time.

Santana sat in the living room watching re-reuns of _Friends_. It was Thursday night and she had tomorrow off and the entire weekend. Brittany strolled into the living room and sat next to her.

"Hey babe" said Santana.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching _Friends..._care to join?"

"I have a better idea".

"What's that?"

"Let's go to Vegas!"

Santana laughed and turned her head back to watch the TV.

"...I'm not kidding".

"Brit...when do you expect me to get time off? I just got the job".

"You're off this weekend starting tomorrow, are you not?"

"Yeah but it's eight o'clock on Thursday night, you wanna just hop online and book a trip for tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Santana...we go out every night and sure it's a lot of fun but I'm starting to get sick of the same old atmosphere. Tell me you're not sick of going downtown to dinner or a movie?"

"Well it is getting pretty routine".

"Exactly".

"And I could do with a little down time somewhere else".

"So is that a yes?"

Santana umm'd and ahh'd for a while then nodded her head. Brittany smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. She picked up her laptop and sure enough about an hour later they had a trip to Vegas booked for the next day. They immediately went upstairs and packed their bags and went to sleep. Their flight departed at seven in the morning so they had an early morning ahead of them. The sleep felt like nothing and next thing they knew they were on a plane and touching down in Vegas less then twenty four hours later.

"I can't believe we did this" said Santana.

"Neither can I but I can't say I've ever been this excited about a trip in my entire life" replied Brittany.

They arrived at the hotel, dropped off their bags, and immediately hit the strip. Drinks at this bar, drinks at that bar, slots at this casino, slots at that casino. They spent the entire day having fun only this time they were somewhere new. All this spontaneity gave both of them such a rush. Brittany sat a slot in the casino below their hotel when Santana came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me upstairs in twenty minutes".

"But wait..."

Brittany turned around and saw Santana slowly walking away with her finger against her lips.

"Shhh..." Santana whispered vaguely across the casino.

Santana quickly darted off upstairs to change. She had snuck into a store earlier and bought some sexy lingerie to wear for her sexy girlfriend later that night. She changed into the lingerie which consisted of red and black panties and an incredible bra that made her breasts look amazing. She turned off all the lights and lit candles around the room then laid on the bed and waited for Brittany to come in. She heard the door unlock and in walked Brittany, she spoke up before she could see Santana lying on the bed.

"Santana...what's-"

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks as her jaw dropped.

"Ummm..."

"Do you like it?"

"I..I don't know what to..ummm..."

"Shhh...come here".

Brittany slowly walked over to the bed and the second she got close enough, Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of the bed next to her. Brittany stared into her girlfriend's eyes with such passion.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, you know that?"

"No you are..."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and pulled her in close. Her lips just grazing Brit's as she let out a stalled exhale causing Brittany to shutter.

"I love you" said Brittany.

"I love you too".

Brittany pushed Santana down on her back and straddled her waist. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's waist then up the back of her shirt, pulling the shirt over Brittany's head and whipping it across the hotel room onto the floor. Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana's neck as she did so, Santana unclipped the back of Brittany's bra and as Brittany straightened up her bra slowly fell off. The sight of her hard nipples sent Santana over the roof so she playfully flipped Brittany on to her back.

"Ooo getting a little rough huh?" whispered Brittany.

That comment sent a smirk straight to Santana's face and she slowly leaned forward for a kiss. They locked lips tightly but slowly loosened up to let each other's tongues massage one another's. Santana moved her lips down Brittany's body, starting from the neck down to the bottom on her torso. She looked up at Brittany who was staring at her with fiery eyes. Eyes she hadn't seen in years. She slowly undid the button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly as well. She then whipped the jeans off in a passionate hurry and smiled.

"Now it's your turn" said Brittany.

Santana slowly got off Brittany and laid on her back, as Brittany climbed on top of her. She sat up so Brittany was straddling her body even closer. Brittany kissed her neck, sending chills down Santana's spine as she unclipped her bra. Their naked torso's now pressed against each other. Their skin so warm. Rolling around, together intertwined as they made out passionately and ravenously.

"I want you" whispered Santana in her ear.

This sent Brittany over the top as she slid her body down Santana's and slowly pulled away the sexy panties away from Santana's body. She threw them on the floor and grabbed Santana's legs, playfully yanking her towards the edge of the bed. She kissed her from her knee up to her inner thigh then slid her tongue between her legs, Santana letting out a moan as Brittany slowly played with the one spot she knew would send Santana over the edge. She started off slow then would work her tongue a little faster. Santana gripped the sheets with her fists as she climaxed, letting out a scream. Brittany let out a devilish giggle and smiled at Santana.

"You were always so good at that" said an out of breath Santana.

"You make me want to be good at that" replied Brittany.

Brittany came back up to the top of the bed and laid beside Santana as she caught her breath. Once she had, Santana slid her body down and grabbed Brittany's breasts. She straddled her and began to nibble and suck at her nipples. Brittany laid there, breathing heavily, occasionally letting out a tiny moan. Santana sat up a bit and let her hand slip underneath Brittany's panties. Her fingers beginning to play underneath. Again...she'd start off slow and work them a little faster. Brittany leaned her head back with pleasure as she became more and more wet. Taking her last deep breath before climax, she let out a loud moan she knew would disturb the neighbours if it wasn't so early in the night. Santana whipped her right leg back around and laid flat on her back next to Brittany. They both let out a huge exhale and laughed.

"That was amazing" said Brittany.

"You're telling me" replied Santana.

They turned on their sides and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Brit".

"For what?"

"For taking me here...convincing me that we needed a vacation, even if it's just for a weekend".

"Babe...I love you so much and I wouldn't have it any other way".

They smiled at each other and gave each other a kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other, they laid there until they fell asleep. Spontaneity sure does make these two love birds happy.


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Sadness

**SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE...HAVEN'T BEEN ONLINE MUCH! BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENOJOY :)**

After their amazing weekend in Vegas, it was back to reality for both of the girls. Brittany sat in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello..." she answered.

"Brittany..." said the strange woman with an accent on the line.

" is that you?"

"Is Santana there?"

"Hold on let me get her..."

Brittany took the phone to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up for Santana.

"Babe!..."

"Yeah honey..."

"Your mom's on the phone!..."

Santana came running down to the bottom of the stairs and politely snatched the phone out of Brittany's hand, bringing it into the living room to talk.

"Mama?..."

"Mija..."

"Is everything alright Mama?..."

A silence came across on the other line.

"Mama?..."

"It's your grandmother Santana..."

Santana went silent. The look of immediate sadness and pain came across her face. Brittany walked into the living room but was shortly shooed out of the room by an almost tearful Santana.

"What happened?" said Santana finally.

"She had a heart attack in the middle of the night".

Santana began to cry, the tears streaming down her face. The silent tears soon turned into full on sobs which brought concern to Brittany who stood against the wall just outside the living room.

"I know mija...I know..." Mrs. Lopez said, trying to calm her daughter down on the other line.

"I'm coming home on the next flight I can catch".

"The funeral isn't for another week, come when you can".

"I'll be there tonight".

"Okay..."

"Mama?..."

"Yes my dear".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Santana hung up the phone and stared at the wall in front of her. The tears coming to an end as she wiped away the last with her hand. She grabbed the laptop from the coffee table and began to look up flights to Ohio. After a couple of minutes, Brittany came into the room and slowly approached Santana. She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Brittany.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Santana snapped back.

"Babe, I'm trying here".

"I didn't even get to say goodbye".

"She loved you Santana".

"That's the thing Brit...she didn't love me. Last time we spoke was back in high school when she told me to get out. When I told her I was in love with you!"

"It doesn't mean she stopped loving you".

"It does! She disowned me! She told me she never wanted to see my face again!"

"She didn't mean those things. Deep down inside those words she said...they were a meaningless way of trying to ignore the fact that nothing could ever stop her from loving you, not even something she disagreed with".

"And how would you know that?!"

"No mother, no father, no sibling, and most definitely no grandparent could ever stop loving you".

"I should've called her. I should've told her I didn't care what she thought about you and I, that I loved her and that I'd be there for her when she changed her mind. Instead I just leave and go to University...I avoided her at all costs because when she told me to get out, that was the hardest and most upsetting moment in my entire life. And now she's gone".

"Santana it was out of your control. There's nothing you can do about it except go home and honour the woman you loved so much. She'd be proud of you, you know that? Everything you've done up to now...she'd be proud".

Santana turned to her girlfriend and smiled through the tears that were beginning to form again in her beautiful eyes. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana as she began to cry. She kissed her on the forehead and stayed with her on the couch until she had no more tears to cry. In fact all the crying had put her to sleep and Brittany picked her up and carried her into their room. She knew her distraught girlfriend had an early morning flight so it was time to sleep off the initial sadness. She held her in her arms the entire night, thinking whether or not she should attend the funeral of the woman who despised her love for her granddaughter or not. Only the morning light would bring answer, so she shut her eyes and joined her girlfriend in slumber.


	16. Chapter 16: The Reunion

Brittany decided to go back to Ohio with Santana for the funeral, she knew it was the right thing to do. She needed to be there for her girlfriend no matter how her grandmother may have felt about them.

They arrived in Ohio two days ago and had spent the entire time with Santana's mother and father up until now. Santana didn't do much talking, just a lot of tearful moments between her mother and her. Brittany was usually the first person to wake up in the house so she had already gotten used to making a pot of coffee for when everyone was awake. Santana's mother had thanked Brittany for being here for her over and over again over the past two days. She was so thankful that her daughter had someone to love and someone to be there for her in this time of grief.

Santana lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Brittany slowly opened the door and peered her head in to see that Santana was awake.

"Babe..."

There was a moment of silence before Santana snapped out of her daze and looked over at Brittany to speak.

"Yeah..."

"I'm downstairs if you care to join me. Your parents went out for the day...oh and you have some visitors who would like to see you".

Santana perked up in her bed when Brittany told her she had visitors. Who could possibly be here and want to see such an emotional wreck? Santana got up and followed Brittany down to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen doorway there was Mike Chang and Mercedes Jones. Santana burst into tears and ran into their arms for a group hug. She hadn't seen them in years and with everything going on she couldn't help but breakdown.

"Hey...don't cry" said Mike as he rubbed her back.

"We missed you" said Mercedes as she kissed Santana's forehead.

Santana stayed buried in their arms until the tears weren't falling down her cheeks. When she came out of the hug, she smiled at both of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well your girlfriend over here told us what happened...I'm so sorry to hear about your loss" said Mercedes.

"Yeah Santana...it's horrible losing someone but we're here for you" said Mike.

Those words couldn't help but put a faint smile on Santana's face. Santana looked over at Brittany who was giving her some distance to say hello to people she hadn't seen in so long. When she looked over at her girlfriend she mouthed the words, "Thank you", and Brittany blew her a kiss back.

"So I know I'm hungry and I know this place we used to go to all the time is calling our name..." said Brittany.

Without hesitation Mike, Mercedes, and Santana all spoke at the same time.

"Breadstix!"

They all hopped in Mike's car and made their way to Breadstix. It had been forever since any of them had stepped foot in that establishment but it only seemed right for them to go back to their old hangout from high school. When they got there Santana noticed a few cars in parking lot she may have recognized but she tossed that thought aside and walked in behind her girlfriend.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a bunch of people.

Standing in front of Santana at a large table were Artie, Finn, Joe, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Sugar, Tina, and Quinn. Brittany had called up everyone to try and come out for the funeral and support their friend and her girlfriend as she said goodbye to her grandmother. Santana stood in complete shock and began to cry again. Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"Don't cry babe...they're all here for you".

"I love you so much" she said through her tears.

Everyone took turns giving Santana a hug and their condolences. Santana couldn't of asked for more. She had all her old Glee Club friends who were there for her in high school now there for her during this time of need.

"I knew I saw your car outside!" Santana said.

"I thought you would've guessed when I didn't come home the other night that I stayed longer" replied Quinn.

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I know how much she meant to you but she's in a better place now, I promise".

"I love you Quinn".

"I love you too".

After all the hellos, the hugs, the sorry for your losses, they all sat down and ate their meals. Slowly one by one, they said their goodbyes and see you later's and made their way out of Breadstix, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. Santana held Brittany's hands in front of her.

"You are the most amazing girl in the world, you know that?"

"You deserve all the support you need right now".

"I know this is hard for you too. I could tell the night I found out that you were scared to come. My grandmother may have hated the fact that we, two girls, were together and in love but she didn't hate us as people. And I am so glad you are here with me for this".

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here".

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce".

"Always and forever".

The two of them paid their bill and headed back to Santana's place. They spent the entire evening lying on the couch watching silly movies to try and keep Santana in a happy mood. They had the best reunion they could've had today with their Glee Club buddies from high school but the next couple of days were going to be hard. Even Brittany would soon find out, this wasn't going to be easy.


	17. Chapter 17: How Dare You

It was the day of Santana's grandmother's funeral and Brittany was there at her side. Everyone who showed up to Breadstix last night were there along with her family and some of her grandmother's closest friends. The church was decorated in her grandmother's favourite flowers, lilies. Everyone sat anxiously in the pews for the service to begin.

"Everyone rise for the singing of Alma's favourite" said the priest standing at the podium.

Everyone rose and sang "Amazing Grace" in their best voice possible, it was Alma Lopez's favourite church hymn to sing. After the song ended, the priest returned to the mic'd podium.

"Please be seated".

Everyone sat in the pews and the service began. Many people rose to present poems, readings from the Bible etc. Brittany sat next to Santana and held her hand the entire time. She was putting on a brave face because she knew she'd have to speak next.

"Next we will hear from Alma's granddaughter Santana...Santana if you will come up and speak now" said the priest.

Santana rose out of her seat in the pew and slowly made her way up to the podium. She pulled a piece of paper from her blazer pocket and began to read.

"My grandmother, my abuela, was the strongest woman I ever got the pleasure in knowing. She always stood up for what she believed in, what she thought was right..."

She paused to choke back the tears.

"...I learned all the lessons in the world from her and I miss her each and every day since she passed and I will continue to miss her for the rest of my life..."

She looked into the crowd of people gathered in the pews and made eye contact with Brittany, who mouthed the words, "You're doing great".

"...If I could tell her one thing right now it would be that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not calling, for not visiting as much in the last couple of years. I know what I did to you hurt you inside but I also know that you still loved me no matter what and I should've never let that come between us..."

She stepped back from the podium as she began to ball. Everyone sat still in silence but it hurt Brittany to see her girlfriend up there so helpless so she went to Santana and grabbed the paper to finish what Santana had to say.

"Abuela...if you can hear me now. I love you with all my heart, I love you more than words can describe. Rest in peace and you will forever be missed".

Brittany turned around and grabbed Santana's hand, escorting back to their seats in the front pew. After a moment of silence, the priest came back to the podium and finished the service. Once the service was over, the family lined up to receive people's condolences. Brittany stood off to the side and watched as people hugged Santana and apologized for her loss.

The refreshments were being handed out in a room next to the chapel and that's where things got a little heated. Brittany wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"Are you okay babe?" she asked.

"It was a lovely service" replied Santana.

"I agree. Your grandma would be proud".

Suddenly an older woman approached them both. She hugged Santana and glared at Brittany.

"I'm sorry to hear about Alma" she said.

"Elena...thank you" replied Santana.

There was a moment of silence before Santana spoke again.

"Elena, this is Brittany...Brittany, this is my grandmother's best friend Elena".

"It's nice to meet you Elena" said Brittany, extending her hand out for a hand shake.

Elena stood in front of Brittany and glared at her, not excepting her hand shake.

"You my child ought to be ashamed of yourself".

"Elena..." replied Santana with confusion.

"You think you can show up to church, to a funeral for a woman who despised you..."

"Elena, please..." interrupted Santana.

"And then you have the audacity to stand behind the podium and finish her granddaughter's speech...how dare you do that!"

Everyone was beginning to look in their direction as Elena's anger grew.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." said Brittany.

"Didn't mean what? To convert this poor child into loving another woman. God created us to love man not woman..."

Just as Elena started going off on her religious rant, Mrs. Lopez stepped in and stopped her.

"Elena! Yo creo que ya es suficiente!" she yelled, which meant "I think that's enough!".

Elena walked away in a scuffle as Brittany ran off crying. Santana looked at her mother and rolled her eyes before running after Brittany. Brittany ran outside and sat on a bench. Santana slowly came over and sat down next to her.

"Elena's..."

"Right? I know" interrupted Brittany.

"Of course she's not right Brittany. You did the right thing, coming up and saving me after I broke down. Who cares what some old woman has to say anyways".

"I should've stayed seated and waited for you to gain composure".

"Britt...I love you even more, if that's even humanly possible, then I did before today. You coming up and finishing my speech for me...it made me realize just how amazing of a girlfriend you are".

"Really?"

"Yes really...that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me".

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and held it in hers as she smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I never got to know abuela".

"So am I...I'm sorry you never got a chance to meet. She would've liked you a lot, I'm sure of it".

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so! She loved dancing, I can just picture what you two would've been like together".

Brittany smiled as Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love you Britt".

"I love you too".

The perfect moment to end one of the hardest days Santana could've gone through.


	18. Chapter 18: Time For Change

**THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT WON'T BE! THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY CREATIONS AND I'M SORRY IT TAKES A WHILE TO WRITE, I JUST DON'T HAVE INTERNET AT MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW. ANYWAYS...ENJOY :D**

It had been a few weeks since the funeral and Santana had finally gained composure on her grief. Her and Brittany were back to their every day routine in New Haven with Quinn at their side. Quinn was their rock, their best friend...there for them when they needed advice, when they needed cheering up, even just to relax and watch a funny movie all together. They loved living in the same house as their best friend but in order for their relationship to grow it was time for a change. Brittany sat in the living room, staring at the ceiling as Santana entered the room and plumped down on the couch next to her.

"Good morning sleepy head" said Brittany.

"It's nine in the morning Britt, what time were you up? It's a Saturday...no work remember?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Thinking of what?"

"Thinking about us...this house...Quinn...how I need a change".

"That's a lot to think about".

"I want us to move out. I want us to get our own place".

Santana paused for a moment before replying.

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her? This is about you and I, about us moving on...taking the next step in our relationship".

"I know babe, I just worry that we'd be leaving Quinn high and dry in this giant house".

"How much do you wanna bet that Quinn is sick of us too?"

"Who said I was sick of her?"

"I'm not saying we're sick of her or she's sick of us, I'm just saying that she'd probably be happy for us if we told her..."

Just as Brittany went to finish her sentence, Quinn popped her head inside of the living room area and interrupted.

"Told me what?"

A silence went over the room as Brittany and Santana stared at each other and back at Quinn.

"Nothing" said Santana.

"No seriously...what is it?"

"It's nothing I swear" said Santana again only this time pleading with her.

"Come on! Just tell me".

Before Santana could speak, Brittany piped up.

"We're thinking of moving out on our own".

A brief silence came over them then Quinn spoke.

"I think that's a great idea!"

"Really?" replied Santana in shock.

"Are you kidding me? I have been waiting for this moment since you first moved in".

They all laughed.

"I just don't want you thinking we're ditching you or anything. I love living with you and I'd miss it every day if we moved out but I wouldn't want to if you weren't cool with it".

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I think it's a huge step in your relationship and I can't tell you how happy I am for you two".

"I told you she'd be fine with it!"

"Britt!"

"You thought I'd react differently?"

"Truthfully...yes. I feel like we're all just getting closer and closer each day and I thought maybe you'd be pissed because you'd have to find new roomies".

"New roomies?! Screw that! If it's your time, it's mine too".

"Your going to sell the house?"

"Of course I am!...well my mom will but still, it's time for a change around here".

"So when are we all going apartment/condo/home searching?" asked Brittany, extremely excited.

"Let's go this weekend" replied Quinn.

They all smiled and grabbed each other's hands.

"The Holy Trinity...moving on yet again" said Santana.

"Only this time we won't fall apart at the seams" replied Quinn.

"We better not!" said Brittany.

And that was that...they were all ready to find a new place to live. Brittany and Santana together and the third leg to their tripod, Quinn.

The next couple of days Brittany and Quinn spent many the hours searching the internet and newspapers for potential living areas. It wasn't until Brittany came across the most gorgeous place she had ever seen online. It was a mere ten miles from their current location and in what looked to be a very nice neighbourhood. The second the description and pictures popped up, Brittany knew this was the one. She booked an appointment to see it with Santana that weekend and she couldn't wait for her to see it. This was the exact change Brittany was looking for in life and she couldn't wait to share the moment with her girlfriend.


	19. Chapter 19: The Perfect Place

"Where are we going?" asked Santana as she was being lead to the car by her beautiful girlfriend Brittany.

"I'm not telling...you'll have to wait until we get there".

"Do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Yes...I'm not letting you see anything until we arrive".

Brittany helped Santana into the passenger seat of the car before she ran around to the driver's seat and hopped in.

"Can I take a guess?" asked Santana smiling.

"Sure, but I won't tell you if you're right or not".

"Ugh...you're no fun".

Brittany had been waiting for this day all week. She couldn't wait to show Santana the condo she had found online and bought for them earlier that week. She turned on the radio and let the music do most of the talking on their way there.

"Are we going to that art exhibit you promised you'd take me to last week?"

"Oh I totally forgot about that! I promise I'll take you but right now were headed in a different direction".

"You forgot about the art exhibit idea?...I'm kind of offended" replied Santana sarcastically.

"Shut up! You still love me" said Brittany playfully.

Santana turned her head towards Brittany with blindfolded eyes and smiled.

"Of course I do".

She leaned in to kiss Brittany but she just met air with her lips.

"I've got my eyes on the road remember".

"Are we almost there?"

"We're about two minutes away".

"Ooo I'm excited" grinned Santana.

Brittany pulled the car into the nearest visitors parking spot in the condo complex. The condos stood twenty four floors high with a nice all glass finish around them. That's what Brittany loved about the place, the view through the all glass finish. She got out of the car and helped Santana out, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the building.

"Woah! Slow down there sweetheart".

Brittany was so excited she couldn't help but speed walk to the entrance.

"Stay here for a second".

"Britt! Are there people around? They're gonna give me funny looks".

"You're fine. I'll be just a minute".

Brittany left her confused girlfriend outside so she could go grab the keys from the front desk and bring her up to show her their potential future home. She quickly returned to blindfolded brunette and lead her inside. The desk clerk smiled at Brittany as she walked by and she smiled back, giving him the thumbs up. They both stepped into the elevator and the door closed.

"Now seriously...where are we?" asked Santana.

"Well we're on an elevator, I'll tell you that".

The elevator ride seemed like forever. The door opended to the hall of the nineteenth floor as Brittany continued to lead Santana to the front door. She used the key to get in and took Santana straight to the living area of the condo. She stood behind her and got ready to pull off the blindfold.

"You ready for this?" asked Brittany.

"I guess so?" replied Santana reluctantly.

Brittany removed the blindfold as Santana adjusted her eye sight to the amazing view of New Haven. She couldn't believe what she saw. The view was breath-taking but she still didn't know what they were doing here.

"Wow..."

"I know!"

"No seriously...wow!"

"I know!"

Santana kept staring out the large glass pane windows overlooking the entire city. She was amazed with the view but still hadn't asked Brittany why they were there.

"Do you like?" asked Brittany.

"Like it? I love it!"

"Good because I think this is our new home".

Santana went completely silent and turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Our new home?"

"I've been waiting all week to bring you here and show you it. I came earlier this week to check it out and I knew right away...this is it".

"Did you buy it already?!"

Brittany dug into her purse and handed Santana her set of keys with a huge smile plastered on her face. Santana started to tear up.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm just really happy".

"So am I...when I signed the papers on Tuesday I couldn't stop smiling all the way home. It's been so hard to keep this a secret all week".

"I can't believe this is our new home".

Santana turned back to look at the view one more time before Brittany grabbed her hand and lead her to the rest of the condo.

"I'll give you the tour...so this is obviously going to be the living room area..."

She lead Santana into the kitchen. The marble finish on the countertops and the gas powered stove brought a huge smile to Santana's face.

"This is the kitchen..."

"It's gorgeous".

They made their way into the tiny dining room area just off of the kitchen.

"I was thinking we could get a tiny dining table for in here with a couple of chairs".

"That would be perfect".

Grabbing her hand, Brittany lead Santana back through the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedroom. The bedroom was massive. One whole entire side was again a large all glass window facing the other side of New Haven.

"And this would be our room. I love the windows in this place so that's really what made me sign those papers".

"I guess no hanky panky with the lights on" said Santana motioning her head towards the window.

"Why not?" winked Brittany.

Santana giggled and went straight for the closet door. She opened it to reveal a massive walk in closet that every girl dreamed of.

"The closet..." said Santana with amazement.

"I know, I thought it would be great for all the clothes you have because I know you still have a box or two you can't fit in the old house".

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh that's another favourite of mine".

Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked her to the bathroom just outside their room. The bathroom had an all beige finish to it, with a giant jacuzzi bathtub and a stand in glass doored shower. The vanity was huge, with a massive mirror that had lights all around it.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Santana.

"Nope...this is real life".

Santana stood in the middle of the bathroom and smiled really big at the beautiful tall blonde standing in front of her. She couldn't help but be the happiest girl in the world. Her and the woman of her dreams were moving into a beautiful condo together. This was the starting of a new chapter in their life and she couldn't wait to get started. She slowly crept out of the bathroom and motioned for Brittany to follow her. She lead Brittany into the bedroom where she took her girlfriend's hand in hers and walked towards the window.

"You're the best girlfriend in the whole world...did you know that?"

"Anything for the one I love".

They kissed passionately in front of the window overlooking the city. After sharing their passionate moment, Brittany took Santana's hand and lead her back down the hallway. Before she could say anything Santana spoke up.

"What's this door here?" she asked.

"The best part, the part that sealed the deal for me".

Brittany covered Santana's eyes again and opened up the door, leading her into the middle of the empty room. She uncovered her eyes to reveal an already finished office.

"What's all this?" asked Santana.

"I couldn't think of what would be perfect in this room but then I thought to myself...my girlfriend is going to be one of the best lawyers in the city so she's going to need an office".

"You made this room for me?"

"Of course I did, do you like it? We can get a different-"

"I love you more than anything in this whole world Brittany Pierce" interrupted Santana.

"I love you too".

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and held them in hers in front of them. She smiled and kissed her girlfriend, pressing her lips against hers and not letting them part for what seemed like minutes on end.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I'm so glad I found you" said Santana.

"I'm glad you found me too" replied Brittany.

"If I could stop time, I'd take you out into that empty living room and lay with you forever...staring out at the city lights".

"I'd like that a lot".

"I have never known anyone quite like you my dear".

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing because I get to be the one standing next to you...I get to be the one you love and I couldn't be happier than I am right here and right now".

"Me neither".

They went through the condo once again, taking in everything around them. This was their home now, their sanctuary, their domain, and no one could disturb their now. It was their time, their place, their life, and they couldn't be happier than in each other's arms...standing above the city lights with their glowing smiles plastered on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20: Packing Up The Old

"I think that's the last of it girls" said Quinn as she placed a book in an already tightly packed box.

"Is this really it?" asked Brittany.

"I think so" replied Quinn.

Quinn stood up from the spot on her old empty bedroom's floor and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"I'm going to miss this".

"I love you Quinn Fabray, and this isn't the last of us".

"Trust me I know...you haven't had the last of me yet".

They smiled at each other as they let go of their embrace. Santana stood to the side, letting them have their moment. Brittany and Quinn had been living together for a while now and she wanted them to have their time to reminisce.

"As for you Ms. Lopez...take care of this kid for me" said Quinn as she went in for a hug.

"I promise" replied Santana.

They all carried their last box down the stairs and looked back up at their old home. There were so many memories in this house, memories they never expected to happen.

"I'm going to miss this place" said Brittany.

"Me too, but it's time to pack in the old and move on with the new ladies" replied Quinn.

"Girls..."

"Yeah..." said Brittany and Quinn in perfect unison.

"Thank you".

"For what?" asked Quinn.

"For taking me in...letting me live here, even if it wasn't for that long".

"I wouldn't of had it any other way" said Quinn as she held Santana's hand in hers.

"Me neither" said Brittany and she leaned in and kissed Santana on the forehead.

"The Holy Trinity will remain forever" said Quinn.

"Best friends forever" said Santana.

They all took a deep breath and opened up the front doors. Taking one last look in their old home, they shut the door and locked up. Brittany and Santana brought their last boxes to their car and Quinn did the same with hers. They met each other between their cars in the driveway.

"So you have my address, don't be a stranger" said Quinn.

"And you have ours so make sure to visit every once in a while" replied Brittany.

"It's silly to think of crying right now...we may not live in the same house but we're only a ten minute drive away from each other now".

"It's just hard to close the doors on something I've known for years".

"I wish I could've been a part of it from the beginning but I'm glad I got to share some of the time in that house".

"Well ladies, I better get going. I need to do a lot of painting when I get home" said Quinn.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn.

"I love you hun".

"I love you too".

Brittany and Quinn stared at each other for a minute before breaking into tears and grabbing each other to lock into embrace.

"I will never forget this" said Brittany.

"Me neither B" replied Quinn.

Brittany and Santana climbed into their car and Quinn climbed into hers. They both started their engines and looked over at each other. Smiling, Quinn waved as she backed out of the driveway and drove off. Brittany and Santana both waved back but Brittany's wave lasted longer then slowly faded out.

"You okay?" asked Santana.

"I'll be okay, I'm just a little emotional seeing Quinn and I part like that".

"We'll see her all the time".

"I hope so".

"Just think...tonight we get to sleep in that big ol' room in our new apartment together but alone for the first time".

"I've never been so happy in my entire life".

"Me neither babe".

Before they backed out of the driveway and left their old home behind, they held each others hands and smiled at the house in front of them. This is the house that brought them back together, the house that welcomed Santana in with open arms and that built a new life for Brittany in a time of need. They backed out of the driveway slowly and waved goodbye to the empty home. It was time to experience the next chapter. They were meant to pack up this old and unpack something new, and it would all start that night.


	21. Chapter 21: Should I Stay Or Should I Go

Brittany and Santana had settled into their condo quite nicely. All their furniture place in the right spots, photographs scattered around their new home, paintings they both loved in each and every room, it was perfect. Santana was really excited about this week because she was starting her first day in the new position she obtained with the law firm she had been working at since she arrived in New Haven. The only thing missing was something Brittany could do other then teaching kids dance. She was so incredibly excited for her girlfriend but she wanted something more out of her career and little did she know it was right around the corner.

Mike Chang had gotten back from his tour with Justin Bieber just after the accident with Quinn but he had another great opportunity around the corner and he wanted Brittany to audition. It was a new film coming up. The film was to be directed by an up and coming director Stacey Hull and it started filming in Los Angeles as of the end of the summer. Brittany wasn't sure she wanted to go because her and Santana just got the condo and were just settling in. The filming was scheduled to take four months and that meant four months away from home, away from her girlfriend.

"You have to do it" said Santana, lying on the couch watching TV.

"It's four months in L.A. babe".

"And?..."

"You don't think four months away from you and our brand new home we got only three weeks ago is too long?"

"This could be huge for you Brit. This could be your big break".

"I just don't want to leave you".

"I think I can manage four months, I seemed to manage the five years we were apart right?"

Santana sat up on the couch and smiled at her girlfriend who was standing in the doorway about to leave and meet with Mike to discuss the opportunity in detail.

"So you really think I should do this huh?"

"Yes, of course I do! I would never keep you from your dream".

"Nor would I with you".

"And that's exactly why I'll stay here in my promoted position and you'll go to L.A and shoot this movie".

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself...I haven't exactly got the role yet".

"Brit...you're amazing! How could you not get the role?"

Brittany walked over to the couch where her girlfriend was now sitting and sat down next to her. They both turned to face each other.

"If I get this I'll be gone for a while. Were not talking about a couple of weeks here were-"

"Were talking four months...we established that babe".

"And you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay, I'm thrilled. I know you've been waiting for something like this to come along. Teaching those kids to dance is something you've always loved doing but I think it's time to do something for yourself".

"The kids!...how can I leave those kids for four months without a teacher?!"

"I'm sure the studio can find someone to replace you for the time you're gone".

"Yeah but what if they're not good enough for them?"

"You're thinking way too much into this. Those kids will be so proud of you, they won't be thinking about how horrible the replacement dance teacher might be...they'll be thinking to themselves, "I hope Brittany's killing it out in L.A".

A silence came between them as Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and held them in hers.

"Am I even ready for this?"

"...you were born ready babe".

"You might be the best girlfriend in the whole wide world, you know that?"

"Might be?! I think I am".

They smiled at each other and then embraced. Brittany took Santana's face into her hands and placed her lips against Santana's.

"Now get going before Mike and this Stacey chick leave the restaurant".

"I love you so much".

"I love you too".

Brittany shot up, grabbed her purse from the table by the doorway, and removed her keys from the purse. Just as she opened the door Santana stopped her.

"Hey Brit..."

Brittany turned around to see her girlfriend standing by the couch.

"You're going to get it, I promise".

"I hope so".

"I'll see you when you get in".

"Bye babe".

Brittany walked out the door and locked it behind her. Inside the condo, Santana stood watching the closed door and smiled.

"Bye my Hollywood star".


	22. Chapter 22: The Chance Of A Lifetime

Mike and Stacey sat in a booth at a local New Haven restaurant down the street from the condo Brittany and Santana lived in. They were laughing at something as Brittany approached the table with caution.

"Brit!..." yelled Mike from across the table.

"Hey Mike..." replied Brittany.

Mike stood up and gave Brittany and huge hug. Stacey stayed seated but had a huge smile plastered on her face. She had beautiful long brown locks with green eyes. She wore a tight blue dress that clung to every part of her rockin' body. She was gorgeous with such a young looking face. Brittany and Mike sat down as Stacey reached her hand over to Brittany's to shake it.

"I'm Stacey Hull, the director".

"It's really nice to meet you Stacey, I'm Brittany Pierce" as she shook Stacey's hand.

"Mike here has told me a lot about you. I hear you two were the dynamic duo in high school when it came to dance".

"He's exaggerating...we weren't that good" added Brittany with a wink towards Mike.

"So here's the deal Brit...you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"Not at all".

"Perfect...so here's the deal. We start shooting in two weeks. The shoot is scheduled to take four months and were filming in Los Angeles-"

"Yeah, that's what Mike was saying".

"It's a movie about a struggling dance crew in L.A. I actually taught a dance crew in Los Angeles about four years ago. A lot of them have fallen out of dance since they're move to Hollywood, not a lot of them could take the pressure. My movie is based off of them".

"Sounds interesting".

"Interesting is good..."

"We'd be working closely together because I'd need you to play the part of the female lead".

"A lead role?!"

"Yes, are you okay with that?"

"I'm more than okay with that...that would be amazing".

"Look...I don't want auditions for the lead roles because I think you and Mike would be the perfect fit".

"But you haven't even seen me dance?..."

"Not true...Mike showed me some videos from high school and more recently of you teaching your class. They all look like a treat to work with".

"My kids are the best".

"Because they were trained by the best...".

Brittany tilted her head away as she blushed.

"So what do you say Brit?..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Brittany raised her head and smiled at Stacey.

"I say count me in".

"Well Brittany Pierce...I can't wait to start working with you".

"And I can't wait to start working with you either".

Stacey gave Brittany a look she hadn't seen in years. A look of passion and lust. A look she couldn't help but take in and love every minute of it.

"How's Santana going to feel about you leaving?" asked Mike.

Brittany snapped away from eye contact with Stacey to reply to Mike.

"She'll be thrilled".

"Who's Santana?" asked Stacey.

"She's Brittany's girlfriend. They were together in high school and broke up Spring Break of her senior year. The long distance thing just wasn't working for them so they stopped seeing each other-"

"Mike!..."

"What? She asked..."

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it".

"No it's fine...we stopped seeing each other for five years but earlier this year we were reunited when our best friend was hurt badly in a car accident".

"I'm sorry to hear that".

"Well she's okay now but after reuniting with her, we realized that it must of been fate bringing us back together".

"Fate huh?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that. We recently moved in together so I think Mike here is just concerned that leaving just as Santana and I are settling into our new home might disturb what we have, but I can promise you it won't".

"Well I'm glad to see real love still exists".

Stacey snapped a quick smile at Brittany and then ordered the waiter to come over.

"Can we get a couple of shots of tequila to our table?...hell, make it a whole bottle".

"Actually I should probably get going..." said Brittany, reaching for her purse.

"Why so soon?"

"Santana's probably waiting up for me. She was more excited about this than I was so I'm sure she's waiting to hear the good news".

"Can't you just stay for one drink?..." asked Stacey provocatively.

Mike sat beside Stacey bobbing his head up and down for Brittany to say yes.

"...one drink won't hurt".

"That's what I like to hear!" replied Stacey.

The waiter returned to the table and placed the bottle of tequila down on the table. He pulled three shot glasses from the serving plate he brought over and poured them each a shot.

"I'd like to make a toast..." said Stacey as she picked up her shot.

Brittany and Mike both picked up their shots as well.

"To Brittany Pierce and Mike Chang...don't blow it!"

And with that they clinked their shot glasses together and downed the tequila, one after the other, after the other, until they couldn't drink anymore. Brittany looked at her watch and realized it was almost one in the morning. She shot up, grabbing her purse and jacket as she stubbled into a standing position.

"Santana's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry about your girlfriend so much. I'm sure she'll be happy for you".

"I know she will but right now I do have to go".

Brittany smiled at Stacey and motioned for her to stand up. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you so much. This is a chance of a lifetime and I couldn't be more thankful" whispered Brittany in Stacey's ear.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in two weeks" whispered back Stacey.

Brittany gave her friend and new co-star a quick hug and off she went to tell Santana the great news. By the time she got back to the condo it was one thirty in the morning and Santana was fast asleep. She didn't want to wake her because she knew she had an early morning at work the next day so she grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and bunked up on the couch. She slowly closed her eyes as the room spun around in circles. She would regret all the tequila she drank in the morning but couldn't wait for the next two weeks to fly by. It was time for her moment to shine and this future Hollywood star to break into the business.


	23. Chapter 23: Hungover

**THIS IS A QUICK CHAPTER BEFORE I'M LEFT WITHOUT INTERNET FOR A FEW DAYS AGAIN. BUT IN RESPONSE TO DINNA AGRON FORVES...LET THE STORY TELL YOU, BUT ALL I WILL SAY IS YOU'VE GOT TO HAVE SOME CONFLICT IN A STORY WITH A HAPPY ENDING.**

Brittany woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of rustling in the kitchen. She shot up from the couch forgetting how much she had drank the night before. A wave of sickness came over her as she ran to the bathroom. Santana watched her run by her but didn't bother saying anything until she came back out. As Brittany slowly came into view, Santana looked up and giggled.

"Drank too much?" she asked.

"Ugh...I should've never stayed out last night" replied Brittany in a groggy voice.

"So you got the part I'm assuming? Or were you drinking alone because you weren't good enough?"

"Hey! That's rude! Of course I got the part".

Brittany shot a snarky grin at Santana who smiled back at her.

"I'm proud of you babe".

"Thank you".

Brittany walked towards Santana in hopes for a kiss. She leaned in but Santana dodged the kiss.

"I don't want to kiss puke breath...even if you're my girlfriend and I love you".

They both giggled and then a silence fell upon them. Finally, Santana spoke up out of curiosity.

"So is the director nice?"

Brittany let an image of Stacey run through her mind as she spoke.

"Ugh...yeah she seems nice".

"Don't sound too enthusiastic" said Santana sarcastically.

"I think you two would get along at first".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's very much like you as in she gets what she wants when she wants. I don't know if you'd be best friends or worst enemies in that kind of situation".

"What's her name again?"

"Stacey Hull..."

"I'll google her at work today".

"You don't have to go creeping on her photos babe".

"I don't...but I want to".

Santana gathered all her things in the kitchen then walked over to Brittany and kissed her on the forehead.

"I gotta go! It's my first big meeting in my new position today".

"What's that position again?"

"A law firm associate?..."

"Say it with meaning dummy".

"I am a law firm associate".

"Oooo sexy".

They both laughed as Brittany walked Santana to the door. She suddenly got another wave of sickness but seemed to control it as she said goodbye to her girlfriend.

"Well I'll see you later this evening. We can talk more about this gig".

"You're calling it a gig now?"

"Oh shut up Ms. Hollywood!"

Santana leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Bye babe".

Brittany gave her a half smile and then ran for the bathroom. Santana shook her head and walked out the door. When Brittany was done in the bathroom, she climbed into their bed to fall back asleep. But that wasn't before checking her phone to see she had a text from Stacey.

_I really had a great time last night. Thank you so much for accepting to be a part in my movie. I think we're going to create magic on screen together. xo Stacey_

Brittany smiled but she wasn't sure what to think of this Stacey girl quite yet. Either she was just naturally flirty or she was trying to get under Brittany's skin. She shook it off and laid down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately.


	24. Chapter 24: Don't You Realize?

Brittany slept the entire day away. When she woke up it was already five in the evening and she knew Santana would be walking through the front door any minute. She quickly grabbed a towel and showered in order to look presentable for when she came home. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, put on some makeup, and headed for the living room. Just as she turned on the TV, Santana walked in.

"Oh so you're actually awake..." said Santana as she placed her things down on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" replied Brittany.

"I just thought you might've slept all day, seeing as when I left for work this morning you were having a hard time not running to the bathroom to puke".

"I'm okay now...slept it off".

"Good, because we're celebrating tonight".

"Babe, as much as I'd love to celebrate another night I just don't think I can manage".

"Well you're gonna have to suck it up because I invited Mike and this Stacey chick over for dinner tonight. They'll actually be here in the next twenty minutes. I thought we'd order Chinese".

Brittany stared at Santana in shock.

"You invited Stacey?!"

"Yeah why not? I thought I'd get to know the director of the movie my girlfriend's going to be starring in".

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Santana".

"Nothing? This is a huge opportunity for you Brit and I'm proud to share it with you".

"How did you even get a hold of her?"

"It's called Facebook silly".

"You added her to Facebook?"

"Yes...I told you I would creep her today at work".

"And?..."

"And what?"

"What do you think of her?"

"I haven't met her yet".

"Yeah but do you think she's pretty?"

"She's alright I guess, not really my type".

Brittany sat back with relief. She thought Santana would freak after she saw the pictures, especially because she knows Stacey plays for their team. Santana sat down next to Brittany and gave her a big kiss.

"What was that for?" said Brittany.

"I missed you".

Brittany smiled big.

"I missed you too"

"So tell me more about this movie, I should probably get a little background story before Stacey gets here and I start asking stupid questions".

"Well it's based off a dance crew that Stacey used to teach in L.A. A lot of them ended up falling out of dance because they couldn't take the pressure".

"That sounds good, and what role are you playing?"

"I have the female lead but I'm not sure what the role entitles yet".

"Well we'll make sure we find out tonight".

Santana cuddled into Brittany and turned on the TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" asked Santana.

"Pick whatever you want babe".

Santana changed the channel to watch a re-run of _Friends. _Just as the episode began there was a knock at the door. Santana shot up to answer the door. When she opened it, there stood Mike and Stacey. She gave Mike a huge hug and introduced herself to Stacey.

"You must be Stacey. I'm Santana, Brittany's girlfriend" she said as she shook Stacey's hand.

"And you're gorgeous...it's really nice to meet you".

"Thank you, Brittany's just in the living room if you want to join her".

Mike and Stacey made their way into the living room and sat with Brittany as Santana made her way into the kitchen.

"So we're thinking we'll order Chinese if you two are okay with that" said Santana from in the kitchen.

"Chinese sounds great!" replied Stacey.

Santana picked up the phone and ordered the Chinese food while the others chit chatted in the living room.

"You didn't tell me your girlfriend was smokin' hot" said Stacey.

Brittany blushed and looked back at the kitchen smiling at her girlfriend.

"She's not just hot, she's amazing".

"Her girlfriend just got a promotion at the law firm she's been working at" said Mike.

"Oh she's a lawyer huh?" asked Stacey curiously.

"Well she's not exactly a lawyer yet. She was recently promoted to a law firm associate".

"Well that's great for her. I hope she gets what she wants out of it all".

"I think she will. I'm really proud of how far she's come".

Santana hung up the phone then grabbed a bottle of white wine and four glasses that she managed to carry. She sat down next to Brittany and smiled.

"So Chinese food will be here in the next hour but in the mean time..." said Santana as she opened the bottle of wine.

She poured all four of them a glass and handed them out.

"I'd like to make a toast to my amazing girlfriend. Here's to the opportunity of a lifetime. I am so proud of you".

They all raised and clinked their glasses together. Santana looked over and Stacey and smiled.

"And thank you for giving her this opportunity".

"You're very welcome. She came across as the perfect fit when Mike told me about her. She's an amazing dancer".

Brittany sat there in silence, taking in her girlfriend and Stacey's interactions.

"So Stacey I have to ask, what is her character like in the movie?"

"She will be playing the lead female role. She's playing the role of Nicki, a close friend of mine and a dancer I used to teach who was part of a crew back in L.A. Nicki was always my favourite in the group, she was the one I worked closely with. She unfortunately couldn't handle the pressure behind dance in L.A which lead to her fall out of dance but not completely..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Santana.

"I mean she became a stripper".

Santana choked on her wine and Brittany snapped out of her daze.

"I'm playing a stripper in the movie?!"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Um...kinda-"

Santana nudged Brittany in her side with her elbow.

"No! There's no problem. It's a movie right? It's not like I'm signing up to be one".

"Okay good".

They all continued to talk about their lives, really getting to know one another. Before they knew it there was a knock at the door.

"That must be the Chinese" said Santana as she rose out of her seat.

Mike stood up and motioned for Santana to sit back down.

"I'll get it" he said.

Mike went to the door to grab the food, leaving the girls in the living room to continue chatting.

"So Santana, Brittany tells me you're looking to become a full blown lawyer by this time next year".

"Yeah I'm hoping to work my way up".

"Well then I'd like to make another toast".

Stacey grabbed the next bottle and opened it, pouring each of them their next glass.

"Here's to you Santana! I hope that your hard work and determination will bring you what you want".

Santana smiled as they all clinked their glasses again. Mike brought the bags of food into the kitchen.

"Hey girls! Where do you keep your plates?" he asked from inside the kitchen.

"They're in the cupboard above the stove!" replied Santana.

Mike grabbed the plates and brought the food over.

"Yummy!" said Stacey.

They all dug in except for Brittany who was sitting on the couch in silence. She had hardly spoke a word since Mike and Stacey arrived.

"Are you okay babe?" asked Santana.

Brittany snapped her head towards her girlfriend.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay".

"Oh yeah...sorry...I'm just really out of it today".

"Are you nervous for the shoot?" asked Stacey.

"No! Not at all. I guess it's the wine".

"If you ask me I think it's all the crap she drank last night" said Santana.

"Oh...not feeling so hot today huh?" asked Stacey.

"That's all on you. You're the one who kept me out last night" Brittany snapped back.

"I thought you were having fun?"

"Someone's cranky and needs some sleep" said Santana.

Brittany got up and walked down the hall towards the bedroom.

"I was kidding!" yelled Santana.

Brittany walked into the bedroom without replying and slammed the door behind her.

"Wow! I'm sorry you had to witness that" said Santana.

"It's quite alright. I just hope she's okay" replied Stacey.

"She will be".

Mike, Santana, and Stacey finished up the food and the second bottle of wine, leaving them full and tipsy as they continued to chat the night away. Santana looked over at the clock that read nine PM.

"Brit's been gone for a whole hour, maybe I should go check on her..."

"Yeah well I think it's time for us to head out anyways" said Mike.

"Yeah it's getting late..."

Santana walked them to the door to say her goodbyes.

"Bye Mike! It's always nice to see you" she said as she hugged him.

"...and Stacey I'm sure I'll see you again in the near future. Thanks again for involving my girlfriend in this movie, she really appreciates it".

"Anytime!" replied Stacey as she hugged her.

Mike and Stacey left and Santana sighed, heading towards the bedroom where Brittany had been for the last hour. When she walked in, she saw Brittany lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She assumed she was asleep so she turned back around and went to close the door.

"So you come in here to check on me and then just leave to hang with the "party" again" said Brittany.

Santana turned around in shock.

"I thought you were asleep. Mike and Stacey left about a minute ago".

"And how was the rest of your night?"

"It was fun. Stacey seems great".

"Almost too great huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was flirting with you!"

"What?! Brittany that's insane!"

"She was calling you gorgeous, giving you toasts, smiling at you".

"She was just being nice Brit".

"So if she was being that way with me you wouldn't of said anything?"

"What's bringing this attitude on?"

"I'm not giving you attitude!"

"You've been acting weird since you woke up this morning...since you were offered this part in the movie. Was Stacey right? Are you nervous about the shoot? Talk to me!"

"I just want to know why you're so happy about this! I'm gonna be gone for four months Santana...four months is a long time".

"Of course I'm going to be happy for you! This is a huge opportunity and I'd never take that away from you".

"So it doesn't bother you that we won't see each other for four months?"

"I don't think it's going to be exactly four months babe. I'll come visit when I can and I'd expect you to as well, if and when you have a break".

"I just don't want to lose you like I did before".

"Oh babe...I'm not going anywhere".

Santana closed the door behind her and walked over to lay on the bed with Brittany. She wrapped her in her arms and stroked her fingertips through her hair.

"Four months is nothing compared to the five years we lost touch and we're not going to lose touch this time".

"Promise?"

"I promise! I love you so much and nothing's going to tear us apart this time".

Brittany leaned into her girlfriend's chest and smiled. Santana lifted her up towards her face and kissed her.

"Nothing".

They both laid there in each other's arms until they fell asleep. The next couple of days before Brittany's departure were going to hard. They had spent every day together for a while now so they'd have to get used to being apart again. At least they knew they had each other's love and Santana knew that Stacey would take good care of her while she was in L.A. What she didn't know was that Stacey may have some intentions behind her kindness.


	25. Chapter 25: It's A Beautiful Night

Brittany and Santana spent the last of her days in New Haven before the movie shoot together. Every evening that Santana came home from work, Brittany had a surprise planned for her. First it was a candle lit dinner by the fireplace in their condo, second it was a private viewing of the art gallery she had wanted to see, and for the second last night she got them tickets to see a local stage performance of Santana's favourite musical, _West Side Story. _It had come down to the last night before she was leaving so she had to think of the most amazing thing she could do for Santana before she left for four months and she knew exactly what to do.

"Hey babe! You almost packed?!" yelled Brittany from inside the kitchen.

"I still don't understand where we're going! You have a flight tomorrow night!" Santana yelled back from in the bedroom.

Santana carried a overnight bag into the kitchen and plopped it down in front of her and Brittany.

"My flight's not until ten o'clock at night...besides I'm already packed".

"So do I get to know where we're going or is this another one of your surprises?"

"My lips are sealed" said Brittany as she grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"So not fair!" replied Santana as she looked around the condo making sure she didn't forget anything.

Brittany and Santana stepped outside of their condo and locked the door behind them. They headed for the car and packed all their things inside. Santana had the car keys so she headed for the driver's seat but not before Brittany could snatch them away and get in.

"Not so fast! You don't know where we're going!"

Santana stood at the side of the car with a pout on her face. Brittany rolled the window down.

"Get in! We're going to be late!"

Santana got in and they drove off. They were headed for New York City and they had a solid drive ahead of them. Brittany had an entire romantic evening planned for them and it all started in Central Park. Not the nicest of places to be at night but Brittany had a few friends helping her out along the way. As they got closer and closer to the city, Santana picked up on where they were going.

"We're going to New York City for the night?!"

"Maybe..."

Santana held Brittany's hand and smiled. When they finally got into the busy city, Brittany parked as close as she could to the entrance of Central Park they needed to be at.

"Central Park at night?! Are you crazy?!"

"Settle down...I have some friends helping me out".

"What friends?!"

As they walked into the park hand in hand, there was Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel standing by a tree with a cute little picnic scene in front of them. Santana ran over to them and gave each of them a hug. They all did a little catching up and then left them to eat.

"When did you become so romantic?" asked Santana.

"I've always loved the romance just never had the right chance to pull it out".

"Well you shouldn't have done this all for me".

"Oh this isn't the end of the night my love..."

"What? We're not having a cute romantic picnic in Central Park then going to sleep?"

"Oh no babe! There's more to my romance than eating and sleeping".

Santana smiled as she took a gulp of champagne from her glass.

"I'm gonna miss having you around".

"We'll skype every day, talk on the phone every day, see each other when we can".

"What's with the mind change? Last night you were pissed off about me being happy for you".

"I just needed your reassurance that's all".

After they finished their food and their drinks, Brittany lead Santana to the next part of their perfect evening. She decided to take her and Santana there by walking instead of the drive. She wanted to spend as much time hand in hand with her girlfriend as she could. No distractions, not even vehicles to get them places. They arrived in front of a tall condo, about thirty floors high.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Rachel's condo".

"We're spending the night at Rachel's new place?"

"No silly! Follow my lead".

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled out a spare key that Rachel had given her. When they got inside, Brittany lead Santana into the elevator and pressed PH for Penthouse.

"You rented us a penthouse suite for the night?"

"No babe! You gotta stop asking questions...you're ruining the moment".

They both giggled as the elevator soared to the thirtieth floor. When they got out, Brittany lead Santana to a door marked "BOILER ROOM" on it. She opened the door and grabbed Santana's hand to get her to follow her in but she wouldn't budge.

"The boiler room?! Where the hell are we going?!"

"Not the boiler room! Just trust me".

They went through the door and on the left was another door. Brittany swung it open and an outdoor kind of breeze came over them.

"Are we on the roof?" asked Santana.

"Rachel said it's the best view from this side of the city".

Santana looked out over the skyline of New York and smiled. She walked further and further onto the roof until she felt comfortable.

"I'm on top of the world!" she yelled.

"Hush! People are sleeping".

"It's eight o'clock! Calm down!"

"Oh right...I forgot..."

They both stared at each other and laughed.

"Brit..."

"Yes..."

"All these surprises you've given me over the past couple of days...they've been amazing".

"I wanted to spend every minute I could pleasing my girlfriend before I left for L.A".

"Each and every day I spend with you, you always seem to surprise me. Whether it's the little things or the big things...like this".

"So you like it?"

"I love it...and I love you".

"I love you too".

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead them towards the edge of the roof.

"Taking me to the edge huh?" said Brittany.

"You scared?" asked Santana.

"Kinda..."

"Look down for me".

"I can't"

"Just look down for me...just once".

"I can't!"

"Please!"

"Fine!"

Brittany quickly looked down and looked back up again.

"That wasn't long enough".

"You said once so you can forget it".

"Please babe...I've got you".

Santana squeezed her girlfriend's hand tightly and looked down with her.

"See the busy streets? All the cars zooming by, the people walking along the sidewalks, all the lights...And we get to be up here all alone, away from it all. Even if it's only thirty floors above the ground".

Brittany turned and faced her girlfriend, grabbing her other hand in front of them.

"I don't know if I can do this" said Brittany nervously.

"Do what?"

"This movie! I keep thinking of what a great opportunity it is but I also can't stop thinking about leaving you behind for four months".

"You have to do it Brit!"

"Why?! I'm sure something else will come along!"

"And what if it doesn't? You'll regret it for the rest of your life babe..."

"What's one regret in life gonna do? Everyone has more than one regret".

"If you don't go then you'll leave me feeling regret too".

"What do you mean?"

"I'll regret not forcing you to go. Sure, I could sit back and let you talk your way out of this because then I'd have you all to myself but I'd be taking you away from what you love. You love to dance and this movie is going to be a great chance to get to do that. I love you and I want this for you more than anything. I can't let my feelings for you get in the way of this".

"You truly are the best girlfriend in the whole world".

"I try" said Santana as she smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

Brittany stared into her girlfriend's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally she snapped out of it and looked down at her watch.

"Shit we're going to be late!"

She grabbed Santana's hand and rushed them off the roof and back into the condo.

"Late for what?!"

"Another surprise!"

They got in the elevator and the second they were back on the street, Brittany hailed a cab.

"I know I promised no vehicles but if we don't catch this then we'll never get there on time!"

"Get where on time?!"

Brittany hustled both of them into the cab and the cab sped off towards Times Square. When they got there, Brittany paid the driver and opened the door quickly so they could get out. Santana looked over at an unusually empty Times Square.

"Where is everyone? Isn't this place usually empty?" asked Santana curiously.

"Stop asking questions and just follow me".

There was one single table in the middle of the square with one single chair. Brittany lead Santana straight into the chair and walked off.

"Where are you going?!"

"I said no questions!"

Brittany walked up the stairs in front of Santana and smiled down at her. Santana waved and smiled back.

"This is one of the places I first fell madly love with you!" yelled Brittany down to Santana.

"...it was during Nationals in our junior year! New York invited us here to compete in the show choir championship but we blew it! And not because of Finn and Rachel's stunt...because we just weren't ready! But hey! A year later in Chicago we took the trophy so it all worked out in the end!..."

"What is this all about Brit?!" yelled Santana.

"Let me finish!..."

"Sorry!..."

"Remember that moment in the hotel with Quinn?! When you knew exactly what to do to cheer her up?!..."

"I'll always remember that Brit!"

"In that moment I knew I could always count on you. I knew that whenever I needed you that you'd be there to cheer me up, and that was one of the few things that made me realize just how special you were to me..."

Brittany took a few steps down the stairs towards Santana.

"...to think that almost seven years later were here in New York together, as a real couple...a real working couple. I am the happiest girl in the whole wide world because I have you Santana Lopez. The girl who always knows what to say, the girl who can turn my frown upside down in two point five seconds, the girl who knows me better than I know myself..."

Santana sat in the chair, staring at her girlfriend and all she could do was smile ear to ear.

"...you're the one for me, you always have been from day one when I looked over at you in the girls locker room and smiled. I can't imagine living one day without you let alone four months because that five years it took for us to come back together, those were the worst days of my life..."

She stepped down to the last step and stood in front of Santana smiling who was in tears at this point.

"Are you crying?!" said Brittany in shock.

"I'm just so happy right now Brit".

"So am I...because sitting in front of me is the girl of my dreams. The one I dreamed about all my life and the best part is I actually have you. You're mine to hold, to kiss, to love, to cherish..."

Brittany stepped down right in front of where Santana was sitting and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a jewelry box and smiled, getting down on one knee. Immediately Santana broke out into hysterical but happy tears.

"You are the love of my life Santana Lopez and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you...will you marry me?"

Santana grinned and jumped up.

"Of course I will!" she yelled with happiness.

Brittany jumped up and grabbed Santana in her arms, dipping her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever known or will ever know in my life" said Santana.

"And you are the only girl I will ever love for the rest of my life" replied Brittany.

After they both got over the initial shock, they headed for the hotel room where they spent the entire night making love to each other out of pure happiness. They slowly fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning but they knew that tomorrow would bring sadness. Tomorrow Brittany headed out to L.A. for four months to pursue her dreams but after tonight Santana was sure those for four months would fly by so they could be together again. The most beautiful and epic ending to a night either of them had imagined.


	26. Chapter 26: Goodbye For Now

Brittany and Santana spent as much time as they could in the Big Apple the next day before heading back. The entire car ride back to New Haven from New York City was a silent one, only the music playing in the background. Neither Brittany or Santana knew what to say to each other because tonight Brittany would be flying out to L.A for the next four months. Four months was a long time to be apart from each other but after Brittany proposed last night, Santana had a good feeling that the four months would feel like nothing. Just as they pulled onto their street Santana spoke for the first time the entire drive.

"Four months will fly by" she said.

"You think so?" replied Brittany.

"I know so".

They got into their condo around five in the evening and started piling Brittany's suitcases into the doorway. She packed almost everything but she made sure to leave a few things behind so that Santana wouldn't miss her. Santana came across Brittany's favourite tee that she forget to pack. She held it up to show her.

"You didn't pack your favourite tee?"

"I left it here for you".

"Well I'm not going to wear it".

"Not to wear silly! Just to make sure you don't forget about me".

"Every time I look down at my left hand I'm reminded of you babe".

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and stared at the ring she gave her the night before.

"It looks good on your finger".

"Thanks babe!"

They kissed each other and smiled.

"When is Stacey coming to get you?" asked Santana.

"She said she'd be here around six".

"So we only have an hour?"

Santana looked incredibly sad as Brittany walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. She squeezed in tightly for a long kiss.

"Only an hour...sorry fiance" replied Brittany with glee.

"Oooo say it again!"

"Fiance! fi...an...ce!"

They giggled as Brittany took her and Santana out. They fell onto the bed and began to wrestle around.

"Pinned you!" screamed Santana.

Brittany flipped her back over onto her back but with a swift lift, Santana got Brittany pinned again.

"Pinned you again!"

"Are we re-creating that scene from _The Lion King_?!"

"What scene?"

"The one where Nahla pins Simba against the ground two times in a row..."

"Isn't it Simba doing all the pinning?"

"Either way...you're cute!"

Santana smiled as she laid on her back. Brittany joined in.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?...I mean together like this?" asked Brittany.

"In our senior year...yes. In your repeated senior year...no..." replied Santana.

"Why no?!"

"Because that was the year I felt "us" drifting apart and we did. We fought more then we loved and that's why for five years we never spoke a word to each other".

"Worst five years of my life though".

"Mine too".

There was a brief moment of silence as they laid there, listening to each other's breathing until Santana spoke up.

"Do you remember that early morning on the beach?"

"I hated you for knocking on my door and getting me to come down to the beach and talk".

"And I hated you for taking off the promise ring I gave you".

"You even took it from me and told me that maybe one day we'd meet again but until then it was your turn to wear the damn thing. What ever happened to that ring anyways?" asked Brittany out of curiosity.

Santana leaned over to her edge of the bed and opened the tiny side table on her end. She pulled out a necklace that carried the ring from almost seven years ago on it.

"You kept the ring?!"

"I wasn't going to throw away something that reminded me of you!"

"Did you wear it like you said you would?"

"Everyday we were apart until Michelle started getting suspicious so I told her it was a class ring and removed it. I put it on this chain and wore it around my neck instead".

"At least you kept your promise".

"Hey Brit..."

"What?"

"You gave me a ring last night so how about you take this one and wear it yourself. I bought it for you in the first place".

"It probably won't fit anymore".

"Well let's see..."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"It fits perfect".

Brittany looked down at her newly ringed finger and smiled. They laid there in each other's arms, talking about all the amazing times they had in the past until there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Stacey..."

"You should get going. I don't want you two to miss the flight out".

They both reluctantly walked over to the door. Brittany let Stacey in and gave her a hug.

"You ready to rock n' roll girl?" asked Stacey with excitement in her voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess..." replied Brittany.

Stacey sensed the awkward attention so she grabbed some of Brittany's bags to give the couple a moment.

"I'll be downstairs in the car" she said before walking away.

"Alright so make sure you call me the second you land. I need to know you made it okay in one piece. And text me your schedule once you know what's going on so I can schedule some Skype and phone call dates with you. And remember..."

Before she could finish her sentence Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly and kissed her. She kissed her over and over again because the words that were coming out of Santana's mouth were killing her. She didn't want to have to say goodbye, not now.

"Brittany S. Pierce...you are my everything!"

"You're my everything too!"

"I promise we'll see each other soon".

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

They intertwined their right pinky fingers together and smiled. They each kissed each other's hand.

"I'll call you the second I land".

"You better!"

"I will!"

"Okay well you better get going, Stacey's waiting downstairs!"

Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend yet again only this time she squeezed even tighter and didn't let go.

"I love you so much Santana".

"I love you too!"

"And last night has made me the happiest girl in the whole wide world!"

"Me too! Now let me go and get going or I'll never let you go!"

Brittany sighed, giving her girlfriend one more kiss then turning out the door. Santana watched as her girlfriend walked towards the elevator. This would be the last time she'd see her girlfriend for a while.

"Hey Brit!" yelled Santana down the hallway.

Brittany turned around.

"Yes..."

"Make me proud!"

"I will!"

She pressed the button for the elevator to come as Santana continued to watch her from inside their doorway. The elevator opened and Brittany looked at her girlfriend one more time before entering. She waved and blew her a kiss goodbye. The elevator doors closed and Santana broke into tears. She was trying so hard all day especially in the car ride home not to cry but not that her girlfriend was officially gone she had no other choice. All she could do in hopes of helping the tears stop was to think that their goodbye was only a goodbye for now.


	27. Chapter 27: First Rehearsal

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SET IN L.A DURING THE MOVIE'S FIRST REHEARSAL AND UNFORTUNATELY THERE WILL BE NO SANTANA IN THIS CHAPTER (HOWEVER SHE WILL BE MENTIONED).**

By the time they arrived in L.A, it was time to crash and get ready for an early morning rehearsal. Brittany couldn't wait to meet everyone so she was awake by five in the morning and getting ready to leave the hotel they were staying in. The rehearsal space was only a ten minute walk from the hotel so she put on her cutest sweats and headed to the space for five thirty. She was the first one there so she brought her iPod and hooked it up to the tiny speaker in the corner. The room was a huge empty space with mirrors all around it. She had never seen such a huge dance space in her life. She looked around then turned on her music and began to practice. The excitement that went through her body was indescribable. She hadn't danced for herself in a while and she couldn't wait to get started. As she got lost in the music, a girl with short brown hair and green eyes walked in. She stood about just as tall as Santana and she wore yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. She watched as Brittany danced around the room without a care in the world.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" said the girl.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and ran over to the speaker to turn the music off.

"You don't have to do that. I was enjoying the show" said the girl as she smiled over at Brittany.

Brittany walked towards the girl with her hand out, ready to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce" she said as she shook the stranger's hand.

"I'm Laura Montgomery" said the girl as she shook Brittany's hand back.

They smiled at each other.

"So you're our leading lady huh?"

"Yes, I'll be playing the role of Nicki".

"I'm actually playing the role of Stacey".

"Oh...Stacey's not going to play herself?"

"No, she said it would be too hard between the directing and choreography".

"Makes sense...so are we early?"

"I'm early but apparently you were really early?"

"Yeah..." said Brittany with a laugh in her voice.

"...I haven't dance for myself in a while so I thought I should probably practice before I start rehearsing anything".

"Why haven't you danced for yourself in a while? If you don't mind me asking".

"No, no, that's fine. I have been teaching kids to dance for a while but I lost a lot of ambition to dance when my..."

Brittany paused to think about the five years she spent away from Santana. In those five years she lost all hope to dance because she didn't feel complete.

"When what honey?..."

"When my girlfriend at the time and I broke up. We'd been together for about two years and we stopped seeing each other which made me incredibly sad. It took us five years to finally forgive each other and be together again. Those were the hardest five years of my life".

"How long has it been since you two got back together?"

"Almost a year now".

"Well congratulations! I hope everything works out with her. Is she here in L.A with you or did she have to stay back in New Haven?"

"She had to stay back but we promised each other to keep in touch and she said she'll come visit when she can and for me to do the same".

"What's her name?"

"Santana..."

"Is she Spanish?"

"Yes..."

"I figured with a name like Santana..."

They both giggled and just as they did Stacey, Mike, and the rest of the crew came into the room.

"Glad to see you two have met" said Stacey.

"Brittany seems great Stace!" said Laura.

"Yeah! Can't wait to start working with Laura" replied Brittany.

And with those words spoken, Stacey got the entire group in a circle and had them sit on the floor. They went around the room to introduce themselves and say a couple of things about their life. All the cast seemed really nice, they were from all around the states and Brittany loved hearing everything they had to say about themselves. It was now Brittany's turn to talk.

"Hey everybody! I'm Brittany Pierce! I grew up in Lima, Ohio where I was a cheerleader and I helped bring our Glee Club to a National Championship in my senior year. I currently live in New Haven with my beautiful fiance Santana Lopez..."

Before she could finish, Stacey interrupted.

"Fiance?! You never said a word to Mike and I that you got engaged".

"I didn't know when would be the right time so I thought why not now? I actually proposed to her the night before I left to come here. I brought her to New York City and did it in an empty Times Square".

An adorable "aww" came from each and every mouth in the room.

"Do you have anything else to add Brit?"

"Well you're probably wondering where the dance part of my life is...I've been teaching kids to dance since I came out of high school but I've also been dancing my entire life. Mike Chang makes a great dance partner by the way" she said as she looked over at him and smiled.

Mike smiled back and waved.

"And last but not least, Laura...it's your turn".

Laura sat up straight and breathed in deeply. She looked really nervous.

"I'm Laura Montgomery. I grew up in Boston, Massachusetts but I currently live in L.A and have for the past five years. I have also been dancing my entire life and I own my own dance studio that you are all sitting in right now" she said as she smiled, proud of herself.

"This is your studio?!" yelped Brittany.

"Yup...has been for two years".

Stacey began talking a view technical terms and explaining out the contracts meanwhile all Brittany could do was admire the huge studio she now knew Laura owned. She couldn't believe such a young girl of her age could own such an amazing studio space. She looked over at her and caught her eye. They smiled at each other then looked at Stacey who was still talking business.

"...under rule seven of the contract, you are obligated to stay away from any substance abuse. A couple of beers or drinks is fine but if you come into the studio every morning or on set in the morning and you look hungover and smell like shit then you're out! And absolutely no drugs...not even marijuana!"

Everyone laughed.

"I mean it people!" yelled Stacey around the room.

She finished her speech to everyone and then had them get up and mingle for ten minutes while she set up the music for rehearsal. Brittany automatically went straight to Laura again who was standing alone, texting on her phone.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Brittany.

Laura looked up and put her phone away.

"Not at all!...so you like the space huh?"

"It's amazing! I wish the studios I taught in were this big".

"I lucked out. This used to be a club and I happened to know the owner so when he was selling, I stepped in and got a deal for it".

"Well I can't wait to work in the space".

"...and the space can't wait to work with you" said Laura as she sent a wink Brittany's way.

The music began and everyone gathered in lines through the middle of the dance floor. Stacey brought them through warm-ups and they learned the first dance for the movie. It was extremely tough, nothing Brittany had every experienced dance wise before but she toughed it out and got through all the counts.

"And that's a wrap on day one people! Get home, eat, and get some rest...we have a long day tomorrow!" yelled Stacey to everyone in the room.

Brittany walked over to the side of the studio and grabbed her water bottle, taking huge gulps of water at a time. She collapsed to the floor with a huge smile on her face as Laura approached her.

"You were amazing out there!" said Laura.

"Thank you! I appreciate it" replied Brittany.

"Stacey didn't give you justice when she told me about your dancing".

"She told you about my dancing?"

"I asked her who would be playing by my side and she told me you were great but what I saw out there today wasn't just great, that was fantastic, it was amazing!"

Brittany blushed and looked down.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself".

They both smiled and an awkward silence came over them.

"Hey! Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight? I invited a few of the others" asked Laura.

Brittany paused for a minute. She didn't know whether or not to save tonight for a Skype date with Santana or not. She umm'd and ahh'd and finally spoke up.

"Yeah sure why not!"

"Alright! I'll text you my address" said Laura as she walked away.

"Wait!"

Laura turned around to face Brittany.

"You don't have my number!"

Laura lifted up a contact page in their contract and smiled.

"It's on the contact page!"

Brittany looked down at the page and lifted it, smiling and laughing as Laura walked away. It was already three in the afternoon which meant it was six in the evening back in New Haven so Santana should be home. She quickly grabbed all her belongings and scurried off to the hotel to call her. She had forgot to call her to tell her she arrived so she knew she was in for an ear full. The second she got in, she dialed the number and put it to her ear. There was five rings and it went to voicemail.

_You've reached Santana Lopez, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message with your name and number then I'll be sure to get back to you. BEEP!_

"Hey babe it's me! I'm sorry I didn't call when I got in last night. I got to the hotel and immediately crashed! Rehearsal was good today, I got to meet the rest of the cast and we learned the first dance from the movie. Anyways, I'm going to this girl's place for dinner tonight. She's playing the role of Stacey in the movie, her name's Laura...yeah anyways, I'm going there for dinner tonight because she invited a few people from the cast. Call me anytime! I promise I'll pick up! Love you! Bye!"

Brittany hung up the phone and plopped back into her bed. Not getting to talk to Santana made her sad and mopey. She decided to take a nap before the dinner tonight so she closed her eyes but not before she set her alarm for five. She really enjoyed her day a lot but she wished she could speak to Santana.


	28. Chapter 28: A Promise Forgotten

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE FROM BOTH PERSPECTIVES. SOME L.A AND SOME NEW HAVEN.**

The alarm went off two hours after Brittany laid her head on the pillow. She rose out of bed and automatically hit the shower. After a day of dance rehearsal, she'd need it before going to Laura's dinner party. She turned on music while she was in the shower which completely drowned out the sound of her phone ringing over and over again. Santana was trying to call but she couldn't get through to her.

* * *

"Come on! Pick up!" said Santana to herself.

_You've reached Brittany S. Pierce, you know what to do! BEEP!_

"Hey Brit Brit! It's your fiance...I love saying that! I got your message! Glad to know your okay and that your first rehearsal went well! Maybe you're sleeping or something...oh well! Call me back before you go to this dinner thing!"

Santana hung up the phone and sat down on the couch in front of her. She couldn't understand why Brittany wouldn't of picked up the phone. She turned on the TV and after only ten minutes of watching crap, she reached for her phone and dialed Brittany's number again.

* * *

Brittany danced around her hotel room as she gathered up options to wear to the party tonight. She decided to go with a brand new tank she bought before coming to L.A and a pair of her dark blue skinny jeans. She climbed into the jeans and went back into the bathroom where her phone laid buzzing but she was too busy to notice because all she could do was sing and dance around the room. She was so excited for this dinner party tonight but she couldn't put her head around why.

* * *

_You've reached-_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" piped Santana.

_S. Pierce, you know what to do! BEEP!_

"Hey honey...sorry to bug you again! I'm just worried about you, I hope you didn't fall asleep before your big dinner party tonight! Anyways like I said in the message before...make sure to call me before you go!".

Santana hung up the phone again only this time she threw it at the couch across from her.

* * *

Brittany finished up the last touches she had for her makeup and made her way into "bedroom". She turned on the TV to kill time, leaving her phone inside the bathroom. She decided to watch some _Family Guy _to pass the time. She sat back and laughed through all the re-runs she could watch before she looked over at the clock and realized the time.

"Shit! I'm late!" she said to herself.

She grabbed her purse and ran out the door, forgetting her cellphone in the bathroom. She looked down at the piece of paper she wrote the directions that Laura had given her on in order to get to her apartment and off she went.

* * *

Santana stared at her phone from across the living room. It had been an hour since she last called and still no reply from Brittany. Where the hell was she?! She walked over to the other couch and picked up the phone, dialing Brittany's number again. The phone rang and rang some more but still no answer. This time Santana was pissed. Brittany promised in her voicemail last night that she'd call before the dinner party and she still hadn't called. She looked at the time just as Brittany's voicemail came on again.

_You've reached Brittany S. Pierce, you know what to do! BEEP!_

"Well this is the last time I'll call. I thought you said you'd call before you left for the dinner party but I guess you were just distracted by all the awesomeness L.A has to offer. When you stop being such a flake and want to talk to your fiance, you can call me at 203-951-1609 in case you forgot!"

Santana hung up the phone and realized she might've been a little out of line. She just missed her Brit Brit. These four months might be really hard after all she thought to herself. She immediately thought of an idea. She quickly ran into her office and flipped open her laptop. She searched and searched and finally found a last minute flight to L.A on Friday so she booked it. Brittany would have no clue but she knew she'd be thrilled. She closed her laptop and with that she was able to sleep fine.

* * *

Meanwhile back in L.A, Brittany had just arrived to Laura's place. She buzzed in and went up the elevator to the fourth floor, where Laura lived. She stood in front of room 405 and stared at the door for a minute. Why was she so afraid to enter? She knocked and the door swung open. Laura stood there with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to my humble abode" she said.

"It's nice" replied Brittany as she walked in and looked around.

Laura showed her around the apartment which helped Brittany realize she was the only one there.

"Am I the only one here?" she asked.

"So far...yes! When I tell people seven thirty, eightish, they usually end up coming around nine, nine thirty".

"Oh..."

"It's okay though! You can help me with a few things in the kitchen".

Laura lead Brittany into the kitchen where the oven was on, cooking something that smelt amazing.

"That smells amazing!" gushed Brittany.

"Oh thanks! It's my mom's famous recipe!" replied Laura.

Brittany stared at all the appliances and cupboards in Laura's kitchen.

"Could you hand me the vegetable oil from inside the cupboard above the fridge?" asked Laura politely.

"Sure!" said Brittany as she grabbed the oil and passed it over to Laura.

Brittany looked down at her watch which read seven fifty five PM. She then looked into her purse for her phone. She remembered she was supposed to call Santana so she was trying to find her phone so she could step out and make the quick call, but it was nowhere to be found. She started panicking at this point, rummaging through her purse anxiously.

"Is something wrong?" asked Laura.

"I think I forgot my phone at the hotel!" replied Brittany.

"Well I'm sure you could go without a phone for one night..."

"No! You don't understand...I promised Santana I'd call her before I came here and I forgot. She's going to be livid!"

"Calm down! I'm sure she'll understand".

"No trust me! She won't! I'll be back!" said Brittany as she rushed out the apartment, leaving Laura alone to cook over the stove.

Brittany ran down the road as fast as she could towards the hotel.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she said to herself as she ran.

When she got into the hotel, she went straight for the bathroom and picked up her phone. She read on the screen.

_3 MISSED CALLS AND 3 VOICEMAILS_

"Aw crap!" she said.

She lifted the phone to her ear and listened to all the voice mails that Santana left her. She hung up the phone and cursed herself for missing the calls. She dialed Santana's number, forgetting that she'd probably already be in bed considering it was eleven on a work night. The phone rang and rang and sure enough there was no answer.

_You've reached Santana Lopez at 203-961-1609, unfortunately I can't come to the phone right now so if you'd like to leave a detailed message with your name and number I'll be sure to get back to you, thank you! BEEP!_

"I see you've changed your voice mail around a bit babe. I like it!...look I'm really sorry I forgot to call! I'm an idiot! I was too busy getting ready for the party that I didn't hear my phone going off and I ended up leaving it behind. I ran back to call you in hopes of actually getting to talk but you're probably asleep. Anyways, I promise that after rehearsal tomorrow I won't make plans so we can Skype or something. Anyways I better get back to this dinner thing, I kind of left Laura hanging...love you! Goodnight S!"

And with that she hung up the phone and made her way back to Laura's, hoping that this promise that she had forgotten wouldn't stir up a fight between her and her new fiance Ms. Santana Lopez.


	29. Chapter 29: The Longest Day Ever

Brittany arrived at rehearsal for seven in the morning. They were doing a table read before lunch and another dance rehearsal after lunch break. She knew she had a long day ahead of her but she didn't know it would turn out to be an all day thing. When she got into the space there was a huge table set up in the middle of the room. Stacey was on the phone in the corner of the room and Laura was the only one there already. She was reading through the script as Brittany sat down across from her.

"Oh hey Brit! I hope you enjoyed my cooking last night" said Laura.

"It was excellent" replied Brittany.

"Did you end up getting a hold of Santana?"

"Nope, she was probably asleep by the time I called".

"Well I'm sure she'll understand".

"I hope so".

Stacey hung up the phone and walked over to the table.

"Alright girls! I invited you two here an hour before everyone else to work on your on screen chemistry" said Stacey.

"On screen chemistry?" asked Brittany.

"Exactly! Stacey and Nicki work really closely together. Nicki was the one dancer I had a special connection with and I want it to be done right when we go to film it, so now is the time to ask questions..."

"When did you and Nicki first meet?" asked Laura.

Brittany took out a piece of paper to jot down all the answers.

"We met in 2001 at a club in West Hollywood. She was hired to dance for an event and I just happened to be attending that event".

"What intrigued you to work with her?" asked Laura again.

"She was beautiful...the way she moved her body, you couldn't help but be hypnotized".

"Were you attracted to her at all?" asked Laura yet again.

Brittany was completely silent as she wrote down everything being said.

"I was, she wasn't just beautiful...she was the smartest, kindest, most loving person I knew but she was also trouble".

Brittany looked up from the piece of paper to ask her first question.

"Trouble how?" she asked.

"She had motives behind everything she did. She got what she wanted, when she wanted, and to her it didn't matter who she knocked down on the way. Only as the crew became bigger with my help, she lost a lot of her good qualities and went straight for the bad. She started partying every night, getting into trouble, she was losing herself...she could no longer keep up in dance rehearsals because she was so unfocused".

"Wow! I have my work cut out for me" said Brittany.

"It'll be tough but you've got the real Stacey here to direct you and Laura will be great help too".

Brittany smiled at Laura who smiled back.

"I'd like to go through the first scene where Stacey meets Nicki and see how we do chemistry wise".

"Sure!" said Brittany and Laura in unison.

They both pulled out their scripts and opened them to the scene. Stacey read the on screen directions.

"Stacey enters the club and scans the room, trying to find Chris in the crowd. By the way Brit, Chris is the character that Mike is playing...Chris was one of my favourite dancers growing up so he was basically my right hand man. She can't find him anywhere so she goes to the bar to get a drink. After she orders she turns around to see Nicki dancing around the middle bar in the center of the lounge. She is hypnotized by the dancer as she watches her move her body around the pole. There are men sitting around the lounge who stare at her as well. Chris comes up behind Stacey and taps on her shoulder. I'll say Chris' lines. Hey! You like what you see?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah! She's beautiful! What's her name?"

"Her name's Nicki".

"Is she a stripper or something?"

"Not at all! But we need her".

"Stacey walks over to where the dancer is dancing as a man pulls out a dollar bill and chucks it towards Nicki".

"Dude! Save the dollar bills for the strip club!"

"The guy gives Stacey a look and sits back in his chair. Stacey leans into Nicki and whispers in her ear".

"Can you take a break or something?"

"Nicki looks around and makes eye contact with another dancer to take her place. She grabs Stacey's hand and leads her into a private booth in the back".

"You're an amazing dancer".

"I try".

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Nicki..."

"Do you have a last name Nicki?"

"Nope...just Nicki".

"The two of them smile at each other and sit down inside the booth. Nicki signals the bartender who brings over a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He pours them each a glass and leaves the bottle behind".

"So what's the occasion?"

"You want me on your team right?"

"What team?"

"You want me to be a part of your dance crew".

"Who said I have a dance crew?"

"You're Stacey Hull!..."

"How did you know?"

"Everyone who dances in L.A knows Stacey Hull. You're some kind of dance teacher guru who everyone wants to be taught by".

"Did Chris tell you about me?"

"Nicki laughs and takes a sip from her champagne flute. Stacey grabs hers and takes a gulp as well".

"I'll do it but only if you give me some one on one time".

"Stacey chokes on her champagne".

"Not like that silly! I want you to help me get better".

"You seemed to be doing okay out there".

"Dancing around a pole? Anyone could do that!"

"...fine! You're in!"

"Cheers!"

"Nicki raises her glass and Stacey does the same. They smile at each other and clink their glasses together. And the scene will cut there. Good job ladies! I don't see there being any problem with on screen chemistry. Just know there is an underlying sexual tension between your characters. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make another phone call and I'll join you two in twenty minutes for the table read. We'll be going through pages 1-200 today".

Stacey walked away and began to make her phone call, leaving Brittany and Laura alone at the table again.

"Do you like the script so far?" asked Laura.

"From what I've seen it looks interesting" replied Brittany.

"Are you nervous about the more intimate scenes?"

"Intimacy on screen always makes me nervous but as long as we create a non-awkward environment then I'm sure I'll be okay".

"I'm surprised! Usually people who have loved ones have a hard time with these kinds of scenes".

"But why? It's only on screen".

"I guess it's the truthfulness that's portrayed on screen. If it looks truthful then there must be some sort of chemistry between the actors".

"I think that's called good acting".

Laura looked up and Brittany and smiled.

"I guess so".

The rest of the cast strolled in around eight and the table read began. Before they knew it, it was already noon and time for a lunch break. Brittany grabbed her phone and went straight for the nearest hidden corner to call Santana. She dialed the number but there was no answer.

_You've reached Santana Lopez, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a detailed message with your name and number I'll be sure to get back to you. Thank you! BEEP!_

"Hey babe! I'm just on break right now so I thought I'd try your cell. You must be busy at work. We just finished reading through pages one to two hundred, longest morning of my life. In three hours we start our dance rehearsal so I'll try calling just before we go into that. If I can't get a hold of you then I'm not sure I'll be able to Skype tonight because apparently were in the dance studio from three until eight but I'll try. Anyways I'll stop blabbing and just talk to you later. I love you!"

Brittany hung up the phone and grabbed the rest of her things. She decided to head back to the hotel and sleep a little before dance rehearsal and so she did. She was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing, she leaned over and answered without looking at the caller display.

"Hello?..."

"Hi baby!"

"Santana?!"

"Yup it's me!"

"Yay! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"A little tired but I'm managing".

"How's rehearsal going?"

"Well I'm at the hotel now, just came back during the break to get some shut eye".

"You're still at the hotel?"

"Yeah why?"

"Brit! It's ten to three! Doesn't your dance rehearsal start in ten minutes?"

"Shit! Babe...I hate to do this to you but I have to run".

"Wait!-"

Brittany hung up the phone.

"...I love you" said Santana into an empty phone.

Brittany ran as fast as she could to the studio and made it just a minute late. She joined the group and they began warm-ups.

"You're late" said Mike.

"I fell asleep" replied Brittany.

Mike giggled as they continued to follow the warm-up routine.

After warm-ups they went straight until full blown rehearsal. All the dancers looked amazing when the second dance was finally in sync and ready to go. They went through it a couple of times then recorded it for review purposes.

"Alright boys and girls! Go get some rest! Five AM call for all principal dancers, eight AM call for the rest of you!" screamed Stacey.

You could hear all the groans and moans in the group as they gathered their things and headed out the door. Brittany grabbed her things as Mike approached her again.

"Have you heard from Santana yet?"

"I talked to her for what seemed like three point five seconds right before I realized I was late for rehearsal. She's going to kill me! I hung up on her".

"Call her back!"

"I don't even know if she'll answer. It's already eight thirty here so it's eleven thirty there and she's got work tomorrow".

"It's worth a try" said Mike as he waved goodbye and headed out the building.

Brittany was the last one in the studio as she sat down and dialed Santana's number. After two rings Santana picked up.

"Hello?..."

"You're awake!"

"I couldn't sleep..."

"I'm sorry I rushed off like that earlier. I just didn't want to be late".

"I guess this time difference thing is turning out to be a little more difficult then we thought".

"I guess so".

"How was dance rehearsal?"

"It was good, tiring, but good".

"How's the rest of the cast?"

"They're pretty great!"

"It must be easy for Stacey because she's playing herself".

"Actually she's just directing. She hired someone else to play herself".

"Oh...how's the fake Stacey?"

"She's really nice, her name's Laura".

"Very nice!"

"We were forced to practice our on screen chemistry today while reading our first scene we have together".

"How did that go?"

"Stacey said she doesn't think we'll have any problems on screen".

"You two must of hit it off then..."

"Yeah she's great!"

"Is she pretty too?"

"Santana! It's not like that!"

"I'm joking!"

"Well don't joke like that!"

"Sorry! I didn't think it was such a touchy subject".

Santana giggled on the other line.

"Look if you're just going to patronize me on the phone then say goodnight and we'll talk later".

"Calm down babe! I was joking".

"I better let you go anyways...it's almost midnight there and you have work in the morning".

"If that's what you want..."

"...it's what I want".

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you when you have more time on your hands".

"Don't be like that!"

"I'll try calling you tomorrow!"

"Santana..."

"Goodnight B!"

"I love you...

"...I love you too".

Santana hung up the phone and Brittany slowly removed the phone from her ear. She sat there and began to cry. Being away from her fiance was already taking a toll on their relationship and that's not what she wanted. It was time to head back to the hotel and get some rest, maybe her emotions were just running high from such a long day. She gathered her things and went to the hotel. The second her head hit the pillow she was out cold. Longest day ever!


	30. Chapter 30: Bad Timing

**HEY FOLLOWERS AND FIRST TIME READERS! SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE...I'M USUALLY GOOD WITH THIS BUT WORKS BEEN KICKING MY ASS SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME! I PROMISE AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND BEFORE WORK KICKS MY ASS AGAIN! :) ENJOY!**

Friday had finally arrived and Santana couldn't wait to get on the plane. She packed all her bags the night before and was out the door by nine in the morning. Her flight was to leave at noon and arrive five hours later in Los Angeles. She wasn't sure if she'd be in rehearsal or not but she thought she would surprise Brittany when she got back to the hotel.

The plane took off and so did Santana's emotions. She was excited, nervous, happy, and scared all at the same time. She didn't know what to think, all she knew was that she needed to see her fiance because the long distance was killing her. After a movie or two on the plane ride, Santana popped in her headphones and fell asleep to the sounds of her favourite songs on repeat. She darted up in her seat hours later when the captain announced their descent into Los Angeles. She had never been before so looking through the window and seeing the hills and the city below made her smile really big. After a long exit out the airport, she grabbed a cab and headed to the hotel.

She paid the cab driver and headed into the hotel lobby.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist politely.

"I'm looking for Ms. Brittany Pierce's room" replied Santana.

"She's out at rehearsal right now but can I take a message?"

"Actually I think I'll just book a room and wait...is there anything available?"

"Let me check".

The receptionist began typing really fast and clicking here, clicking there...

"Ah yes, we've got a room available. It's a suite facing the hills..."

"That sounds wonderful".

"Alright then I'll book that for you, would you like me to let Brittany know that you're here?"

"No, it's okay! I'm her fiance and I've just come down for the weekend to surprise her".

"How sweet! Well your secret is safe with me".

"Thanks!"

And with that the receptionist handed Santana her room key and off she went to rest up before seeing her beautiful fiance later on.

Meanwhile, Brittany was in an intense dance rehearsal with just her and the rest of the actors who were playing her dance crew mates. Once rehearsal was over, she headed back to the hotel but not alone. Laura came with her because they were told by Stacey to practice their first one on one dance teaching scene together so they could show her in the morning. They walked over to the hotel together and the second they entered the room they got straight to work.

"So I guess we'll just run lines a few times then try getting up and doing it?" asked Laura.

"Yeah! Sounds good to me" replied Brittany.

Brittany and Laura began rehearsing the scene.

"So if you take this arm and...perfect!" Laura recited her first line.

"Who taught you?" recited Brittany.

"My mother actually".

"Your mother was a dancer?"

"She was, she was the best".

"Does she still teach?"

"I'm sure she's teaching up in heaven...she passed away two years ago".

"I'm sorry to hear that".

"It's okay, she's in a better place now".

Brittany stopped the dialogue to make sure she was understanding the next part of the scene.

"So I guess this is where I grab your hands and ask you to slow dance with me?"

"Yup".

"Well for the sake of the scene and practicing..."

Brittany held out her hand and helped tug Laura off the bed.

"Wait before we go into this, I'm going to grab some ice".

"Some ice? For what?"

"For the drinks we're going to have after we rehearse".

"I was thinking more along the lines of sleep".

"Come on! It's still early! We can have a few then hit the hay at a decent time".

Brittany contemplated Laura's proposition.

"Fine! But on one condition".

"What's that?"

"You buy dinner tonight".

Laura smiled and walked out the door holding the ice bucket, leaving the door open with the lock hinge. Brittany sat in the room, looking at her phone. She began to wonder why Santana hadn't called her today. She hoped she wasn't mad about the last couple of nights and not being able to talk for long. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"That was fast! And I thought you left it open!" shouted Brittany from inside the room.

Santana slowly pushed the door open and peered in.

"Expecting someone else?" she said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"Santana?!"

"Hey baby!" she said as she ran into Brittany's arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't take being away from you and not being able to talk so I got a flight in this morning, I leave Sunday night".

Just as the conversation was flowing between them, Laura went to open the door and realized it had closed. She pounded on the door and giggled on the other side.

"Brit! This isn't fair! Open up!"

Santana's stare darted straight for the door being pounded on.

"Who's that?"

"I think it's Laura..."

Santana got up to answer the door and Brittany grabbed her hand to sit back down again.

"I'll get it, sit down and relax".

"It's fine Brit! Besides I want to meet the fake Stacey".

She snatched her hand away and made her way to the door, just as she flew it open she could hear Laura speaking.

"I'm ready for the slow dance..."

Laura's jaw dropped as Santana answered the door.

"What slow dance?"

Laura smiled awkwardly at Santana.

"Hi, I'm Laura...you must be Santana".

"What slow dance?" she asked again only you could hear the vague sound of hostility in her voice.

"Sorry! We were just rehearsing for a scene where we slow dance".

Brittany practically ran to the door to mediate the situation.

"Hey Laura...can we do this tomorrow before rehearsal?" asked Brittany as she approached.

Laura nodded and smiled. She turned around and walked down the hotel hall as Santana stared her down until she couldn't see her anymore. Brittany huffed and went straight for the bed, diving her face into the pillows.

"Are you happy now?!" she yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I came all the way here from New Haven to see you and you re-pay me by lying to my face! Why was that Laura girl here?"

"I told you! We were rehearsing a scene to show Stacey tomorrow".

"I'm sure" replied Santana sarcastically.

"Are you serious Santana?! I put a ring on your finger for a reason! What happened to you trusting me?"

"I don't know? You tell me! Because last time I checked I haven't had a real conversation with you since you left until right now and all we're doing now is fighting".

"We wouldn't be fighting if you just trusted me. I love you and no one else. I'd never cheat on you, you know that right?"

"It's just hard when I don't hear a word from you for days. All that goes through my head is, is she okay? Does she get my voice mails? Does she miss me? I wonder what she's doing right now..."

"Of course I miss you!"

"Could've fooled me".

"Get out!" yelled Brittany as she pointed to the door.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said!...get out!"

"I just got here!"

"Until you calm down and until you can talk to me reasonably then forget it! I'm not fighting with you over such a stupid thing".

"So what am I supposed to do then? Go to my room and sulk for a few hours. Make sure I clear my head so we can talk later?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea".

"It would be a perfect idea but if you haven't noticed your fiance is here and she doesn't have much time here".

"You're not my fiance".

"Excuse me?!"

"My fiance doesn't get jealous, now if you could go and find the real girl I love and come back with a brand new attitude I'd really appreciate that".

Brittany got off the bed and headed straight for the door, leaving Santana sitting with her head drooped low. Brittany opened up the door and waited for Santana to look up. When she motioned for her to leave the room, Santana got up in anger and walked straight over to Brittany.

"This is bullshit!" she screamed.

"No! It's bullshit that you'd even think I'd cheat on you".

Santana folded her arms and ran out of the hotel room to hers. She opened the door and burst into tears. Maybe Brittany was right. Maybe she had let jealousy get to her a little too much. But she wasn't to blame fully, Brittany over-reacted and was extremely rude towards her. I guess it was all just bad timing and they needed a few good hours of rest to clear both their minds.


	31. Chapter 31: All Apologies

Both Brittany and Santana didn't get much sleep after their fight in Brittany's hotel room the night before. Santana spent the night sulking in her hotel king sized bed alone, regretting all the jealousy she stirred up over practically nothing. And Brittany spent the night in her hotel alone, regretting all the things she said to Santana and feeling bad about Laura having to leave during their rehearsal.

When Brittany woke up after little to no sleep, she put on her sweats and headed for the studio. The second she walked in she saw Laura waiting in the middle of the studio. She was sitting on the empty ground, staring at the script in front of her.

"I'm so sorry about last night" Brittany said as she approached Laura.

"It's okay! I just hope everything worked out" she replied.

"Not exactly".

"What happened?"

"She thought something was going on between us and when I told her nothing was going on she didn't believe me. I might've said some really horrible things to her last night. I wouldn't be surprised if she's gone when I get back tonight".

"You think she would just up and leave like that?"

"I kicked her out and told her to come back when she found my real fiance".

"Ooo that's not good".

"You're telling me..."

"Did you get a chance to go through the script?"

"I spent the entire night just thinking so not exactly".

"It's alright! We have about twenty minutes to run through it before Stacey gets here".

A few hours later, back at the hotel Santana had just woken up. She turned over to look at her clock which read ten thirty AM.

"Shit..." she said to herself.

She knew she had missed her chance at seeing Brittany before her rehearsal.

She rolled out of bed and made her way into the shower. Her plan was to get ready and go shopping for something really nice for Brittany. A way to apologize to her about last night. She got ready the fastest she's ever done before and made her way out into the streets of Los Angeles. She found a cute boutique jewellery store down the street and began searching.

"May I help you?" asked the clerk behind the counter.

"I'm looking for something nice for my girlfriend".

"Well aren't you sweet! Is it for a special occasion?"

"More like an apology".

"I don't mean to pry but what happened that you need to apologize for?"

"We got in a huge fight last night. She's in a movie filming just down the street but we're from New Haven so when I came to surprise her, there was another girl in her hotel room...one of her co-stars. I thought too much into the situation and accused her of some things when all they were doing was rehearsing. I should've listened to her but I let my jealousy get in the way...look at me just blabbing away, I'm sorry".

"No need to apologize just remember what you told me when you apologize to her tonight and I'm sure everything will be golden".

"Thanks for listening".

After that the clerk showed her a few things and she ended up going with a white gold necklace with a heart pendant full of diamonds.

"It's the perfect choice" said the clerk.

"Thank you for your help" replied Santana and off she went.

Back at the studio, Brittany and Laura were rehearsing with Stacey now and things were going well considering Brittany hadn't memorized the script to a T.

"Ladies, I'm impressed" said Stacey.

"Thank you" replied Brittany and Laura in unison.

"You must of been up all night".

"Well..." said Brittany.

"Well what?"

"Well we really wanted to impress you so we put in the hours" replied Laura as she gave Brittany a reassuring look.

Brittany smiled at Laura and nodded her head as a thank you for covering for her.

"Well if you ladies don't mind I'm going to work with a few other people and then we'll come back to it. How about you be back here for one thirty, that gives you about two hours to go eat and come back".

"Sounds perfect" said Brittany and off they went.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"Do you want to rehearse?" asked Brittany.

"We can rehearse later, go see your girlfriend".

"Are you sure?"

"Go..."

"Thank you!"

They both went off their separate ways and Brittany headed straight for Santana's room but when she got there, she wasn't answering the door. She pulled out her cellphone and called Santana. It rang over and over again until the voicemail came on.

_Hi you've reached Santana Lopez, I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a detailed message with your name and number, I'll be sure to get back to you...thank you!_

"Hey babe! I'm standing outside your hotel room but you're not answering. I really hope you didn't leave out of anger. I love you and I'd like to talk...call me!" said Brittany into the phone before hanging up.

As Brittany was leaving the message, Santana was finishing up buying a bouquet of flowers for Brittany. On her way out she listened to the voice mail Brittany had left her and immediately raced back to the hotel. She didn't know how long she'd be on break so she wanted to catch her before she went back. She ran into the hotel and went straight for Brittany's room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?!" shouted Brittany from inside.

"It's me!" shouted Santana from the other side of the door.

Brittany shot off the bed and went straight for the door. She swung it open to reveal Santana hiding behind the flowers. When she knew the door was open, she popped her head out from behind the bouquet.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"No I'm sorry!" replied Brittany.

They embraced for a while and then kissed before Santana headed inside.

"Are these for me?" asked Brittany.

"Who else would they be for?"

"I dunno?"

They giggled and smiled at each other before giving each other another peck on the lips.

"I was-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first..." said Santana.

"No you..." replied Brittany.

"I was an idiot babe! I came into your room last night, guns blazing, without analyzing the situation better. I understand you were rehearsing, it's just hard being away from you. Sometimes my jealousy gets the best of me".

"No babe it's fine, I'm the one who should apologize! I said some horrible things to you last night. When I said you weren't my fiance, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you weren't acting like yourself. I should've sat you down and explained everything".

"Well shit happens just let's not fight anymore, okay?"

"Okay" said Brittany with a massive smile on her face.

Santana went into her purse and pulled out the wrapped up necklace and handed it to Brittany.

"What's this?"

"It's something else to show you how sorry I am".

"Babe!"

Brittany tore open the wrapping and opened up the box, revealing the beautiful necklaced encased in the box.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it! Babe, you shouldn't have".

Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana. They smiled at each other. Brittany turned around and handed the necklace to Santana to help put it around her neck. After Santana clipped the necklace shut, Brittany turned around to show it off.

"It's beautiful!" said Santana.

"No, you're beautiful!" replied Brittany.

Santana blushed and laid back on the bed, and Brittany joined her.

"Well I'm going to have to go out and buy something for you now" said Brittany.

"Don't! I have you here and that's all I need" replied Santana.

Brittany wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and Santana engulfed her head into Brittany's chest.

"I love you B".

"I love you too S".

And so they spent the rest of Brittany's break lying on the bed and catching up together. All apologies had been made and all forgiveness was given.


	32. Chapter 32: A Weekend's Not Long Enough

Unfortunately after their apologies to each other, Brittany had to return to rehearsal which took up the rest of their Friday night together. The only good news Brittany got was that they'd have a weekend off from rehearsal. The alarm clock in Santana's hotel went off at nine in the morning and they both rose out of bed. Since getting to L.A, Brittany hadn't had a chance to go sight seeing so they had a whole day planned ahead of them which included a celebrity homes tour, walking up to see the Hollywood sign, and a beach date.

"Did you bring a swimsuit?" asked Brittany.

"I did!" replied Santana with excitement in her voice.

"Did you maybe by chance pack two?"

"You didn't bring a swimsuit with you?! Are you nuts?! The beach is right there!"

"I guess that was the last thing on my mind".

Santana went into her suitcase and pulled out an extra swimsuit, throwing it across the room at Brittany. Brittany smiled and quickly changed into it to put under her clothes, and with that they were off. They grabbed a cab and off they were to the celebrity homes tour.

The tour took them through all the homes in the hills. They got to see Christina Aguilera's home, JLo's, The Beckham's, they even got to see some of their favourite old stars homes like Elvis Presley's, Frank Sinatra's, and Lucille Ball's. After gazing at these amazing homes they decided to head for the beach.

The weather was perfect, not too hot and not too cool. They laid on the beach and swam in the ocean, but it took Brittany grabbing Santana and running into the water for that to happen. They even made a sand castle together which made them feel like kids again. It was turning out to be the perfect day. After they felt they had too much sun they went to the hills to see the Hollywood sign.

As they climbed the hill and saw the sign getting closer and closer, Santana turned to Brittany with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Brittany.

"I'm just happy I got to do these things with you" replied Santana.

"So am I".

"I was scared when I got here you would've done all this stuff already".

"Honestly...I haven't had the time".

"Well I'm glad because now I get to do this with you".

They smiled at each other and embraced, looking at the sign and enjoying every minute of it. After their climb, they headed back to the hotel and ordered a pizza. They ordered a couple of movies off Pay Per View and called it a night. Tomorrow, Santana would be taking a plane back to their home and New Haven but for now she was there in L.A with her future wife and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sunday morning came faster then they wished but they still had until four in the afternoon to spend together. They umm'd and ahh'd about what they should do and decided to have brunch at a local restaurant one of Brittany's cast mates had said to try. Their food was amazing and the company of each other, even better. They spent the entire meal chatting about their day yesterday and about Brittany's experience with the film so far. The smile that swept across Santana's face only made Brittany realize that she was incredibly happy for her success.

After their brunch they did a little bit of shopping (mostly for Santana's sake) and headed back to the hotel to relax and so that Santana could pack her bag and get ready to head back.

"Don't go" said Brittany.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and held them in hers.

"I wish it was that easy".

"It is that easy! Just don't go".

"I have a job back home babe. A job where I recently go promoted".

"I know but won't they understand? Love can't wait around hoping to grow".

"Where did you hear that one?"

"I dunno? On the internet somewhere".

Santana giggled.

"4 months will go by really fast, I promise!"

"But it hasn't even been a month yet it feels like forever".

"Just try and not think about it and the time will come faster".

"But I need you here".

"I need you too! Let's just try and make it a goal to speak to each other every day, no more running off because it's past one of our bedtimes or because rehearsals starting. I'll try and stay awake every once in a while even if it's just to hear you say goodnight and you try and not fall asleep between rehearsals so we can talk then too".

"This time difference thing sucks!"

"I know it does but I'm there doing what I love and you're here doing what you love so let's make the most of it".

"A weekend's not long enough".

"I'll book off a week next time".

Brittany smiled and leaned in to give Santana a kiss. They embraced after the kiss and looked at the clock.

"I've got to leave soon".

"No..."

"Yes..."

Brittany giggled and shook her head for another "no".

"You're the cutest girl I know" said Santana.

"And you're the hottest girl I know".

"Every day I look down at my hand and see this ring I can't help but smile the biggest smile" said Santana as she looked down at her engagement ring.

"And now that I have this necklace, I'll have something to remind me of our love together".

"When do you start rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Five thirty...ugh!"

"At least you can pretty much roll out of bed into the studio".

Brittany shot up off the bed and quickly grabbed a CD from the inside of her bedside table.

"What are you doing?" asked Santana.

"How much time do you have?"

"I should probably leave in the next twenty to thirty minutes".

"Grab your bags!"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and lead her out of the hotel and across the street to the studio. She tried the doors which just happened to be open. She looked over at the front desk and saw the receptionist sitting there, looking bored.

"Just rehearsing before tomorrow!" Brittany snapped as she flew by her.

The receptionist nodded her head in shock. When they got into the studio, Brittany went straight for the CD player and put the CD in. She put it to track ten and paused it, looking over at Santana.

"This studio is gorgeous!" piped Santana.

"I know but shh! We're dancing!" replied Brittany excitedly.

When she pressed play, "Songbird" came on and she smiled. Santana shot Brittany the happiest smile and joined her in the middle of the studio for a slow dance.

"I feel like we're a couple of kids in high school" said Santana.

"We were a couple of kids in high school once" replied Brittany.

"That's where I first fell in love with you".

"And that's where you first sang this song to me".

"You were a sad little panda who needed cheering up".

Brittany smiled and blushed at the same time.

"So it's official then..." said Brittany.

"What's official?"

"This is our "first dance" wedding song".

Santana gushed when Brittany said the word wedding.

"When you get home we'll plan the wedding".

"Okay" replied Brittany with a huge smile on her face.

The song ended but they kept slow dancing in the middle of the room.

"I wish this moment didn't have to end" said Santana.

"Me too" replied Brittany.

"But I better get going babe..."

Santana looked at her watch and realized it was time to catch a cab to the airport.

"I'll walk you out".

Santana gathered her things and held Brittany's hand as they walked out the studio.

"So don't fall asleep during your break so you can call me!"

"Okay! And text me when you land!"

"I will!"

Brittany flagged down a cab.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more!"

They kissed and embraced as the cab pulled up to the side of the street where they stood.

"I love you babe!" said Santana.

"Always and forever" replied Brittany.

Santana reluctantly got into the cab and waved goodbye as the cab pulled away. Brittany burst into tears at the sight of her fiance pulling away. She wished this weekend could've lasted longer but she was so glad it happened.


	33. Chapter 33: Second Guessing

The entire plane ride home, Santana couldn't help but re-think what Brittany said. What if she just stayed in L.A for the four months Brittany would be there? Would she still have a job to come back to? Would it make things a lot easier on their relationship? She thought about it so much she ended up with a head ache. Quinn was meeting her at the airport to bring her back to the condo, it had been a while since they had seen each other and they needed to catch up.

After claiming her luggage, Santana made her way to the arrival gate to meet Quinn and sure enough when she opened the doors Quinn was standing there, waving her arms obnoxiously and yelling across the aiport.

"Santana!" she yelled.

Santana ducked her head down and giggled to herself. She walked over and gave Quinn a big hug.

"Thanks for coming to get me" said Santana.

"My pleasure! Besides...I haven't seen you in ages" replied Quinn.

They slowly walked towards Quinn's car and small talked. The car ride back to Brittany and Santana's condo was pretty quiet apart from the music playing on the radio. When they finally got into the condo and settled down in the living room, Quinn went straight for the mini-vacation questions she had for Santana.

"So, how was the trip?!" she asked.

"It was bad at first but amazing by the end. I didn't want to come back".

"Bad at first? What happened?"

"I got jealous and she over-reacted to my jealousy which pretty much blew up in both our faces. I said some things I completely regret and so did she".

"Jealous over what?"

"She was rehearsing with one of her co-stars and I accused her of something more".

"Santana!"

"I know! I apologized! And when I left everything was perfectly fine so don't worry".

"So you didn't wanna come back? Then why did you?"

"My job".

"Can't your job wait?"

"You're just like Brittany! Brittany argued with me about staying, she almost convinced me".

"So what stopped you? It can't just be the job thing".

"What makes you think there's more to it?"

"Did it have to do with the co-star you saw her rehearsing with?"

"It has nothing to do with her at all!"

"Are you sure? Seeing them play an intimate close relationship on screen and seeing them rehearse all the time...that wouldn't get to you?"

"Well I guess it would after a while".

"What if this co-star is trying to get in Brittany's pants? But you're out here alone, sitting in an office all day, just thinking about the next time you're gonna get to talk to her".

"You're not helping here Quinn!"

"I'm just saying...maybe it's better if you were there, to keep an eye on things".

"I trust her Quinn".

"But do you trust this co-star?"

"I don't know this co-star".

"Exactly..."

Santana sat back on the couch and began to contemplate the situation in her mind.

"So you think I should quit my job to move out there in order to spend more time with Brittany, and to keep an eye on this co-star?"

"I'm not saying you should, I'm just suggesting".

"What if my job isn't here for me when I get back?"

"Go in there tomorrow and make sure it is!"

"I should call Brittany and discuss it first".

"Stop making excuses and just do it! You'll find something temporary out there for the four months and you'll be back at your old job in no time".

"And you're really sure I should do this? On a whim, just go into the office tomorrow and tell them I'm leaving but I want my position available to me when I get back?"

"Just stop second guessing yourself and make up your mind...it's either New Haven alone for four months while you try and Skype and talk to her on the phone OR it's getting out of here and going to be in L.A with your future wife! Not only does option two sound the best but it's also going to help your relationship out a lot".

"Alright fine!"

"You're gonna do it?!"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"What now you're second guessing the advice you're giving me?!"

They both giggled.

"No...I'm just making sure you're making the decision for yourself and not because I suggested it".

"It's for myself and my future wife".

Quinn smiled and nodded her head with approval.

"I'll call Brittany in the morning to let her know".

"Even better...don't call her, just go to work tomorrow and let them know then book a flight and surprise!"

"Last time I surprised her we ended up fighting".

"Yeah well tone down the jealousy and you'll be fine".

They both smiled and continued to chat about Santana's trip to L.A. She actually couldn't wait to go back and stay there. She knew she was taking a huge risk with her recent promotion but after leaving Brittany yesterday, she realized that being away from her was just too hard. It was time for a new atmosphere and a new beginning with the love of her life at her side, and no one was going to stop her. Not even her boss tomorrow at work when she was to brake the news to him.


	34. Chapter 34: The Big Move

"Are you sure you have everything?" said Quinn as she handed Santana the last of her things to pack.

"I think so!" replied Santana with excitement in her voice.

She went to her office in the morning to brake the news to her boss, that she'd be leaving for a while. She didn't know what his reaction would be but it turned out to be a good one. Quinn helped grab Santana's things and they brought them down to the cab that was waiting to bring Santana to the airport. They put all the bags into the trunk and said their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you" said Quinn.

"I'll miss you too!" replied Santana.

They hugged and Santana hopped in the car. She rolled down the window to wave goodbye.

"Tell Brit I say, Hi!" said Quinn as the cab drove off and Santana waved.

It was a short cab ride to the airport and an unexpected quick trip back to L.A. Santana was extremely nervous because she didn't know what Brittany would say to her sudden and long stay with her. She knew she'd be happy but she didn't know if she'd enjoy another surprise.

When she got to the hotel, the concierge told her that Brittany was at rehearsal again but he handed her a swipe key and told her she should be back in a few hours. The three hours Santana waited in the hotel room felt like the longest three hours she had ever had. She watched TV, took a nap, and ordered room service.

Finally there was a fumbling sound outside the door so Santana ran and hid behind the far side of the bed. When Brittany came into the hotel room, she dropped her bag on the ground and went straight for the bed. Santana jumped up and surprised her.

"Surprise!" she yelled.

Brittany let out a yelp and then went straight for Santana's arms. She embraced her and smiled really big.

"What are you doing here?! You just left yesterday...did you forget something?"

"I didn't forget anything but I did bring a lot with me".

Santana pointed to the many bags lying on the floor. Brittany stared at them with a somewhat confused look on her face and then turned back to Santana.

"What's all that?"

"My clothes, my toiletries. You know, all the necessities I'm going to need for the next few months".

Brittany looked at Santana with a huge smile on her face.

"What about work?!"

"I went in this morning and asked if I'd still have my job if I were to leave for a few months".

"And?!"

"And my boss said of course".

Brittany jumped for joy and embraced Santana again. She kissed her over and over again until Santana started to giggle.

"Calm down babe!"

"Calm down?! I'm the happiest person alive right now!"

They both laughed and laid back on the bed.

"I thought you were all about this job?"

"I am but I'm also all about you".

Brittany smiled and snuggled into Santana. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed her on the forehead.

"How was rehearsal?"

"Long..."

"What did you wanna do tonight?"

"Sleep?"

"But it's my first night here!"

"Well I'll take a nap then we can do whatever you want".

"Dinner and a movie?"

"I thought you were all excited for your first night here and now you're telling me you want to go to dinner and a movie?!"

"Well I was just being sympathetic towards you. You have rehearsal early tomorrow, don't you?"

"Nope!"

"Really?!"

"We're actually filming the first couple of scenes tomorrow so it's an on set day tomorrow. I don't start until eight".

"Well in that case, let's go out!"

"I know you're not super friendly with Laura but she's having a party tonight if you want to go".

"Brit! I haven't even met the girl!"

"So you'll go?"

"Why not...I'll get to meet some of the cast I'm assuming and I'll get to see Mike".

"Perfect! I'll text Laura and let her know you're coming with me".

"Perfect!"

Brittany pulled out her cell and texted Laura. After that she snuggled back into Santana and smiled.

"I still can't believe you're actually here".

"Quinn says Hi".

"That was random...you saw her?"

"She picked me up from the airport. She came over after and we got to chatting. She's the one who helped convince me to come".

"Atta girl!"

Santana laughed.

"Can I nap now?"

"Of course you can! I already napped and ate so I'll maybe pop out and grab us some liquor for the party. Where's the closest place?"

"There's a grocery store just up the street at the intersection".

"Okay! I'll be back!"

Santana got up and gathered her purse and things. She put on her shoes and headed for the door.

"Did you remember your swipe key?"

"Yup! Got it right here!" said Santana as she lifted the key in her hand.

Brittany smiled and blew her a kiss. Santana went to leave but Brittany stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Two things...can you maybe pick me up a salad or something from the store? And I love you!"

"What kind of salad?"

"Something with chicken".

"Okay! And I love you too!"

Santana opened the door and off she went, leaving Brittany to nap. It took her a while to fall asleep because she was so excited about Santana's decision to return to L.A and stay with her until the movie wrapped. Another surprise, only better! Brittany couldn't of been any happier then she was in that very moment.


	35. Chapter 35: Laura's Awkward Party

"What should I wear tonight?!" yelled Santana from inside the washroom.

"I dunno? Wear what you feel like wearing" replied Brittany from the other side of the door.

"Is a dress too much?"

"When has a dress ever been too much for you?"

"So this isn't too much?" said Santana as she swung open the washroom door and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany stood there with her jaw completely hung open. She hadn't seen Santana look so good in quite some time. She was wearing a red mini and a basic pair of open toed heels.

"Brittany...Brittany!..."

"Sorry! I'm just...wow!"

"It's too much isn't it?"

"No not at all! You look stunning!"

"I know I do but I feel like it's too much".

"Wear the damn dress!" said Brittany as she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make a good impression that's all".

"And you will! But right now, we're running really late so let's go!"

They grabbed their things and headed out the door. After a short cab ride to Laura's place, they arrived and headed upstairs to her apartment.

Inside you could hear laughing, screaming, music, everything you could imagine hearing at a typical rowdy party. Brittany knocked on the door and Laura ran to grab it. She swung open the door and smiled.

"You two made it!" she exclaimed as she gave Brittany a hug.

Santana held out her hand and shook Laura's.

"Hi, I'm Santana!"

"Oh I know who you are! I'm Laura, it's nice to finally meet you".

"Look...I'm really sorry about..."

"Forget about it! We'll pretend like nothing ever happened".

Santana smiled and watched as Laura and her future wife were dragged off by a stranger into the middle of the living room. Santana searched around for Mike but couldn't find him anywhere. She grabbed herself a cup and made a drink. When she came back into the living room, she saw Stacey sitting down on the couch talking to someone. She waved Santana over so she cautiously approached and sat next to her.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Santana Lopez! I thought you left to go back yesterday?"

"Well I did but I ended up coming back. I've decided to stay the duration of the film process".

"What about that job back at home?"

"It will still be there for me when I get back".

"Are you looking to work while you're here?"

"Yeah, I'll try and find something this week".

"Well I might be able to wrangle something up or at least find out who's hiring around here".

"That would be amazing!"

"Anyways I have to go and talk to a potential investor for the movie but I'll talk to you later on tonight".

"Sounds good!"

Stacey got up and approached a younger looking man in the kitchen area. She began to talk to him as Santana continued to look around for Mike, still no sign. That's when she looked over at Brittany who was now talking to a younger looking girl. She looked maybe eighteen or nineteen. She had long brown hair and incredibly green eyes. Santana couldn't help but stare.

"Hey!" said Mike as he slowly approached the staring Santana.

"Mike!" she said as she rose up and gave him a hug.

"I heard about the big move!"

"Yeah...it had to happen. The long distance thing just wasn't working out for us".

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay and I wouldn't worry about getting work".

"Why?!"

"Stacey's got you covered".

"She does?"

"She talks to me about you all the time. She hasn't worked really close with Brittany yet so she's been asking me all the questions".

"Like what kinda questions?"

"Like...are they okay? Is this long distance thing to hard for them? Saying things like she feels bad for taking Brittany away for so long".

"She says those things?" said Santana as she looked over at Stacey who winked her way.

"She does! She'll find something on set for you to do I guarantee it!"

"Who's that talking to Brittany by the way?"

"Oh that girl...her name's Christel. She's playing another one of the dancers in the crew".

"How old is she?"

"She's only nineteen, she's been auditioning here in L.A for years. She's just from San Fran, born and raised".

"She is gorgeous!"

"Santana!"

"I'm just speaking the truth! She's got beautiful eyes".

"Anyways I'm gonna go find a few people but I'm sure I'll be seeing you throughout the night".

"If not I'll be seeing more of you".

"Exactly! Enjoy yourself!" said Mike as he walked away, leaving Santana alone again.

Santana kept staring over at Brittany and this Christel girl. She wasn't even worried that they might be flirting, she was worried that she might end up doing all the flirting. She took a deep breath and walked over to her future wife and her co-star Christel.

"Hello ladies..." said Santana awkwardly.

"Hi baby!" shouted Brittany over the music.

Brittany grabbed Santana around the waist and pulled her in tightly for a hug and a kiss.

"Woah! Slow down there tiger! I don't want your friends getting the wrong message".

"And what sort of message would that be?"

"Sorry! She's just happy I'm here! Hi, I'm Santana!" she said as she held out her hand to shake Christel's.

"I'm Christel! It's really nice to finally meet you. All Brittany ever does is talk about you".

Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled.

"I hope all good things!"

"Of course!" replied Christel.

Christel stared into Santana's eyes as she stared back. There was an initial attraction there but Santana turned her attention back to Brittany.

"Babe...have you had a drink yet?" asked Santana.

"I'm on my second already!"

"Oh wow! Plowing through them huh? Okay well I was gonna offer to make you one but it's okay".

"I'll take a drink if you're making them!" piped Christel.

Santana paused for a minute. She wasn't sure what to think. Should she go for it? Or would Brittany end up yelling at her later? She decided to go for it.

"What kind of drink were you thinking?" asked Santana.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a dirty martini or a porn star".

Santana's eyes widened and she gulped. Brittany was too distracted by another conversation to realize Santana's reaction and the guilty look on Christel's face.

"I'll be right back!" said Brittany as she walked towards the washroom.

Santana stood in front of Christel in complete silence.

"Brittany was right!" said Christel.

"Right about what?"

"About you being really hot".

Santana giggled and placed her head down so she was looking at the floor.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about...being hot isn't a bad thing".

"I'm sorry I can't look you straight in the eye".

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Nothing, that's the point! If I look into your eyes then I'm in a trance".

"I have that affect on people".

"I can only imagine".

"So...when did your plane arrive today?"

"I got in around three thirty".

"It's a shame you couldn't come to dance rehearsals this morning! You would've loved to have seen your girlfriend dancing away. She's a beautiful dancer!"

"She is! She's one of a kind".

"So how long are you here for now?"

"I'm staying until the movie wraps up".

"That long huh? Well I look forward to seeing you more often".

"More often?"

"Well I'm assuming Stacey will get you a job on set if you like so I'll be seeing you around more often".

"Oh right! Yeah...I guess you will".

There was a moment of silence before Christel piped up.

"Are you nervous?...you look nervous".

"Nervous?! Who me?! No!"

"Are you sure? I can help introduce you to some of the other cast mates and crew members".

Christel grabbed Santana's hand and held it in hers. Just as she was about to drag Santana away, Brittany came back with a confused look on her face.

"What's this?!" she said as she pointed to the two girls interlocked fingers.

"Oh! I was just going to introduce her to the rest of the cast and crew".

"Well I'm back now so I can do it if you want".

"I guess it's better this way anyways. I'll see you on set tomorrow?" she asked Santana as she waved goodbye and walked away.

"Why will you be on set tomorrow?"

"Apparently Stacey is getting me a job with the film. She said it's not a guarantee but she's going to try really hard to".

"How come she never mentioned anything to me?"

"I don't know? I just found out in the last couple of minutes. Mike mentioned something to me and so did Christel".

"Christel's a sweetheart huh?"

"She's alright I guess! Didn't really get to know her that well" replied Santana as she looked over at Christel who was also looking over at her and smiling.

"How old is she again?" asked Santana.

"She's nineteen".

"Interesting..."

"Are you having an okay time?" asked Brittany.

"It's going well all things considered".

"Good! I've gotta go have a conversation with a publicist about the movie but please stick around! Get to know some of the others. I'll be back as soon as possible".

"Alright!"

Brittany kissed Santana and then ran off to talk to more people about the movie. Santana should've guessed it would be like this. She sat on the couch and stared around the room. Now there was no familiar faces in the room so she decided to step out for a breath of fresh air. She made her way into the kitchen to make another drink and then headed outside to the steps of the apartment.

Suddenly she heard foot steps coming down the stairs towards her. She quickly turned around as she spoke.

"That was..." she said as she looked up and realized it wasn't Brittany, it was Christel.

"Oh it's you!" said Santana.

"I'm sorry! Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all! Just thought I'd come outside and get some fresh air".

"Me too!" replied Christel as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She blew the smoke into the air and suddenly a look of concern came across her face.

"I'm so sorry! Here I am smoking in front of you and I don't even know if you smoke or not! Are you okay with me smoking?"

"It's fine! I don't smoke but I don't have a problem with it".

"Okay good!"

Santana watched as Christel inhaled and exhaled the smoke from her mouth. She didn't know what it was about this girl but all she knew was that she couldn't take her eyes away from her.

"Can I have a drag?" asked Santana.

"I thought you said you didn't smoke?"

"I don't! But I've had one or two cigarettes when I've been drinking in the past".

"Do you want your own? I won't judge if you put it out early".

"I'd rather just have a drag or two from yours if that's okay?"

"Sure!"

Christel handed Santana the cigarette. Santana took a drag and coughed as she exhaled.

"Been a while huh?"

"Yeah..."

"So Brittany tells me you're quite the singer".

"Oh no! She goes around saying that?!"

"Not to everyone! Just to a select few of us that she's close with. She really loves you".

Santana smiled.

"I know she does. And I love her too!"

"Why do I feel like there's a but in that statement?"

"Oh no, there's no but! I've got a ring around my finger to prove it".

Santana held out her hand to show Christel the engagement ring. As Christel touched Santana's hand, a spark flew through her body and jolted her back a bit.

"Is everything okay?" asked Christel.

"Yeah sorry! Just a bit jumpy today".

Just as Christel handed Santana the cigarette again, Brittany walked down the stairs and saw Santana taking the drag.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

Santana jumped back and handed the cigarette back to Christel.

"In my defense, I've been drinking!" said Santana suspiciously.

Brittany began to laugh.

"Don't worry! I'm not judging! I was just curious as to where you went. I was looking all over the place and then someone said you two were out here...what you been talking about?"

Santana looked around suspiciously. She didn't want Brittany thinking she was hitting on another girl, especially a girl so young.

"You! We were talking about you".

"Well I hope it was all good things".

"Of course it was Brit! Santana seems like an amazing girl! You two are really lucky to have each other".

"Thanks Christel!" said Brittany as she put her arm around Santana.

Santana forced a smile and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I think we're going to head out now!" said Brittany.

"We are?!" asked Santana.

"Yeah, because I talked to Stacey and you start tomorrow morning at ten thirty".

"I got a job?!"

"You did! Anyways Christel it was really nice seeing you! I'll see you on set tomorrow night!" said Brittany as she hugged Christel goodbye.

"Yup! See you on set!" she replied.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Christel approached Santana and held out her arms for a hug. Santana gave her a quick hug and said her goodbye then her and Brittany darted off for the hotel. The entire way back all Santana could think about were those gorgeous green eyes. She was so attracted to Christel but so far only physically. She shook her head and tried to ignore the feelings she was having. She loved Brittany and was in every way attracted to her but this Christel girl was something new. Something mysterious. She decided before falling asleep in Brittany's arms that she would get to know her better but wouldn't try anything. It was up to Christel to make a friendship not her because she was afraid of letting her feelings show.


	36. Chapter 36: I'm Sure I Can Handle It

The alarm on Santana's cell went off around nine AM. She was practically awake in the first place, so she rose out of bed and made her way into the shower. After hopping out, she got dressed in her best pair of jeans and cutest top she had. She wanted to look good for her first day on the job, even though she had no clue what she'd be doing. She did her makeup, her hair, and then headed towards the bed to say goodbye to Brittany. She lightly shook Brittany which made her turn over and look at her with her eyes half open.

"You going to work?" asked Brittany.

"Yup!" replied Santana.

"You look cute".

"Thanks babe! I guess I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah! I'll stop by with some food if you text me on your break!"

"Okay".

Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss her fiance. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door as she waved another goodbye to Brittany.

She started to walk over to the studio when she realized she was really early. She had to be there for ten thirty and it was only ten. She looked around for the nearest coffee shop and found a Starbucks at the end of the street. She decided to order two large black coffees and just bring some milk and sugar with her to the studio. She was already in suck up mode with Stacey but she really wanted this to work out. She walked back over to the studio and arrived ten minutes early.

"Santana! I'm so glad you could make it!" said Stacey from across the studio.

"I brought you a coffee!" said Santana.

Stacey smiled and walked over to Santana to help her with the coffee and the bag of milk and sugars.

"Thank you, you didn't have to!"

"I thought it would be rude if I just showed up with a coffee for myself and not for you".

They both made their coffees to perfection and then sat down at the table inside the studio. Stacey pulled out a bunch of paper work that she needed Santana to fill out and took her through it.

"So this is just a bunch of paperwork really. I just need you to give me all the typical things you would give to any employer and then just sign at the bottom of the last page".

"Sure thing!"

Without question, Santana began to fill out the paperwork and had it done in no time.

"That was quick!" said Stacey.

"I'm used to doing paperwork. Until this recent promotion I got in New Haven, I've been working my way up in law firms which means lots of paperwork".

Stacey giggled and took the paperwork back from Santana.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"I'm actually really excited for this...you're going to be my right hand man so to speak. Basically I'm going to need you to have paper and pen on you at all times. You'll be taking down notes, getting me the appropriate people to the studio, scheduling, stuff like that. Is that okay with you?"

"Anything is okay with me Stacey, thank you!"

"You're welcome honey!"

Santana smiled as Stacey grabbed her hand and gave it a little rub.

"So where do we start?" asked Santana.

"I like your attitude!...I need you to take this script and all the notes I've jotted down on the sides and backs of the paper, I need you to write them down in a neat fashion on some blank lined paper. Basically I just need you to organize them better and make sure they're according to each scene".

"Sounds simple enough!"

Stacey handed her the script, the blank paper, and a pen.

"Do you think you can handle that?" asked Stacey

"I do!" replied Santana.

"Okay! I have to run out for a couple of hours. I'll be gone at the most for three. I'm going to pick up some costume pieces and I've got to run a few errands for myself. If you need me..."

Stacey took the pen and wrote her number on top of the first blank sheet of paper.

"Thanks Stacey!"

"You're welcome!"

"No really! Thank you so much! You have helped me out big time with this".

"Anything for my favourite cast members! Brittany is such a pleasure to work with and if her fiance needs work then I'll make work happen".

They both nodded in agreement at each other and then Stacey took off.

Santana looked at the script and saw hundreds of jotted notes on the sides and backs of paper. She let out a huge sigh and began her work. She was so happy to have a job this early into coming to L.A on her somewhat permanent basis. She thought she would be looking for days but apparently it was easier then she thought. She was on a roll. She kept writing and writing and writing but her hand soon became tired. She stepped away from the table for a minute to look around. She saw a piano in the corner and made her way over. She began to play her and Brittany's song, "Songbird".

_"And I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all I wish it from myself" _she sang.

As she continued to sing, Christel came into the studio in a quiet, stealth like mode as to not interrupt her. She sat down on the ground near the front entrance and listened to her finish the song. Santana had yet to realize she was in the studio with her, until she finished the song and Christel stood up and gave her a standing O. Santana stood up from the piano abruptly.

"That was amazing! So Brittany was right, you can sing!"

Santana walked over slowly blushing. She smiled and Christel smiled back.

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Santana.

"I came to practice a dance we're filming tonight, what does Stacey have you doing?"

"Organizing notes".

"Boring!"

"It's boring but it's work".

"I guess you're right! So do you have time to possibly watch the dance and see if it looks good?"

"I should probably get back to work. I've already been distracted by the piano in the room".

"Come on! It's only a four minute routine".

Santana paused and looked around for a minute. She was trying not to stare into Christel's eyes again.

"Fine!" replied Santana.

"Yay!"

Christel walked over to the sound system and plugged in her Ipod. She grabbed Santana's hand and lead her to the front of the studio.

"Sit right...here!" she said as she plopped Santana on the ground.

She ran back over to press play on her Ipod and ran back over to begin the dance. Santana sat on the floor and began to watch Christel dance. She hadn't seen anyone dance like Brittany could but her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw Christel dance. She was just as good as Brittany and she looked amazing doing it. She smiled the entire way through the routine. Christel ran back and stopped her Ipod after the song was done. When she came back to where Santana was sitting she saw her smiling.

"So was it good?!" asked Christel with excitement in her voice.

"It was amazing! You're a really good dancer".

"Thank you!"

"I've never seen anyone dance like Brittany but I think she's got a little competition on set".

Christel giggled and smiled at Santana which made Santana smile a goofy smile back.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then" said Christel as she walked over to the sound system to grab her Ipod.

"You don't have to go!" replied Santana.

"You won't be distracted if I'm in the room going over lines?"

"I'm sure I can manage!"

"If you say so!"

Christel grabbed her Ipod and headed over to her bag. She pulled out her script and sat down on the floor to run over her lines. Santana looked down at her from the table.

"You know you can sit up here with me if you want" said Santana.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

Christel smiled and hopped up on a chair across from Santana. Without saying a word to each other, they continued to do their own thing. Santana kept writing as Christel kept reading over her lines. Every once in a while, they would take turns looking up at each other and smiling. It wasn't until they caught each other doing it that they both blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Santana.

"Nothing! I was just admiring your hard work".

"It's just some note taking".

Christel grabbed the corner of the paper that Santana was writing on and ended up grabbing the side of Santana's hand. Santana slowly slipped her hand back and smiled.

"You have some really nice writing!"

"Thank you! I've always tried really hard with that kind of thing".

"I'm the opposite! My parents used to yell at me because I've got chicken scratch for writing".

Santana giggled which made Christel giggle as well.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" asked Christel.

Santana wanted more than anything to say yes but she knew Stacey would be arriving soon so she decided not to.

"I should probably stick around here. Stacey will be back any minute now".

"Okay! Well do you want anything?"

"Surprise me?"

"Okay!" replied Christel with an excited look on her face.

Christel grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. She was just about to leave before Santana stopped her.

"Something with meat in it!" yelled Santana from across the room.

"I can do meat!" shouted back Christel.

They both smiled at each other from across the room. They waved goodbye and off Christel went. Santana focused back on the papers in front of her so she could finish before Stacey got back.

She had to admit, it was a pleasant surprise when Christel showed up this morning. She didn't know she'd be coming to practice her dance. She was beginning to see past the initial attraction she had towards her but she was still proceeding cautiously. She wanted this to be a friendship, not another problem for Brittany and her's relationship. At first she thought it would be hard to handle but as of now, she was almost positive she could handle it now.


	37. Chapter 37: Spontaneous Lunch Break

After Christel left the studio, Santana finished up her work just in time for when Stacey came back. Stacey had her hands full of garments for the movie so Santana ran over to help her.

"Thanks Santana!" she said.

"You're welcome!"

They brought the costume pieces to the back of the studio where all the other pieces were hanging. They placed the garments down on the table in front of them and Stacey began to organize them.

"Anything I can help with?" asked Santana.

"If you'd like to take a walk through the room and get familiar with all the characters racks..."

Santana immediately went to the racks where all the costume pieces were hanging. She passed through the people she didn't know but stopped and looked at Mike and Brittany's racks.

"Cool huh?..." said Stacey.

"Yeah! I've never seen anything like this".

"I may need help back here from time to time so it's good you're getting to know the area".

Santana walked back to the table where Stacey was organizing.

"Could you put this pile onto Christel's rack?" asked Stacey.

"Sure!" replied Santana without hesitation.

She grabbed the pile and went straight for Christel's rack to hang the garments she was given. She came went back and forth until all the clothes were organized.

"Thank you!" said Stacey.

"You're welcome!" replied Santana.

They made their way back into the studio to the table where Santana had been working all morning. Stacey picked up all the notes that Santana had jotted down and organized. She smiled really big and took a long look at each page. Santana stood there anxiously awaiting to see what Stacey had to say.

"You have really nice writing!" said Stacey.

Santana giggled.

"Thank you! I try really hard with that stuff!"

"Well...because of your hard work and dedication this morning, if you'd like to break for lunch by all means do so. Let's say to be back here for...four. That gives you about an hour and a half".

"Perfect!"

"Do you need longer?"

"No! Not at all! An hour and a half sounds great!"

"I'll see you then!"

Santana grabbed her purse and quickly made her way out of the studio. She was so excited to have a break that she almost forgot about Christel grabbing food for them. She was halfway to the hotel to go and see Brittany when Christel yelled from across the street.

"Where you running off to?" she shouted.

Santana quickly turned around and began to ran back over to where Christel was standing with take-out bags.

"I almost forgot! I'm sorry!" shouted back Santana as she ran across the street.

"I got us some steak burritos from this cute little Mexican restaurant just about twenty minutes from here".

"Steak burritos?! You really know your way to the heart of a Latina!"

Christel giggled.

"Where did you want to go and eat?" asked Christel.

Santana looked around to see if there was a park or something in the area but she couldn't see anything.

"I don't really know the area. Anywhere you'd like to go?" asked Santana.

"I know the perfect place! Follow me!"

Christel flagged down a taxi and they both hopped in.

"A taxi?! It must be far!" said Santana.

"Naw! It'll just take about five minutes!"

Before Santana knew it, they were pulling up to a beach. She looked out the window and smiled.

"The beach?!"

"Yup!"

Christel paid for the taxi and they both hopped out and made their way to the beach. Christel walked ahead of Santana and lead them to a little sand nook just down the beach. She sat down on the sand and patted the spot next to her for Santana to sit.

"Steak burritos on the beach...I must be dreaming!" said Santana with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing like back home I'm assume?"

"My break consists of me going down to a cafeteria where most of the people are the elderly mall walkers".

Christel smiled and handed Santana her burrito.

"This thing is huge!" Santana exclaimed.

"They're the best in town...well in my opinion".

They both chomped down on their burritos and looked across the ocean with smiles on their faces. Santana had never experienced such a fun lunch break in her entire life. She could get used to this. She was so distracted by the wonderfulness of the moment that she forgot who she was with. She came here to be with Brittany, not Christel. She was on her lunch break and she skipped out spending time with Brittany to spend time with someone she hardly knew.

After realizing this, she stopped eating and stared into the distance.

"Is something wrong?" asked Christel.

"No, not at all! The food is amazing..." replied Santana.

"I feel like there's a but in there somewhere".

"Nope...no buts".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

Christel smiled and Santana smiled back. They finished their burritos and took in the beauty that was around them. Christel stood up and held out her hand to help Santana up off the sand. Santana grabbed her hand and off they went for a walk down the beach. They talked about their current lives, their past, their hopes and dreams. Everything you can imagine talking about to someone you're learning to get to know.

Santana looked down at her watch and gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Christel.

"I'm late!" replied Santana with anxiety in her voice.

"Late for what?!"

"Stacey needed me back at the studio twenty minutes ago".

"Shit! Okay well let's go!"

"You don't need to come with me if you don't want! Just tell me how to get to the street from here!"

"Don't be silly!"

Christel grabbed Santana's hand and they ran across the beach to the nearest street exit. They flagged down a taxi and were back at the studio ten minutes later. Santana paid for the taxi this time and they both hopped out. Santana started walking towards the studio but realized Christel wasn't following.

"Are you not coming in?!" she said.

"Naw! I'm gonna head back to my place and go over lines again! But thanks for the company!"

"How much do I owe you for lunch?"

"My treat!"

"Thank you Christel!"

"You're welcome!"

They both smiled at each other and waved. Santana watched as Christel walked away. She hadn't had a day like this in a while. She loved the company of Christel but she knew Brittany would dig into her later about not spending her break with her. She shook aside the bad feelings and kept telling herself, a little lunch break shouldn't hurt. And with that she quickly made her way inside, she just hoped Stacey wouldn't be mad at her for being a half hour late.


	38. Chapter 38: What About Me!

**Hey followers! I just wanted to briefly speak to you before I write this chapter! I'm getting a lot of reviews lately on this fanfic specifically asking if I think Brittana is endgame and telling me not to make Santana cheat and everything! Listen...this is called fiction for a reason, either you love reading it or you hate reading it and judging by the views and comments I think you love reading it! I just don't want everyone getting all fangirl cray cray about Santana being attracted to another girl...I'm just trying to bring a little drama to the table. I love their relationship and wouldn't do anything to disappoint the fangirls and or boys :) so stop your worrying and I hope you continue to read and enjoy! P.S. This chapter is going to do a bit of a time jump!**

* * *

A week went by since Santana's return to L.A. She was loving the job and getting to know the cast and the crew a lot better. Brittany loved having her fiance around even if she didn't see her a whole lot. Santana's job was getting busier now that the actual filming of the movie had started so it felt like Brittany was spending more time with her cast mates then her own future wife.

The alarm went off in the hotel room but Santana turned over and switched it off. They had forgotten to turn it off last night before they went to sleep. Stacey had given the whole cast and crew 2 days off to do whatever they wanted. It had been a pretty busy time and she thought they all deserved a break. Brittany rolled over and wrapped her arms around Santana. Santana smiled and looked down at her still sleeping fiance and smiled. She kissed her on the forehead which made Brittany's eyes slowly open and smile back.

"Good morning beautiful" said Santana.

"Good morning...what time is it?" asked Brittany in a groggy voice.

"It's six in the morning".

"Six in the morning?! We don't have to be at work you know!"

"I know! But I can't sleep".

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just too anxious about my day off to sleep".

Brittany buried her head into Santana's shoulder as she let out a huge yawn. Santana shook her to try and get her to wake up with her but Brittany just let out a few moans and groans then rolled over and went back to sleep. Santana giggled and shook her head. She wanted nothing more then to stay in bed all day but when you've been working every day and finally get a day off, there's no wanting to stay in bed all day...well at least not for Santana.

She slowly got out of bed as to not wake up Brittany and made her way into the shower. After she hopped out, she got dressed, put on her makeup and then sat around waiting for the sun to rise. She hadn't been up this early willingly in a while. She liked the idea of going down to the beach for a stroll this early. The calmness in the water, the silence around her, she hadn't been this excited for a walk in her entire life.

She grabbed a few things to put in her pockets and slowly crept out without saying goodbye to Brittany. The only thing she did was leave a note on the bedside table which read, _"I'm going to the beach for a walk, I didn't want to wake you. Call me when you get up and we'll go for a bite to eat or something...Love your wifey"._

When she got to the beach she realized she left her phone in the hotel room.

"Shit..." she whispered to herself.

She shook off the initial anger at herself for doing that and started to walk down the beach. She stared across the water and smiled. She hadn't had any alone time since she came here so it was great to clear her head. She began thinking of ideas for the wedding, where they'd have it, who'd be invited, what kind of dress she wanted, everything you can imagine any future bride would dream about. She kept walking and walking without knowing where she was heading. She just knew she wasn't anywhere near the hotel anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Brittany leaned over to look at the clock. She gasped when she realized it was already ten thirty. She had fallen asleep on Santana about four hours ago but where could she be? She saw the note and read it. Smiling, she headed for the shower but stumbled across Santana's cell on the way. She picked it up and saw that she had three texts. She was never a snooper but she really wanted to know who they were from. When she opened the inbox she saw two from Christel and one from Quinn. She smiled until she saw the first couple of words in the first text from Christel.

_Thanks for keeping me company..._

Brittany opened the text message to read the rest.

_Thanks for keeping me company at the beach for lunch last week! I hope Brittany wasn't too angry when she came with food for you but you told her you weren't hungry! If you're not doing anything and can get away for a few hours tonight, stop by the bar I told you about! A few of us are going for some drinks and karaoke tonight! Anyways have a good day off! xo_

Brittany threw the phone onto the bed and hopped in the shower. She was pissed! She hadn't even noticed that Santana and Christel had been hanging out off set. What were they doing together? Why was Santana skipping out on seeing her during her lunch breaks and hanging with Christel instead?! She needed to get to the bottom of this.

She hopped out of the shower and got ready as fast as she could. When Santana came back, she wanted to look like she had been out of the hotel already. Just as she finished up, Santana walked through the door and saw her laying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey babe!" she said as she entered the room.

She plopped herself next to Brittany and smiled as Brittany continued to watch the TV.

"What's on TV?" asked Santana.

"Nothing really...just flicking".

"When were you up?"

"Not long after you left".

"Sorry I didn't wake you, you were so peaceful. I just went for a really long walk down the beach".

"Your phone's been beeping..."

Santana got up and grabbed her phone. She looked to see she had text messages but she turned it off and laid back down next to Brittany.

"Who's been texting you?"

"Quinn".

"What does she want?"

"She wanted to see how we were doing. She's thinking about visiting us".

"Oh that's nice of her. When?"

"She wants to know when would be a good time".

"We should be getting a weekend off soon".

"Really?"

"That's what Stacey was telling us. She said she's going away for a few days coming up, might even be a long weekend for us".

"Perfect!"

There was an awkward pause in conversation when Brittany finally piped up again.

"So just Quinn texted you?"

"Looks like it..."

"Are you sure? Your phone was beeping a lot this morning".

"Positive!"

A silence went over both of them again only this time Brittany turned off the TV.

"I was watching that!" yelled Santana.

"You were watching Maury?"

"Yes..."

"Santana..."

"What?"

"I know what's been going on".

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been sneaking out to lunches with Christel. What's going on there?"

"I haven't been sneaking out to lunch with Christel. She's brought in food for me a few times but that's all".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"So that first day on job you never skipped out on coming to see me so you could go eat lunch at the beach with Christel?"

Santana paused before speaking.

"You've been going through my texts?!"

"What was I supposed to do?! I saw a text from her thanking you for the company...I had to open it and read it!"

"You didn't have to, you chose to!"

"It doesn't matter Santana, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"She offered to buy me lunch and I said yes! I didn't think eating a few burritos on the beach with a friend was a big deal!"

"Is she just your friend?"

"Are you kidding me Brittany S. Pierce?! If you haven't noticed I'm wearing YOUR ring! Not hers...yours!"

"Ring aside Santana...I'm not exactly thrilled about you spending time with Christel".

"Why the hell not?! She's a good girl! She's a good friend to me!"

"She's also incredibly attractive and quite a charmer!"

"Brittany, you're acting like I have a crush on her or something! I see her as a friend not as a potential love interest!"

"I see the way you look at her Santana! You think she's hot!"

"I do not!"

"You do! It's okay to admit it!"

"I don't!"

"So you're telling me if she kissed you, you wouldn't kiss her back?!"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"Even if I wasn't in the picture?..."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was furious and didn't know what to say.

"I'll take that pause in conversation as a yes..."

"Brittany, you're acting ridiculous right now!"

"Am I?! You moved here a week ago so you could be with me and I've seen more of Mike and Stacey then I have seen of you! And I sleep next to you every night!"

"If you haven't noticed work is getting really busy lately. I'm sorry if Stacey keeps me late and needs me around to help with the film. I thought you were happy about me having this job!"

"I am happy but when I find out my future wife's been hanging out with some other chick on the side...talking to her about God knows what and having lunch with her! What am I supposed to think Santana?!"

"You're supposed to know that I love you and nobody else! You're supposed to know that I'd never cheat on you! I'm marrying you Brittany! Marrying you! I'm committing to a life long relationship with you and I'd never do anything to ruin that...for either of us!"

"I just find it funny that you'd drop everything to spend time with a girl you hardly know. Reading that text makes me realize that you know her a lot more than I do and I'm her co-star. Reading that text makes me think you've been getting to know her for a while now".

"I've been here a week Brit! A week! I hardly know the girl!"

"Then why is she asking you to come out for drinks?! Why did she think she knew how I'd feel when I came to the studio with food for you and you weren't hungry?! You weren't hungry because she had already bought you food! And taken you down to the beach so you could eat together!"

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend right now!"

"Girlfriend?! I'm your fucking fiance Santana!"

"Language!"

"I'm sorry but I thought you moved here to be with me?! I didn't know you'd be sneaking off to hang with a cute nineteen year old who I should know better than you!"

"I did move here to be with you Brit but it's hard when our schedules are completely different!"

"Christel has the same schedule as me and it seems like you've seen each other more then we have!"

"It's because she comes to the studio to rehearse every day!"

"To rehearse or to distract you from your job?!"

"You know what Brit! I'm gonna go get some lunch and let you cool off...you're acting like a crazy woman right now!"

"Am I?! Have you ever thought that maybe Christel likes you?! That she's coming to the studio to rehearse so she can see you! She has a crush on you and you know it! She wants you to come out with her and the others tonight so she can hang with you! I say we go there tonight and you can see exactly what I mean!"

"You wanna go to karaoke with Christel and the others so you can prove to me that she likes me?"

"Yes!...yes I do!"

"Brittany..."

"What?!"

"Are we really fighting over something that's gonna turn out to be nothing?"

"We're fighting because you have been hanging with someone else more then me. Someone I know has a crush on you! You kept everything from me for a reason and it's because you know I'm right!"

"Fine! We'll go tonight and you'll see that I'm right! There is nothing going on between us and nothing ever will".

"If I so much see her looking at you like she wants you...I'm kicking her ass!"

Santana giggled.

"What's so funny?!"

"I've just never seen this jealous side of you. It's kind of funny".

"Fuck off!"

"Watch it!"

Brittany giggled.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" asked Santana.

"Will Christel be joining us? Should we take our food to go to the beach?"

"Fuck you!" shouted Santana in a playful way.

"Language!"

They both laughed and a silence came over both of them.

"I'm sorry you felt that way" said Santana.

"And I'm sorry I got really angry".

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No!"

"Then yes I want to go".

"Okay..."

"I need to prove you wrong".

Santana punched Brittany in the arm playfully and laughed.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Suck it up buttercup! Now put on your shoes and let's go! I'm starving!"

Brittany smiled and put on her shoes. They grabbed their swipe keys and headed out. Deep down inside Brittany was still worried about what was going on between her fiance and Christel but she was also glad she had cleared it up. As for Santana, she was nervous about tonight. What if Christel did like her? She was guilty of finding Christel attractive but if it's a mutual thing, Brittany will never forgive her.


	39. Chapter 39: I Should Be Smiling

**Well followers and story readers...it's time! This is the last chapter of this story! And I know you all hate sadness but I'm just warning you that you should probably have tissues available to you. It's a sad ending but it's what I wanted from this fanfic! I hope you enjoy it though :)**

Brittany and Santana spent the rest of the day bonding. They hadn't really been out for a while, just the two of them. Brittany was smiling from ear to ear all day. Santana had never been happier with her fiance in her entire life. They were both in L.A for each other. Brittany, so she could do what she loved and bring home well earned money for them. And Santana so she could work a job in order for her to be beside her future wife.

The two of them got ready for karaoke. They both dressed casual, no dressing up to impress anyone except for each other and that didn't take much.

"You ready?" asked Brittany.

"I was born ready" said Santana.

They left their room and walked out of the hotel, hand in hand, to find a cab. The cab ride was longer then expected but they arrived at the bar and Brittany couldn't wait to give Christel the stank eye. As for Santana, she could wait to sing a song to her fiance. She wanted to apologize for earlier in the day and the best way she knew how, singing.

Santana walked in first, holding the door for Brittany. As they entered hand in hand, Christel saw them both and smiled. She ran over and gave Brittany a hug but Brittany wasn't so receptive. Brittany walked over to the table with the others as she watched Christel stare at Santana like she was a piece of meat.

"What was that all about?" asked Christel.

"She knows about our lunch dates".

Santana ignored any response from Christel and went to join the table. Christel slowly dragged behind her.

"So Christel...I didn't know you liked Mexican so much" said Brittany.

"Excuse me?"

"Santana was telling me about your lunch on the beach with burritos. I didn't know you enjoyed Mexican so much".

"Oh...right! I love Mexican!"

Brittany turned her head away from Christel before she could respond, as Santana kicked her leg under the table.

"Ow!" piped Brittany.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Santana whispered rather loudly.

"I'm just scaring her a little, that's all".

"Yeah well stop it!"

They both turned to face everyone at the table again.

"Can I get you a drink babe?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah! Surprise me!"

"Okay!"

Brittany got up and gave Christel the stank eye from across the table. She went to the bar, leaving Santana alone with the rest of them. Everyone seemed to be having a conversation but Christel sat across the table in silence.

"Stop frowning!" piped Santana from across the table.

"What?" snapped Christel.

"You look sad".

"I am sad, does Brittany really have to be rude like that?"

"She's just jealous".

"Of what?"

"That we've been spending time together, look...we should probably take a break from having lunch dates all the time".

"Is that what you want?"

Santana paused and saw Brittany coming towards the table.

"Yes..." she mouthed the words across the table to Christel.

Christel put her head down and began looking down at her phone. Brittany returned to the table and handed Santana a shot of tequila and a beer.

"What did I miss?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing, nothing at all" replied Santana.

Santana looked over at Christel who got up and made her way into the bathroom. She clinked shot glasses with Brittany and downed the shot, chasing it with beer. She made a face as she looked at Brittany.

"You okay?" asked Brittany.

"Yup! It just tasted awful that's all!"

"Do you want something else to chase with?"

"No it's okay! I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a sec...I'll be right back!"

Santana kissed her fiance on the cheek and ran off to the bathroom. Brittany joined in the others conversation so fast that she didn't notice that Christel was gone from the table as well.

Santana flung the doors open to the washroom and saw Christel crying. Christel quickly wiped the tears away and turned to leave but Santana stopped her.

"Stop!"

"What?..."

"Your crying..."

"Yes..."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't want things to be this way".

"Just because I'm taking some time away from you doesn't mean we're still not friends! I just need some time to spend with Brittany, I am marrying her remember?"

There was a silent pause when finally Christel spoke.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Don't marry her".

"What are you talking about Christel?!"

"Be with me".

"You've been drinking..."

Santana turns around to leave but Christel grabs her arm to stop her.

"I mean it Santana! Be with me!"

"You know I can't do that".

"Why not?"

"I'm engaged Christel!"

"You're not married yet".

"Yeah but I'm going to be! I'm marrying the love of my life".

"Is she really the love of your life?"

"Yes!..."

"So you're telling me that this entire time you haven't felt anything towards me except for friendship?"

Santana didn't answer the question.

"So you have?!"

Santana still didn't answer the question.

"Tell me Santana! Do you have feelings for me?!"

Santana kept quiet.

Christel pulled Santana in with her arms and stared straight into her eyes.

"Well..."

Santana grabbed the sides of Christel's face and kissed her. They both went deeper and deeper into the kiss. Everything else around them stopped in time as they continued to kiss each other passionately behind the closed washroom door. Meanwhile, Brittany had finally noticed that neither her fiance or Christel were at the table. She knew Santana was in the washroom but she had no clue where Christel was.

"Did you see where Christel went?" asked Brittany to the others.

"I think I saw her go to the washroom a while ago!" said Mike.

Brittany stood up abruptly and made her way to the bathroom where Santana and Christel were fully lip locked. She opened the door and saw them kissing. She stood there with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was in complete shock and didn't even have words to tell them to stop. It wasn't until Santana opened her eyes and came away from the kiss that she saw her fiance in the doorway with a now incredibly hurt look on her face.

"Brittany..."

Christel turned around and now had the same shock on her face. She ran out of the bathroom, past Brittany who didn't say a word. She just kept standing there, wide eyed, and looking hurt. Santana stared at her, she didn't know what to say.

"It's not what it looked like Brit..."

Brittany paused before speaking for the first time.

"...it's not?"

"We both got caught up in the moment..."

"You told me you'd never cheat on me, you told me you loved me and nobody else..."

"I do love you and nobody else!"

"You have a funny way in showing that".

"I'm sorry Brit! I'm so sorry!"

"I've been hearing that word a lot...sorry. What does it mean again? If sorry is your way of apologizing to me then I don't know why you're throwing that word around all the time. I thought you told me nothing was going on".

"Nothing was going on!"

"But tonight you come here to set things straight with her and instead I find you with your tongue halfway down her throat".

"I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"You act like it's an accident! Like you couldn't stop yourself from doing it...I can't believe you'd do this Santana! That's my ring your wearing on your finger, not hers! I'm supposed to be marrying you! Committing to a life long relationship with you!...I come in here after you've been gone for maybe five minutes and find you kissing someone else! It wasn't even kissing...you were making out with her!"

"I don't know what to say to you right now Brit..."

"I think you've said and done enough..."

"Brit please!"

"I'll tell Stacey you went home early. I'll tell her your job could no longer be put on hold".

"Brittany don't..."

"I'll be at the hotel packing your things...have fun tonight..."

Brittany turned around with tears in her eyes. Santana began to cry and grabbed Brittany's arm to pull her back inside the washroom.

"Brittany don't! Please! I'm begging you!"

"I should be smiling you know!"

Santana stood there with tears pouring out of her eyes as she listened to Brittany speak.

"I'm in Los Angeles, I have the lead in a great film, I'm surrounded by amazing people, I have the greatest fiance in the entire world...only I can't smile. I can't smile because the greatest fiance in the entire world has ripped my heart out and stomped on it again. Again! For the second time I can't feel my heart beating. It's like no matter how hard I try and have you to myself for the rest of my life, there's always going to be someone else or something else taking you away from me. I love you Santana Lopez, I love you more than anything in this whole world but tonight I can't do it. I can't forgive you and move on. I can't pick up the pieces and start all over again...I just can't..."

Brittany looked up from the ground as tears came streaming down her face. She saw Santana hysterically crying now, with hardly time to breathe in between. She took her hand and wiped away the tears. She wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed really tightly. She hasn't felt pain like this since they departed at a beach years ago. It was the second time Brittany was feeling this pain and she couldn't bare to stick around. She slowly left the hug, leaving Santana now kneeling on her knees as she cried.

"I will always love you S".

Santana looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Forever and always B".

Brittany took one last look at the love of her life and turned around. She walked past the table and out of the bar. Heading straight for the hotel where she planned to pack Santana's things and then move to a different hotel so Santana wouldn't find her.

Santana stayed on the ground in the washroom. She was balling her eyes out. She hadn't felt this way in her entire life, not even the first time she said goodbye to Brittany. She had screwed up everything they ever had. She knew that when she said goodbye to her that it was the very last time she'd ever get to see her. Each and every time that thought went through her mind, Santana would begin crying again.

After a while, Santana gained composure and did the exact same thing that Brittany did. She walked right past the table and made her way back to the hotel. When she got there, she saw Brittany closing the door with her suitcase in hand.

"Brit..."

"I packed your things, they're inside on the bed".

"Please don't go!..."

"I have to Santana!"

"Stay...for me!"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands between hers and Brittany left them there for a minute as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"You smiled!" said Santana with a half smile on her face.

"I'll never forget that touch".

"You don't have to! Just stay with me! We can work things out!"

"We have to stop fooling ourselves babe...this was never meant to be".

"Yes it was! We've made it this far, we can make it to the end".

"I'm tired..."

"We'll slow down!"

"We've come too far babe".

"Let's turn back!"

Brittany smiled again only Santana could see the hurt behind her eyes.

"I hope you find happiness in your life, where ever it may be".

Brittany turned around to walk away and Santana grabbed her hand.

"Wait..."

Brittany turned back around to see Santana with tears forming in her eyes yet again. Santana leaned in and gave Brittany one last kiss.

"I'll never forget you Brittany S. Pierce".

"And I'll never forget you either Ms. Lopez".

They both smiled through the pain and said their last goodbyes with their eyes. That was it. Brittany and Santana were done for good. The last time they parted there was pain but this time there wasn't as much. The last couple of months and over the past year, things had been taken way too fast. They were back together, moving in together, getting engaged...it all came way too fast. They didn't even have real time to spend mending their hearts from their last relationship. They would always love each other but it was just never going to work between them. There was too much broken history to mend.


	40. Author's Notes

I understand that you're all upset about the ending of this fiction. I didn't mean for you all to go cray cray and hate on my fiction. I don't have any problems with Brittana but you should all prepare yourself for future episodes of Glee (you're not going to be impressed). I wrote this because it's fiction aka FAKE! I didn't say I wasn't going to write another continuation of it. I hope you understand that it's my work and my decision, I listen to what you say but I do not take the advice unless it works into the story I thought of in the first place. I'm sorry for making you upset and depressed. I hope you continue to read as I begin the next story in the Brittana fiction. Again, so sorry!


End file.
